


The Wormhole III-Battle of Beacon

by Zwill711



Series: The Wormhole [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Dark Matter (TV), Darksiders (Video Games), RWBY, Red vs. Blue, Soul Eater, The 100 (TV), World of Warcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 38,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9088255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zwill711/pseuds/Zwill711
Summary: After a long time spent on Reach, Ruby has returned home.However, she soon learns that the Vytal Festival is close, and has to begin preparing.Unbeknownst to her, Cinder has plans regarding the Vytal Festival.Will Ruby and her many allies stop Cinder, or will Vale burn and die?





	1. Prologue-Diary of a Universe Traveler

_The Wormhole III-Battle of Beacon_

**Prologue-Diary of a Universe Traveler**

 

_Property of R. Rose_

 

_Journal entry-November 22 nd, 2016_

_Ruby here. As you can likely tell from the date, it’s almost Thanksgiving. Normally, it’s just me, Yang, Dad and Uncle Qrow. However, this year, since I have the World Jumper, I’ve been inviting people from all walks of life. So far I’ve got “The Doctor”, Soul Evans, and Quake. Looks like it’ll be a good turnout._

 

_Journal Entry-December 7 th, 2016_

_Did a lot today. Raced Phil Coulson with my semblance against his Corvette. Went to Zairon to check in on Ryo Tetsuda. Did you hear he got his spot as Emperor of Zairon back? Me neither, but he has. I also stopped by the Elric household to get the World Jumper repaired. I went to see the Doctor again, and before I knew it we were meeting Shakespeare and Queen Elizabeth the 1 st shot an arrow at me and messed up my armor. It doesn’t make sense to me either, trust me. Anyway, the Elric brothers were great, they’re very nice. They’re alchemists, so they’re good at repairing things for me.  
Still, looks like I may be taking a break from traveling for a bit. We’ve been told finals begin on the 19th._

 

_Journal Entry-December 21 st, 2016_

_Last day of exams. I passed them all, of course. This is also (thankfully) the end of the semester. More time to travel the worlds for me! I’ve haven’t visited Soul Evans in a while. There’s the Reds and Blues, that’s always fun. I would visit the Avengers, but last time I visited, they were brawling each other. And the Doctor, last I heard, was looking for Me and Clara. No, I don’t mean myself, he met an immortal child that had named herself Me. I’ll find somewhere, I’m sure of it. See you next year!_

 

_Journal Entry-January 4 th, 2017_

_The second semester has started up. All the professors are talking about the Vytal Festival and how it’s coming soon. We’ve been training non-stop, and I’ve been working on the World Jumper MK II. I’ve decided my strategy will be to borrow from other worlds. Some worlds just have better stuff. I mean, Crescent Rose is great, but she can’t analyze the material composition of a wooden door and vaporize it or shoot beams of pure heat from a gun made out of a sentry from Asgard._

_It’s a good strategy, at least to me._

_Back to training now. Don’t know when next entry will be._

 


	2. Faking Illness and Crossing Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby visits Diagon Alley to pick up some "stuff" for Oobleck's History class.

_The Wormhole III-Battle of Beacon_

**Chapter One-Faking Illness and Crossing Worlds**

 

‘ _I think I have time for a quick trip about in the World Jumper.’_ Ruby thought as she walked towards her dorm.

She stopped in front of her dorm and opened the door. She moved to the closet and quickly opened it.

Ruby took the bulky armor off its makeshift stand. After sitting down at the desk, she slipped on the breastplate, gauntlet, and TACPAD. She powered on the TACPAD and reached down into her backpack, pulling out a cube marked “HP” and setting it on the desk.

‘ _Haven’t visited the Weasleys in awhile. Could see what Charlie and Ron are up to.’_ Ruby thought.

She put on her boots and stood up. She stretched her back muscles and grabbed the helmet. She turned to the cube and quickly took it apart, having become quite adept at dismantling them. The actual cubes were little more than glorified storage devices. She picked up the core and manipulated it in her hands before sliding it into the slot. She wrote a quick note explaining her absence and activated the WJ.

_Diagon Alley_

_Just outside Weasleys’ Wizarding Wheezes_

Ruby appeared in Diagon Alley in a flash of light. She stood up and dusted herself off before turning off the armor. She took off her helmet and grasped it in her hand. She walked up the steps of the store, and glanced over to see that Gringotts had a sizable hole in its roof, but disregarded it. She wasn’t here to evaluate the security of a wizard bank.

She pushed open the doors to see George Weasley presiding over his shop in the center of the building.

“Well, if it isn’t Ruby Rose, our-I mean my-number one customer!” George shouted to her as he hopped down. “What can I do for you? Need another Skiving Snackbox to get out of history?”

“I could use another one, but I’m mostly just here to visit. Where’s Fred, by the way?” Ruby said.

Suddenly, George’s enthusiastic and positive face turned to a darker, sadder one. He pointed to his north.

“Six feet under and five-hundred and forty miles that way.” He said plainly.

“Sorry for your loss. When did he die?” Ruby said solemnly.

“A few months ago. He died in an explosion at the Battle of Hogwarts.” George explained.

Ruby nodded her head.

“I’ll...uh, I’ll get the box.” George said as he headed off to collect the item.

‘ _God, I had no idea he died. I was just here a month or so ago. And now George has been left to run the shop himself.”_ Ruby thought.

George walked down towards Ruby, holding the box.  He handed her the box as she pulled out some cash from one of her armor’s pouches. The Weasley twins had established a special conversion rate for Lien to Galleons in their favor.

“Fresh box of Nosebleed Nougats, as usual.” George said.

“Thank you.” Ruby replied. “What happened to Ron, if I may ask?”

“Oh, the bugger went off saying he wanted to become an Auror for the Ministry.” George told her.

“Good for him.” Ruby said. “Well, I have to get back home. Best of luck.”

George waved goodbye to her and Ruby walked back out into the street. The last time she visited, it was dark and desolate save for the Weasleys store. Now, it bursted with life. Wizards buying books and potion ingredients, people getting drinks in the pub. The alley was lively and filled to the brim with people.

Never the less,  she smiled and put her helmet back on. She turned the armor back on and activated the Jumper.

_Beacon Academy Dorm Room_

Ruby reappeared in the dorm. Thankfully, her trip hadn’t taken long so she was still alone. She took out the core and placed it on the desk next to the cube. She stuck the nougats under the desk. If Weiss ever found out she used them to fake classes, she’d kill her. She picked up the core again and put it back in the cube, placing the cube back in her backpack. She glanced over at the clock. 7:30 PM. She could do one more trip. She reached into her bag and pulled out a cube at random. She read the label, which said DRKSIDERS on it.

‘ _Huh. Darksiders. Could kill some demons with Death. That’s always fun!’_ Ruby thought as she leaned back in her chair. _‘But maybe later. Those sorta trips always take a while. Makes my team kinda antsy when I’m gone that long.’_

 

Ruby decided against it, and set her chair upright. Leaving the cube on the desk, she put her armor up, went to bed, and dozed off.

‘ _Death’s world is fun. But I’ll do it later. Need my sleep.’_ She thought as she lay on her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tired now.  
> Just barely finished this so you guys could get a good first chapter.  
> Need sleep now.  
> Will write Darksiders chapter later.


	3. How to Kill a Giant, Corrupted Guardian, with Ruby Rose.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby sneaks off during History and helps Death from Darksiders II, with an unexpected guest tagging along.

“...now who can tell me what advantage Atlas has over other continents?” Professor Oobleck asked his class. “Ms. Schnee, how about you? You come from Atlas.”

“Well, if you must know, Atlas has superior technology and funding, higher reserves of dust, and a colder climate that other armies are not used to.” Weiss answered smugly.

Ruby exhaled loudly and leaned her hand on her fist.

‘ _I thought this was History class, not Atlas Propaganda from Weiss class.’_ Ruby thought. _‘There’s always the World Jumper.’_

Ruby smirked slightly and reached into her back pocket for one of the nougats she had bought the day before. She made a quick glance about the room. Oobleck was getting on to Cardin. Yang was frantically copying from the board. Blake was reading a book. Certain no one would notice, she quickly threw the candy in her mouth. Within a minute, she felt her nose begin to gush with blood. Oobleck went back to his desk to continue speaking and noticed Ruby’s sudden nosebleed.

“Good lord, Ms. Rose, another nosebleed? These are suspiciously common. Perhaps you should be checked for anemia.” Oobleck said. “Never mind, go to the washroom and take care of it.”

Ruby nodded and stood up. As she walked over, Yang leaned over towards Blake.

“She’s having way too many nosebleeds. Can you follow her?” Yang whispered.

Blake nodded, put down her book and turned to the professor.

“Actually, I need to use the washroom too.” Blake said.

“Go ahead.” Oobleck deadpanned. “Now, where was I? Oh, that’s right. Atlas!”

_Beacon Academy Dorms_

 

‘ _God, I hate these things sometimes. Why didn’t I bring the stopper with me?!’_ Ruby thought as she slipped into the Team RWBY dorm room. As she entered the room and shut the door, Blake ran out of her corner and hid next to the door listening intently to her teammate.

Meanwhile, Ruby opened the desk drawer and reached into the box. She took out a small purple candy and popped it in her mouth. Her nosebleed ceased immediately and she wiped away the blood with the back of her hand.  She closed the drawer back and opened the closet. Quickly putting on her armor, she reached into her bag and took out the cube marked DRKSIDERS. She took out the core and put it in her armor. As her finger hovered over her TACPAD, Blake kicked the door open and wheeled to face her.

“Ruby, no!” She yelled. The faunus tackled her as she pressed the button and disappeared along with the redhead.

 

_The Forge Lands_

 

The duo appeared in a grassy field. Ruby wrestled Blake off of her. Blake rolled on her back and saw a large stone Guardian crashing through the field. The Guardian had a large hammer the size of a building and a stump for an arm. It had a dark yellow glow emanating from the cracks in its armor, and black vine-like material protruding from its face and extending down to its neck, arms and chest.

“Ruby, what...the hell... _IS THAT THING?!_ ” Blake yelled at her.

“Trouble.” Ruby said as she lifted herself off. The massive Guardian turned and noticed the two. It roared and slammed its hammer into the ground, and charged towards them.

“Run, now!” Ruby ordered. She helped Blake up, and they sprinted away with the Guardian right behind them. The Guardian chased after them, making craters and shaking the earth as it charged. Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose from the back of the suit and aimed at the Guardian while running. She fired five shots into its skull but it did nothing against the stone goliath. Then, a miracle. Out of the corner of her eye, Ruby saw a man with pale skin charge after the Guardian brandishing a scythe. Riding on a steed seemingly made out of only flesh and muscle, the man wore little to protect himself. He ran behind the stone Guardian and fired a round from a revolver at its back. The Guardian took notice of its new prey and disengaged from the huntresses. The mysterious rider back-flipped off his horse as it disappeared into the ground.

Ruby saw the man and instantly knew who he was. The pale skin, the horse, the scythe. It all added up to one thing.

Death had come.

“Okay, who is he?!” Blake asked as she pointed.

“That is Death. He’s one of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse.” Ruby answered.

“Well, that sounds very pleasant.” Blake muttered sarcastically.

Death ran circles around the Guardian, and shot an explosive plant attached to its arm which knocked the arm off, causing it to drop the hammer.

“Come on, we have to help him!” Ruby said.

“I don’t have my weapon!” Blake yelled as she gestured to her class clothes.

“Well, you should have grabbed it.” Ruby told her as she zipped off in a flash of rose petals. She stopped over the shoulder plate, before diving down and stabbing the large, corrupted gem with the butt of her scythe as Death dug his into it.

“You again?! I do not require your assistance!” Death barked as he hopped off and pulled out his blades.

“Well, if you don’t get my help, you’ll die. You’ve got a habit of thinking with your muscles, not your brain.” Ruby said.

The corrupted Guardian pulled its shoulder back onto its body along with the arm, dragging Ruby along with it. She flipped her scythe and used the business end as a hook to hang on.

‘ _Yang is gonna kill me for letting this happen.’_ Blake thought as she took cover behind a boulder.

The Guardian slammed down its hammer in an attempt to crush death. Ruby struggled to maintain a grip on her scythe.  The Pale Rider gracefully dodged the hammer and quickly shot another explosive. Ruby jumped off before the arm hit the ground, landing with a roll next to Death.

She looked up at Death and swung her scythe behind her back. Death nodded and changed his scythe into its full length mode. The two charged and jumped up, cocking their blades back. Death raised his above his head as Ruby prepared to slash the large gem with her scythe. With the rider slashing vertically and the redhead slashing horizontally, the armor exploded with a satisfying kaboom.  The blast knocked the two back, and they planted themselves in the dirt with their weapons, coming to a stop before the now one armed Guardian.  Death summoned his horse and rushed towards the Guardian. The Guardian swung his other arm, almost decapitating the horseman.  It  raised its leg up and slammed its foot down, pinning Death as he struggled to keep the massive stone foot off him.  Ruby raised her weapon and sprinted at the Guardian. The observant being noticed her, and heaved its arm, generating yellow electricity into a spiked ball. Suddenly, a being of pure fire appeared in front of the ball as it was shot, blocking the blast and chipping the Guardian’s arm.

As the dust settled, Ruby could see Blake standing near her.

“I am not gonna get killed by your sister for letting you die!” Blake yelled. “Now, I’ll distract it!”

Death continued his struggle against the Guardian’s stone foot as Blake blocked blast after blast with her semblance and Ruby took potshots at the main gem on its head.

“Young one!” Death called. “Lead one of the shots into its legs!”

Ruby nodded, and signaled to Blake. She moved out of the way and gave a thumbs up. Ruby took a shot at the Guardian’s arm, and as if on cue, it charged and fired a shot. The bombs were somehow homing in on her, and she activated her semblance and used it to lead the bomb away. She stopped and took a breather, then reactivated her semblance. With the bomb still chasing her, she shot through the goliath’s legs and watched as the bomb exploded between them, crippling the titan.  Death pushed the leg off him and rolled over. He sped over to the arm, almost instantly mounting it and climbing the pegs on the side. He jumped to the left of the arm, grappling himself onto the gem  holding its other arm on . He took out his scythe and stabbed it mercilessly until the  monster shook him off,  roaring in pain.  Death slammed down into the dirt, knocking out a crater from the impact of his landing. The Guardian roared at Death and aimed his cannon. 

“Oh, come on! That should have taken your arm off!” Ruby yelled, disappointed at how durable the Guardian was.

Death summoned his horse and launched away. The Guardian fired at Death, and the pale rider reached for his revolver, Redemption. Redemption had originally belonged to his brother, Strife. Death  shot at the explosive, just enough of a hit to get it after him, but not enough to explode it. The horseman baited the ball away from the stone giant, and then abruptly stopped his horse. He stared at Ruby, and without speaking, she knew what to do. She planted her feet down and readied her weapon. Death watched the bomb with anticipation. As the bomb drew close, he kicked his horse in the side and went flying towards the Guardian, his mighty steed spewing unholy energy behind him. Death stood up on his horse’s saddle, and jumped up onto the Guardian, his mount phasing into the ground. He gripped the cracks in the stone, using them to climb  the arm . As the bomb arrived at last, Ruby took a deep breath, and then swung her scythe underhandedly into the back of the bomb. With it hooked she whipped the blade in an upwards motion, sending the spiked explosive flying into the massive creation’s pelvic area.  The Guardian buckled at that attack and fell.

‘ _I just crippled a giant stone monster...by hitting it in the balls.’_ Ruby thought. _‘Wow, my life sounds so weird out of context.’_

Death climbed the arm once again, and lifted himself up to the gem. He slashed with his blade before jumping off and seemingly hovering as he switched his scythe to its full length and stabbed the gem. He fell to the ground with a smash as the other arm crumbled at last. The Guardian howled in pain. It attempted to walk to crush the duo, but without proper balance, it fell and destroyed itself.

The two walked over to look at the head, and to their surprise, the head levitated by itself and attempted to reassemble its body. Death looked over at Ruby.

“Stay”. He growled. He then rushed over, climbing pieces of the body, before transforming into a large, levitating creature with skeletal wings and a dark purple glow about him. He flew over to the head and buried his scythe deep inside its skull. The head fell back down with a smash and a thud. Blake walked over and kicked the inanimate head. 

“So, what was this thing?” Blake asked.

“A Guardian. It was meant to smash through that.” Death said as he gestured to the mass of corruption with a large eye blocking the path to the Tree of Life.

“I can’t tell which is weirder.” Blake said. “Ruby, how is it it that you do this for fun?!”

“It’s the thrill of victory. The feeling that you saved someone or something.” Ruby said.

Just then, a large older man, with a long white beard  hobbled over with a long staff.

“Thank you, Pale Rider. You have defeated the Guardian. Yet, if the path to the Tree of Life is to be cleared, I have no choice but to bring him back.” The man said.

“How many times would you have me kill him?” Death replied.

“The Guardian will be as a newborn, free of corruption.” The man told him. “Now, stand aside, this will take more than a small effort.”

The man’s staff crackled with electricity as he slammed it into the ground. A torrent of blue energy erupted around him as the Guardian was rebuilt.

“You won’t survive this!” Death yelled.

“I am a Maker!” The man replied. “That task defines my very purpose, as the reaping of souls defines yours! There is...no escaping it!”

The gem reentered the Guardian’s head, repaired and shining a bright blue free of corruption.

The Maker fell flat on the ground, his body almost lifeless as his soul went to the Guardian.

“Get to the tree now, Horseman.” He said. “Your journey...is far from over.”

The man closed his eyes, as the Horseman looked up. The Guardian took a step towards the rider, and he drew his scythe. The Guardian bent down and tapped him with a stone finger, and let out a roar.  It pulled out its oversized hammer, and swung it into the corruption. The eye at the center let out a screech, and the Guardian slammed the head of the hammer into the eye. The corruption grabbed hold of the Guardian and pulled it in. It attempted to turn out, but the Maker’s soul had given it new resistance. The stone glowed and shined, and the Guardian slammed its head into the eye destroying them both.

Death, free of the tension of the Guardian, sheathed his blades. Ruby and Blake walked over to him.

“Your help was appreciated, young ones.” Death said. “You have helped me to continue in my journey.”

“Glad to help.” Ruby said optimistically. “But we have one favor to ask. We have a tournament coming up. A challenge of strength, you may call it. Would you lend us a mighty weapon to aid our cause?”

Death grunted and pulled Redemption off his belt. He turned it over in his hands, appearing to consider if it was important to him or not.  Gripping the revolver by the barrel, he handed it to Ruby.

“I never liked Strife anyway.” Death said.

“Your help will not be forgotten. Good luck in your quest. Hope you free War!”  
Death nodded and trodded off to the Tree of Life.

When he was out of view, Blake turned to Ruby.

“What did you mean by ‘his quest’?” Blake asked.

“Oh, his brother got framed for killing the entire human race. He’s trying to bring humans back to life to prove him innocent.” Ruby explained.

‘ _Lovely. Helping a guy resurrect mankind. Girl’s got problems.’_ Blake thought.

“Either way, let’s get back before Yang kills us.” Blake said.

“All right, grab my shoulder.” Ruby said.

Blake did just that, and Ruby activated the World Jumper.

 

_Beacon Academy Dorm Rooms_

 

Ruby reappeared in her dorm as usual with Blake. Average sneaky trip, no problems.

What was  _not_ average were the one hundred and seventy-five pounds of blonde muscle that was waiting for her when she reappeared.

In one fell swoop, Yang punched Ruby out a window and down into the courtyard, making a crater.

Ruby felt in that moment that all eyes were on her, and that was to be expected.

 

‘ _Self note: No more sneaking off during the day unless I wanna get punched.’_ Ruby thought as she passed out.


	4. Not So Bad Once You Know Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team RWBY goes intergalatic by visiting the world of Dark Matter.  
> The Raza Crew and RWBY blow up a spaceship.  
> And everyone finds out what happens when you piss off Yang too much or halt her and her team's escape from an exploding ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus H F*cking Popsicles, this was the chapter from hell.  
> I had so much stress about it.  
> Is that too dark?  
> Is the pacing weird?  
> Should I cut that?  
> This chapter legit made my head hurt. I'm gonna pop a Motrin and pass out.

_The Wormhole III-Battle of Beacon_

**Chapter Three-Not So Bad Once You Know Them**

 

Ruby shuffled about in her chair as Yang leaned on the desk and stared her down.

“Now, how long have you been sneaking out?” Yang asked her.

“I dunno, few months?” Ruby answered nervously.

Yang shifted her eyes to the revolver laying on the desk and grabbed it.

“And what is this?” She asked as she held it.

“Redemption. It’s a very powerful revolver.” Ruby told her.

Yang raised an eyebrow and pointed the gun at the window. She pulled the trigger, almost falling back from the strength and watched as a hole almost the size of her fist appeared in the window.

“Yang, you idiot! You could have shot me!” Weiss yelled.

Yang shrugged at her. “This thing has a kick. I’m keeping it.” Yang said as she tucked the revolver into the back of her skirt. She turned back to her sister.

“Now, how many of those cube things do you have?” Yang questioned.

“Twenty...possibly thirty.” Ruby said.

Yang leaned in towards her.

“I want to use one of them. I always said I wanted to see this world, but I’d like to see how other worlds are too.” Yang said.

Ruby nodded and reached into the bag. She pulled out a cube marked Dark Matter. She disassembled it quickly and put the core into her suit.

“Wait!” Blake yelled as she swung Gambol Shroud over her back. “Before you two go, I want to go too.”

Weiss rolled her eyes. “Well, someone has to keep you three in check.” She said as she picked up Myrtenaster.

“Alright, then. Grab my shoulder.” Ruby said. They each put a hand on her, and she activated the WJ.

 

_Unknown Space Station_

_Mikkei Combine controlled space_

The team materialized inside what appeared to be a maintenance area _._ They got up and got their bearings.

“Where are we?” Yang asked.

Ruby pulled out her scroll and turned on the flashlight. She shone it on a logo which read  **MIKKEI COMBINE-TRADING OUTPOST DELTA-7** .

“Oh.” Yang said. “What’s the Mikkei Combine?”

“It’s a big company. Owns a lot of ships.” Ruby answered. “Let’s find our way into the main area.”

They nodded and walked down the corridor, until they saw an air vent over a shop’s back room. Ruby pointed to it. Yang understood this gesture and stomped on the vent to break it open. She jumped down and gestured for the rest of her team to follow. They landed quietly and stood up. Ruby quietly opened the door and walked out  into the shop .  Ruby powered down her suit. They then noticed that they landed in a  cafe . But that wasn’t the most interesting part. T here was a large man in a leather jacket. He was arguing with a shaved, well built Asian man in a black shirt and cargo shorts with a myriad of weapon holsters. Just then, a smaller girl with green hair sitting with a laptop, picked up her computer and walked out. On the way out, however, she pick-pocketed what appeared to be a data drive from the man and slipped it in her coat. Neither man noticed it. A minute later, the shaved man walked out too.

“Well, come on! Let’s follow that thief!” Weiss hissed.

“Maybe she had a reason for stealing that.” Blake offered.

“And why do you say that?” Weiss said as she turned to her partner.

“That man was facing her. He had to have seen her and known about it. I think they were both in on it.” Blake said.

“How do you know that?” Yang asked.

“I stole a lot in the White Fang. Helps to have a distraction.” Blake said.

“Never mind, we’ll still follow them.” Ruby said as she moved to follow the two. Her team followed her.

They soon located the two. They were now joined by three others. A tall, athletic woman with long black hair. An older man with brown hair and a stubble carrying  a pistol on his hip. And an African-American man in a tank top with an imposingly large frame carrying an ammo box. Ruby and her team hid behind a corner and listened in.

“So, now we can finally find out why Ferrous Corp. is after us.” The woman said as she inspected the disk.

“I don’t get why they’re still after us. Thought we scared ‘em off after that miner’s planet?” The older man said.

“They forget that we have Mikkei’s help...speaking of which...Three, did you deal with Truffault?” The woman said.

“ Yep. Said she’ll be in contact with another job.” The older man said.

“Who names their kid Three? You’ve gotta be really unoriginal to do that.” Yang whispered.

Weiss tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to a large holographic screen to the side.

Yang looked at it and saw a mugshot of “Three” with a caption.

**GALACTIC AUTHORITY MOST WANTED**

**MARCUS BOONE**

**WANTED FOR-**

**MURDER**

**ASSAULT**

**KIDNAPPING**

**PIRACY**

**OBSTRUCTION OF JUSTICE  
NOT PERMITTED TO CARRY WEAPONS UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES**

“That guy’s a criminal?! And he’s walking around in public?!” Yang hissed. “Someone stop him!”

As it turned out, she would get her wish.

“Officers! Help! It’s Boone, he’s here!” A man yelled into a phone. An alarm began blaring as all the shops activated security shutters.

“Shit! We’ve been blown!” The woman said. She ran up to the man and kneed him before uppercutting him and knocking him out.

“Back to the Raza! Now!” The shaved man yelled.

Ruby jumped up and followed them as they sped through the station.

“Ruby, wait!” Yang said as she and the rest of Team RWBY moved to give chase.

Ruby followed the group through the station. Galactic Authority officers attempted to stop her but Yang plowed right through them nonstop.

They eventually made it to the airlock. The group rushed in as Ruby used her semblance to get through. Yang used her brute strength to force the door open as the rest of the team piled through.

The woman turned around and looked down at Ruby.  
“Oh, it’s you again. And you brought friends.” The woman said. “There’s no time for introductions right now. Get to the bridge!”

Ruby nodded and she and her team ran to the bridge with the woman. When she arrived, there was a woman standing in the middle of the room with her hands behind her back. The woman had her hair tied in a bun and was wearing a blue jumpsuit.  
“Hello, Two. It appears you have been discovered. And it seems Miss Rose has joined us once again.” She said in a monotone voice.

“Get us out of here!” Two barked.

“Affirmative. Engaging sublight engines.” She replied.

Right then, without anyone touching the controls, the ship undocked and powered its engines to speed away from the station.

“What the hell?!” Yang said.

Ruby pointed to the woman. “It’s the android. She’s connected to the ship.” She explained.

The group felt an explosion in the ship. “We are being fired upon.” The Android said.

“We know!” Three yelled at her. “Five, shield status?”

The girl with the green hair tapped away at her console. “Holding at seventy-five percent. We need to get out of here.” She said.

“Android, do it! Activate the drive.” Two ordered.

“Understood. Activating blink drive.” The Android said as a bar appeared on the main window indicating its charge.  When fully charged, the station and ships disappeared from view suddenly, a rust-red planet replacing them shortly after.

“Where are we?” Two asked.

“In orbit over Xogrov Beta.” The android answered.

Two breathed a sigh of relief and slumped back in her chair. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. She was getting tired of civilians calling in the Galactic Authority. She tried to organize her thoughts and plan her crew’s next move, but she was interrupted by the sound of a revolver being cocked. She snapped her eyes open to see Yang pointing her gun at Three.

“Put your hands in the air, and step away from the console. Now!” Yang demanded, pointing Redemption with an iron grip.

Three stood up with his hands in the air and walked towards Yang.

“Don’t come any closer!” Yang yelled.

“Yang, you really don’t wanna do this.” Ruby warned her.

“This man is a criminal! Why would you hang out with him?!” Yang said.

“It’s...it’s complicated!” Ruby argued. “But you really don’t wanna mess with Three!”

“He’s not going anywhere!” Yang said as she continued pointing the pistol. “Now, lead me to the airlock.”

“Alright, fine. This way.” Three said as he moved out of the room. As he stepped out of the bridge though, he wheeled around and punched Yang in the face. Yang fell to the floor, and Three grabbed her gun and turned it on her.

“You two, chill out! Now!” Two yelled.

“This girl’s a fucking ‘narc!” Three replied.

Yang pulled herself up and glared at Three, her eyes red as blood. Team RWB slowly backed into a corner.

“What’s up with your eyes, ya freak?” Three asked.

Yang growled and pounced on Three, knocking him to the floor. She then began to viciously assault him, punching him in the face repeatedly. Three could hardly fight back, and was on the verge of death.

Just then, Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose in sniper form and a clip of electric rounds into it.

She slipped carefully out of the corner, and took aim at her sister. She took a deep breath and fired. The round hit Yang and sent electricity coursing throughout her body. She struggled against it and screamed but eventually ran out of energy and crashed onto Three, unconscious.

“Can someone get her boobs out of my face? They’re making me a bit uncomfortable.” Three asked.

Ruby walked over and kicked Yang off him. She landed opposite him with a thud, her clothes mildly scorched.

“Four, Android-take Three and the freaky violent girl-” Two started.

“Yang.” Ruby interrupted.

“-Take ‘Yang’ to the quarantine cell and put Three in the infirmary. And take any weapons she has.” Two finished. “Everyone else, go to the canteen. I need to talk with Ruby here.”

Four walked over and helped Three up, while the Android slung Yang over her shoulder. Five motioned for Blake and Weiss to follow her and disappeared down the corridor.

When everyone was gone, Two shut the doors and gestured for Ruby to sit down.

“Alright, who were those people you brought onto my ship?” Two asked.

“That was my team. I’m really sorry about Yang, she can get kinda angry at times.”

“...and that anger makes her eyes turn red and causes her to put one of my crew in the infirmary?” Two asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeaaahhh...that can happen. It’s great for destroying robots though.” Ruby said.

“Well, listen, you need to get your team under control. We’re on a mission. You can come with if you can prevent incidents like that.” Two said.

“Cool! What’s your mission?” Ruby asked excitedly.

“Here’s the deal. Ferrous Corp is after us. For some reason we pissed them off. We stole a disk of files with a Ferrous commander. As soon as I get Five to crack it, we’re gonna send the fight to them and show them why you don’t mess with the Raza’s crew.” Two explained.

At this point, Ruby was practically brimming with excitement. She couldn’t wait to go on a mission with the crew of the Raza.

At this point, Ruby was practically brimming with excitement. A real mission with the crew of the Raza.

 

_Raza Canteen_

 

“So, what you’re saying is...you used to be criminals but you lost your memories?” Weiss asked.

“Hey...I was a pickpocket. There’s a difference.” Five said.

“But you’re still criminals.” Weiss said.

“Technically. If I wanted to, I could erase everyone’s criminal record on a whim.” Five said.

Weiss just blinked in disbelief at that statement.

‘ _They’re criminals and they don’t even care! How does that dolt Ruby like them?!’_ Weiss thought.

“Well, enough about us. I wanna know about you.” Five said as she rested her arms on the table. “You. Black hair. What’s your name?”  
“I’m Blake. This is Weiss.” Blake answered.

“And what about the girl that put Three in the infirmary?” Five interrogated. Blake grimaced and looked off to the side.

“That’s...yeah, that’s Yang. We’re _really_ sorry about her losing her temper on your crew mate.” She said.

“You come from the same place as Ruby?” Five asked.

“Well, I come from Atl-” Weiss started to declare.

“Yes, we both come from the same place as her.” Blake interrupted.

“Alright, well, don’t start any fights like your friend and we’ll get along well.” Five said.

The intercom screeched and Two’s voice came on over it.

“Hey, Team...RWBY. Think that’s right. You’re needed on the bridge.” Two said over the intercom.

“Come on. Time to see what we’ve got.” Five said as she stood up.

 

_Raza Bridge_

The Raza crew arrived on the bridge. Soon after they arrived, they heard Team WBY arriving.

“Look, I already apologized. Are the zip-cuffs really needed?” They heard Yang say from down the hall.

“Yes. Because of you, one of their crew is knocked out in the infirmary.” Blake replied.

Team WBY turned the corner. Weiss and Blake were escorting Yang, who had been put in zip-cuffs for the safety of the crew. They entered the bridge and stood near the back.

“Good, everybody’s here. Now, we’ve got a mission.” Two said as she held up the disk. “Five hasn’t finished cracking it yet, but we’ve already got good intel off it.”

Two inserted the disk into a console and the contents filled the screen on the bridge. She opened what seemed to be an internal memo from Ferrous Corp executives.

 

_Internal Ferrous Corporation Memorandum from Commander Nieman of the FCS Deliverance_

 

_To all employees, soldiers, and vessels_

_Ferrous Corporation is hereby ordering an intergalactic manhunt for the infamous crew of the “Raza” for causing the loss of a valuable mining colony by siding with the rebellious miners._

_Their actions led to Mikkei Combine control of the planet, and directly led to a severe loss in profits and a large drop in our stock price, along with making a mockery of Ferrous Corp._

_The Raza must learn what happens when Ferrous Corporation loses money._

 

_P.S._

_Nuke the colony too, and keep it off the record. We’ll say a reactor exploded. If Ferrous can’t control it, neither can Mikkei._

 

“They’re still mad about that?” Six asked.

“They never got over it.” Two replied. “I’ve formulated a plan. It’s dangerous, but it will send them back to the stone age.”

“Dangerous is kinda what we do. Can’t be that bad.” Five said optimistically.

Two clicked open a map with a dot on it marked “DLVERNCE”.  
“This is a map showing the last known location of the FCS Deliverance. Now, here comes the fun part...we’re gonna go find it and blow it up.” Two said with a devious smile.

“Do you really _have_ to blow it up?” Weiss asked.

“Well, alternatively, we could kill everyone on board and leave the ship there as a warning to Ferrous Corp.” Two told her sarcastically.

“Now you know how it felt being in the White Fang under Adam.” Blake whispered.

“Now, the Android will fly the Raza there and track the Deliverance. Five and Six will stay here and help with the guns. Me, Four, and Team RWBY will board the ship and trigger the explosion.” Two explained. “Sound good?”

Four and Five nodded in agreement. Ruby gave a thumbs up, and Yang attempted to give a thumbs up.

“Quick question.” Yang said.

“Yes?” Two replied.

“Can I have my gun back?” Yang asked. “And can we ditch the cuffs?”  
“We’ll take the cuffs off and you can have your gun back when we board the ship.” Two said.

“Fine.” Yang grumbled.

“Android, lock on to the Deliverance and activate blink drive.” Two ordered.

“Okay. Target locked. Charging blink drive.” The Android said.

The bar appeared on the screen again. The red planet blinked away as empty space took its place.

Two walked over to Yang and pulled out her knife. She cut her cuffs and released her.

“Don’t. Start. Anything.” Two told her. Yang grunted at her.

“Android, scan the area. Where’s the ship?” Two said.

The Android closed her eyes for a minute, then reopened them and pointed north-west. Sure enough, in the blackness of space, the shape of a Ferrous Corp Destroyer could be made out.

‘ _It can’t be that easy.’_ Ruby thought. _‘They have to know we’re here.’_

“They are charging weapons.” The Android announced.

‘ _Knew it.’_ Ruby thought.

“Android, fire back.! RWBY, Four, get to the Marauder! I’ll meet you there!” Two barked. She tossed Yang her gun before she left and Yang caught it, slipping it back in her skirt.

The team nodded and followed Ruby and Four out of the bridge. They swung around the corner and sat down in the Marauder.

“Shit.” Four hissed under his breath.

“What?” Ruby asked.

“Only Six really knows how to fly this thing. We forgot about that.” Four said.

Blake peered over his shoulders at the controls and studied the design of the console.

“Let me try.” She told him.

“What?” Four said in shock?

“Let me try it. I used to pilot airships for this group I was a part of. This looks pretty similar to that.” Blake said.

Four shrugged and changed seats with Blake.  She stretched out her arms and took a deep breath. She powered up the shuttle right as Two got in.

“You know how to fly this thing?” Two asked.

“Apparently she does.” Four replied.

Blake detached the Shuttle from the bay and engaged the throttle. She shot towards the Deliverance, barely dodging blasts from it. She got in close and fired a shot at the command room in passing  and missed .  She then circled the craft looking for an entrance.

“Hey, where do I park this thing?” Blake asked Two.

“I don’t know. Five, where’s the cargo hold?” Two asked over her comms.

“Broadside. Big door.” Five answered.

B lake swung the Marauder around and located the door. She took aim, blasted a hole in it, and then proceeded to crash the Marauder through at speed. The shuttle slid across the floor and crashed into a wall. The blast door sealed the hole and Blake exhaled loudly.

“Wow-this thing is-yeah, it’s a lot of harder to fly than an airship.” Blake said.

“No shit!” Yang yelled from the back.

“Ugh. Let’s just blow this thing to pieces already.” Two said as she loaded her pistol. The ragtag team nodded and left the shuttle.

“Freeze!” A guard yelled.

Two shot him twice in the chest and left him to die.

“You could have just knocked him out.” Ruby mumbled.

They walked to the door of the hold. There was an ID card lock on it. Four stabbed his knife into it and it opened.

They stepped out to an ambush by four soldiers. Weiss froze the guards and Yang knocked them out.

“The reactor is this way.” Two said, walking down the corridor. Suddenly, Commander Nieman’s face appeared on all the screens in the corridor.

“Ah, what a pleasant surprise this is. The infamous ‘Raza Crew’ comes to my ship just when I’m looking to kill them.” He said. “And you brought friends! The more the merrier, eh?”

“We know this is about the mining colony.” Four said. “Now you’re gonna learn not to pick a fight with us.”

“Oh, I’m _so_ scared of you…not.” Nieman said. “You can blow up my ship. You can leave me to die. But in the end, Ferrous Corp will-” 

Yang shot the screens with Redemption and blew the smoke out.   
“That guy talks too much.” She said.

 

Two nodded and motioned for the team to continue.

They fought their way down the corridor and arrived at a decontamination booth.

“Oh, I hate these things.” Two said. She punched the button to open it. “Get ready to get wet.”

“Bow chicka bow wow.” Yang said.

Ruby rolled her eyes and they entered the booth.

“Beginning decontamination.” A computer announced.

At that moment, the group was assaulted with freezing cold water from all directions. Blake hissed in all directions and Weiss could be heard complaining about her clothes.

The group walked out of the booth miserable and angry.

“Remind me to grab a pry bar while we’re here so I can force those damn doors open on our way out.” Blake said.

Weiss gave a thumbs up and they marched on. They carved a path through every guard and finally arrived at the ship’s reactor. Yang and Blake held the engineers hostage while Two grabbed the chief engineer.

“Now, obey or die. Where do I place explosives on the reactor for the highest damage?” Two growled.

“Um...crap...The turbine! Right there! Blow the turbine!” The chief engineer told her.

Two snapped his neck and tossed him aside. She walked to the reactor and scanned it for the turbine.

“You know, they might be good guys, but they’re still excessive in their killing.” Weiss whispered to Ruby.

“Yeah, it’s one of their faults. You get used to it.” Ruby said.

Two located the turbine and pulled out an explosive charge.

“Where were you even storing that?” Yang asked.

“Let’s just say my upper chest was very uncomfortable walking down here.” Two said.

Two gripped the charge and threw it into the turbine.

“It’s set on five minutes, we have to move now!” Two yelled.

Weiss began to run, but then diverted her gaze to a table and sprinted to it.

“Blake, here!” She shouted as she tossed a crowbar to the faunus. Blake caught it and nodded.

The group sped down the hallway, and arrived once more at the decontamination station.

“Make it quick. We’ve got three minutes!” Four said as Blake began to force the door open. Yang slipped behind her and helped pull. Blake left a dust clone to hold the door as everyone slipped under the clone.

Once inside the station, Yang simply slammed herself against the door and knocked it off its mountings.

“Two minutes! Back to the Marauder now!” Two barked. Ruby activated her semblance and zipped past the guards, leaving the rest of the group to plow through the guards.

They hurried down the hall and into the cargo bay and plopped into the Marauder’s seats.

Blake powered up the engine and began to hover. Then, out of nowhere, they heard a thump from outside the shuttle. Just then, Commander Nieman forced the door open and crawled in.

“You can destroy my ship. You can kill my crew. But if I die, I’m taking you pricks with me!” Nieman said. Yang bolted out of her seat, with her eyes glowing flame red and a menacing appearance.

She then grabbed Nieman by the back of his shirt, slammed him into the floor of the shuttle, then hit him in the face with her knee. Yang then grabbed him by the throat with a death grip and hung him out of the shuttle.

“Fuck off.” She growled simply as she threw him out of the Marauder and into a wall of the cargo hold. He hit a shelf and hit the ground with a thud.

She slammed herself down into her seat as everyone refused to look at her.

“Alright...Hey, Five, hack into the ship and open the blast doors.” Two said over comms.

“I’ll try, but we’ve taken fire quite badly.” Five said.

Blake tapped on the controls anxiously. At long last, the doors opened and Blake sped out of the hole she came in from.

The ship exploded in a magnificent fireball as bits of steel flew scattered throughout space. They had just barely escaped it. They flew back to the Raza and docked in the Marauder bay. Blake powered down the shuttle.

The group silently walked out as Two and Four went to the bridge and Team RWBY went to the canteen.

 

_Raza Canteen_

_Thirty minutes post explosion_

 

Team RWBY sat in silence, with their heads hung low.

“We have to talk about it.” Ruby said, breaking the silence.

“Yes, it can’t be ignored.” Blake said.

Ruby turned to face her sister.  
“Yang...what happened on the Deliverance? We’ve never seen you get that angry.” Ruby asked.

“I...I don’t know. I just didn’t want him to mess up our escape.” Yang said. “And he was a douche.”

“So you killed him?!” Ruby replied.

“We killed everyone on that ship!” Yang shouted.

“Then you didn’t need to throw him into a wall by the neck!” Blake chimed on.

“What does it matter? He’s dead. Everybody is dead.” Yang said.

“You killed a human being. That can’t be ignored.” Ruby said. “Let’s just get home.”

Weiss and Blake nodded in agreement. Team RWBY stood up and put their arms on Ruby’s shoulders. She powered on her armor, tapped away at the TACPAD, and in a flash of light, they disappeared from the canteen.

Five then walked in on the canteen.

“Hey, can you come to-oh.” Five said as she realized they had left.

 

_Team RWBY Dorm Room_

 

The team reappeared in their dorm room. It was dark out at that point. Ruby powered down her armor and took it off, putting the core back in its cube. Blake climbed into bed and grabbed her book. Weiss put up Myrtenaster and Yang marched out of the dorm.

‘ _I still can’t believe Yang killed someone just because he held a threat of preventing our escape.’_ Ruby thought. _‘This still can’t get out though.’_

 

_Cinder’s Team’s Dorm_

 

‘ _Hmm...Team RWBY was back late tonight. And that Yang left in a real huff. Perhaps I should investigate what’s been going on with them’_ Cinder thought as flicked through files on her scroll.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that last part too dark?  
> I don't know. I don't feel like I did well on this chapter at all.  
> And I keep thinking I might disappoint my readers because it took so long to come out and it's not a good chapter.  
> Oh, well. I'm deep in it now. I gotta finish it.


	5. Preparations for Vytal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *FILLER CHAPTER*
> 
> Ruby gets some extra firepower for the Vytal tournament, and then proceeds to take a DvD and a newspaper from Harlem so her team can learn about the people of other worlds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As said in this summary, this is a filler chapter while I think up the next chapter.  
> I'm thinking I'll get this fic caught up to the end of Wormhole II in the next chapter and move forward from there.

_The Wormhole III-Battle of Beacon_

**Chapter Four-Preparations for Vytal**

 

_Beacon Cliff_

_One Week after the Deliverance Battle_

“Okay, team. The Vytal Tournament is coming, and we need to be on the top of our game.” Ruby said as she held up a bullet. “Can anyone tell me what this is?”

“Duh. It’s a bullet. What makes it so special?” Weiss said condescendingly.

“This is not just any bullet. This is the Judas. It’s extremely rare, extremely expensive, and I only got them by stealing from a Harlem crime boss.” Ruby explained.

“Ruby! You stole those?!” Yang asked.

“I said he was a crime boss. He murdered countless people, so stealing his ammo is fine in my eyes.” Ruby said.

“Still, what makes it stand out?” Blake asked.

“Watch and learn.” She said smugly as she loaded one into a clip. She hefted her scythe and took aim at a nearby tree. Pulling the bolt back, she took a deep breath. She pulled the trigger and the Judas sped down the barrel and whizzed into the tree. It entered the bark and begun drilling through the tree when suddenly it exploded and snapped the tree in half.

“What the hell was that?!” Weiss yelled. “That...are you trying to murder the other competitors?!”

“You know, I didn’t think about that.” Ruby said quietly to herself.

“Do you not have anything else?” Weiss asked.

“Well, I could send Yang to K'un-Lun for a few months.” Ruby offered.

“I’m here too, you know! I’d rather not!” Yang argued.

“Alright, everyone just chill out!” Blake yelled as silence befell her team. “Ruby, is there anything or anyone from this ‘Harlem’ you speak of?”

“Well, Harlem is on the cube marked MCU. There’s lots of guys there. You got bulletproof guys, you got flying guys, you got guys that can manipulate time. Take your pick there.” Ruby said.

Blake rubbed her temples and walked about the cliff.

“Do you have any other cubes with lots of weapons in their world?” Yang suggested.  
“I have one that says ‘Warcraft’ with countless weapons. Only went there once. Ended up getting imprisoned by some giant walking bulls that called themselves ‘Tauren’, They were nice. Had a big obsession with nature though.” Ruby answered.

“Alright, that’s a start. How quickly can you take a weapon and get back?” Blake questioned.

“Pretty quick.” Ruby said.

“Do it tonight. See if you can get one of us a good weapon to use in the tournament.” Blake ordered.

“Wait one minute. Do they have any abilities they could teach us?” Weiss asked.

Ruby thought about it for a minute.

“Actually, I did see some using nature to fight.” Ruby said.

“How were they using it?” Weiss asked.

“Oh, nothing much. Just summoning some lightning and creating earthquakes.” Ruby told her.

“Can they teach me?” Weiss questioned.

“Chill out, girl. They’re not mega friendly to humans but if you make a good impression they’ll probably teach you. They like nature, so therefore they like people that like nature.” Ruby answered.

At that point, Weiss almost passed out from excitement at the potential power she could learn.

_Beacon_

_Team RWBY dorm_

_Later that night_

“Okay, so just so we’re clear, you’re gonna grab a weapon and come back. Don’t waste time.” Blake said.

Ruby nodded. She had already slipped on her armor and had it turned on.

“Hey, wait.” Yang said. “I know that you might still be mad at me for last week, but...could you maybe run by this ‘Harlem’ and bring me a newspaper from there?”

“Sure, I’ll steal one for you.” Ruby said.

“You really can’t just buy one? You’ve got plenty of Lien.” Weiss complained.

“That’s the problem. In that world, people use a different type of money.” Ruby explained.  
Weiss rolled her eyes.

“Best get going. It’s 9:35 right now.” Blake informed her.

Ruby gave a thumbs-up and activated her suit, zipping away in a flash of light.

 

_City of Dalaran_

_Greyfang Enclave_

Ruby appeared in the gardens of Greyfang Enclave, a part of Dalaran belonging to the Alliance. As Ruby lifted herself up, she saw the usual suspects of the enclave. The Night Elves and their druids, maintaining the flora of the area. The Worgen Guards patrolling, watching for Burning Legion invaders. And the mages, using their powers to locate artifacts of the Broken Isles.

“Hmph. Damn spellchuckers. Can’t walk anywhere, always teleporting in.” Ruby heard a guard say in passing. Ruby walked through the town, dodging the wide variety of mounts and adventurers speeding to turn in their quests. She stepped out on Krasus’ Landing and pulled out a small pouch of gold she had brought. She laid eyes on the flight master and walked over.

“Hello, little one.  How can I help you today?” The flight master asked.

“Hey. Can I get a gryphon to Trueshot Lodge?” Ruby asked as she handed over the gold.

The flight master smiled and passed her the reins of a white gryphon. Ruby nodded and climbed onto its saddle.

‘ _Alright. I...think I remember how to do this. Been a while since I visited.’_ Ruby thought.

Ruby kicked the gryphon in the rear with her boot and it launched away from the landing. She screamed as it zipped away and held onto the reins for dear life. As if from instinct, the bird careened towards the region of Highmountain.

“ There we go. Good gryphon.” Ruby said as she patted its head.  The gryphon grumbled in response.

Ruby let off slightly on the beast’s reins and leaned back.

‘ _I won’t lie. A lot of these worlds have their problems. But it doesn’t change the fact that you can’t get an experience like this on Remnant.’_ Ruby thought.

After a short flight, the gryphon dove down towards the home of Azeroth’s hunters and huntresses. It landed softly on the dirt, barely making a sound. Ruby climbed off the saddle and pulled a chunk of meat out of a nearby trough and tossed it to the gryphon, who devoured it in one bite.

‘ _Hmm, looks pretty quiet. Sneaking in won’t be hard. Finding a good weapon will be.’_ Ruby thought, looking about the grounds.  She lightly crept away from the gryphon post and towards the lodge. She slipped behind a tree and hid as a blood elf walked out with an oversized black boar on a leash. The boar had large green spikes poking out of its spine. Ruby mentally associated it with a Boarbatusk from Remnant. Once the elf left, Ruby stepped out from behind the tree and used her semblance to zip into the building.

‘ _Okay. Weapons, weapons, weapons. So many cool weapons, and I can only choose one. This is tougher than I thought.’_ Ruby thought to herself.

Ruby pulled a large polearm adorned with tribal feathers off the wall.

‘ _Nah, no one in my team uses polearms but me.’_ Ruby thought as she hung it back up.

She set her sights then on a large mace. The plaque on its stand showed that it had come from Pandaria and was highly valued. Ruby hefted it and felt the weight almost instantly.

‘ _Yang could make this work. But it’s too heavy for me to take back.’_ She thought. She then dropped the mace on the floor with a large boom. She froze up at the shock of the sound. However, after almost two minutes, not one hunter came bursting in to investigate.  She let out a deep breath and left the mace on the floor. As she looked up, she saw a large stand in the middle of the room. On it sat a large cannon with a shield on the front that had green glowing cracks. The cannon was savage, some would even say untamed.

There was large plaque that read “ **FELFIRE MUNITIONS LAUNCHER-RECOVERED FROM SIEGEMASTER MAR’TAK DURING THE SIEGE OF HELLFIRE CITADEL** ”

Ruby walked over to it and marveled in its presence.  The weapon gave off an aura of strength and fire.

‘ _This. This is what I’m stealing. This is the one.’_ Ruby thought. She lifted the gun off the stand and held it at her hip.

‘ _This is much better. Good feel to it, and a balanced weight to boot.’_ Ruby thought as she inspected the weapon. She lowered the weapon so it swung gently by her leg. She powered up her armor and escaped the lodge.

An hour later, the blood elf who left reentered the lodge and released his boar. He looked up at the stand and noticed that the cannon was missing.

“Ah, damn it. Must be the Feltotems again. Didn’t know we had a breach though. I’ll have to tell the boss about this.” He said to himself.

 

_Team RWBY Dorm Room_

_Beacon_

 

Ruby reappeared in the dorm room, as per usual, and she dropped the gun on the desk with a resounding thud.

“What. The hell. Is that?” Yang asked with her jaw agape as she stared at the cannon.

“This is a Felfire Munitions Launcher. It’s gonna help us win at this tournament!” Ruby said excitedly as she quickly changed cubes. “Now, I need to go to Harlem real quick. Be back soon!” 

Ruby then flashed away yet again.

“So...that’s obviously gonna go to Yang.” Weiss said.

“Actually, doesn’t she already have Redemption?” Blake pointed out.

“Yeah...one of us needs to take her revolver.” Weiss said.

“I can’t have both?” Yang asked.

“Well, even with your strength you’d be carrying two shotgun gauntlets, a revolver and whatever that thing is.” Weiss said.

“...good point.” Yang conceded.

 

_Harlem District, New York City_

_Lenox Avenue/Malcolm X Boulevard_

 

Ruby arrived in an alley behind a building. She got to her feet quickly and ditched her armor behind a box.

‘ _Okay, people here aren’t used to my look. Gotta look normal.’_ Ruby thought. She walked out onto the street and looked at the building. It was a small building, with one apartment over the ground floor. It looked to be a small bar with a home on top. Ruby averted her gaze to a street sign that told her she was on Malcolm X Boulevard. She looked around the streets. There were men in hoodies with what looked to be bullet holes in them. There was a businessman on his way to work, and a group of three men having a smoke.

“Ay! Come get your Luke Cage duel footage right here!” She heard a man yell down the street. “4K, front lines quality footage right here!”

This caught her eye, and Ruby walked down the street to him. She noticed that the “footage” didn’t have a proper case and had the name written in marker on them.

“Hello there. What are those you have there?” Ruby asked him.

“Well, how you doin’ girl? These are my tapes of my man Luke Cage’s duel that happened a few weeks ago.” The man said.

“How much for one of those?” Ruby asked.

“About twenty-five dollars.” He said.

Ruby pulled out twenty-five Lien and left it on the table. She then quickly grabbed a disc and activated her semblance.

“Eh, where’d you go, girl?!” The man said. “Man, I swear half of New York has superpowers at this point.”

Ruby zipped two blocks away and stopped behind a building. She took a breath and leaned against a wall.

‘ _Okay. This will work to take back. Now, if I remember, my armor is still behind the bar. Just need to zip back two blocks and get it once I get the magazine.’_ Ruby thought. _‘God, It’s annoying that no one accepts Lien anywhere.’_

She slipped the DvD into her pocket and walked back out onto the streets. Luckily for her, there was a magazine stand nearby. She ducked down into a crouch and used her semblance to launch herself. She flew towards the stand and stopped just long enough to nab a copy of the _New York Amsterdam News._ She then reactivated her semblance and sped away in a flurry of petals. She landed on a roof and hid away.

‘ _Man, I need to stop stealing. Or, if anything, I need to find a way to get their money quickly.’_ Ruby thought.

 

_Meanwhile_

_Team RWBY Dorm_

 

“WHY DO YOU NEED MY GUN?! YOUR SWORD IS A GUN!” Yang yelled.

“Because you have to get rid of at least one weapon!” Blake argued.

“Why?!” Yang retorted.

“Because the tournament officials would get onto you!” Weiss said. “And using this cannon is much more viable than charging in and hoping to punch someone!”

Yang growled at her and Blake, then grumbled and took her gauntlets off.

“Alright. Okay, fine, I’ll follow their rules.” Yang said. “But only so I can use the big gun.”

 

_Back in Harlem_

 

Ruby sped from rooftop to rooftop, making her way back the two blocks to the bar. She landed in the alley with a flourish. She dug her armor out and suited up. She powered it on and teleported away.

 

_Team RWBY Dorm...again._

 

Ruby reappeared in the dorm and handed Yang the paper and DvD. She looked down at the desk and saw her gauntlets sitting there.

“Finally gave it up, huh?” Ruby asked as she stripped off the suit and put it in the closet.

Yang nodded as she flicked through the paper.

“Hero of Harlem...says this guy has unbreakable skin.” Yang noted as she read.

“I’m sure that’s useful to him.” Blake said.

“Be even more useful if I had it.” Yang joked.

“I’m pretty sure people like that are a first come, first serve sort of deal.” Weiss said.

“Besides that, it’s still pretty dang useful to have a man who can do that.” Ruby said, climbing into her bunk and laying down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, this chapter was filler. But I do hope you enjoyed it.  
> Now, wait for the next chapter.  
> And unrelated as it is, I've also been incredibly distracted by this year's anime seasons so chapters may be fewer and far between. I also have schoolwork to deal with as time edges closer to finals. So TL:DR Finals are coming, longer chapter wait.


	6. And Now for Something Completely Different!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask yourself this-What would happen if the bad guys got a hold of the Wormhole tech Ruby uses? Well, you're about to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this was a fun chapter.  
> This one crosses over with the anime series Konosuba, of which I am a massive fan. (Megumin best girl by the way)  
> It also will start talking about how Cinder might be able to use Ruby's tech against her.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_The Wormhole III-Battle of Beacon_

**Chapter Five-And Now for Something Completely Different!**

 

_**Beacon** _

_**Team CRME Dorm** _

 

Cinder rubbed her chin as she tried to think of why Team RWBY kept going missing.

‘ _It doesn’t make sense to me. That redhead goes off to god-knows-where and she shows up later with a giant gun, a disc and a newspaper? Where’s the logic in that?”_ Cinder thought. She looked down at the clock on the desk. It was ten at night. She turned to her partners. Emerald was spinning her guns about and pacing whilst Mercury was laying on his bed reading a tabloid.

“You two. Come with me, we’re paying Team RWBY a visit.” Cinder ordered. Emerald set down her guns and Mercury rolled his eyes as he slammed his magazine on a nightstand. They walked out of the dorm and headed down the hall.

“Now, Emerald, I’m going to need your semblance for this to keep me hidden.” Cinder said.

“Alright. I can buy you some time.” Emerald replied.

They came to the door of Team RWBY’s dorm. From the sounds of it, the team was fast asleep. Cinder motioned for her teammates to stay and walked to the door panel. She pulled out her Scroll and held it to the panel. The panel turned deep red as a symbol of a chess piece appeared and the door unlocked. Cinder crept inside taking care to make as little noise as possible. Outside, Emerald was using her semblance to keep her hidden. She leaned on the desk and used her scroll to snap three pictures of the cannon Ruby had brought back. She then picked up the DvD laying on the desk and slipped it into her shirt. She then took a picture of the newspaper and turned towards the closet. She opened the door and gazed upon the World Jumper MK II.

“Oh, you clever girl.” Cinder muttered. She then averted her gaze to the left of the closet, where the original suit hung along with the collection of cubes.

‘ _Hmm, looks like this is the one that’s been used. I’ll be taking that.’_ Cinder thought. She walked back to the entrance and motioned for Emerald and Mercury to move in. They nodded and slipped over. Cinder made a gesture for them to be quiet and returned to the closet. She picked up the bag of cubes and passed it to Mercury. He slung it over his shoulder and ducked out into the hallway. Cinder carefully took the armor off its hook and hefted it over her back. She motioned for Emerald and Mercury to move as she left the room and shut the door behind her. The panel outside beeped to signal the door had locked and Mercury let out a deep sigh.

“So this is why those idiots keep disappearing into the blue?” Mercury asked.

“I do believe so.” Cinder answered.

The team returned to their dorm and Cinder unlocked the door and set the armor on the floor. She then set the DvD on her nightstand.

“So...we gonna test it?” Mercury asked.

“Well, how else do we figure out what it does?” Emerald responded sarcastically.

Cinder looked over the suit and lifted up the chestplate to inspect the power system. She then set it down again and began to put on the armor, putting on the boots, leg plates and gauntlets first. She then attempted to put on the chestplate, only to realize that it wouldn’t lock. She attempted to force it down only to have it repeatedly bounce back again. Mercury snickered and Cinder growled, silencing him.

‘ _Ugh...I forgot. This armor was made to fit that dumb girl.’_ Cinder thought.

Cinder took off the armor and handed it to Emerald.

“You’ll have to wear it. I’m afraid it won’t work with my...enhanced physique.” Cinder told her.

Emerald slipped on the armor without incident and powered it on.

“Which of these things do we use?” Emerald asked.

Cinder reached down into the bag and pulled out a cube marked “KONOSUBA”. She looked at the back panel of the suit.

“These cubes won’t fit in there.” Cinder noted. She fiddled with the cube before getting an idea.

She set the cube on the desk and found a loose point on it. She pulled on it and managed to take a panel off, noticing a glowing purple core that matched the one in the suit. She continued to dismantle the cube, until she could grab the core.

“Guess that’s how Ruby powers this thing.” Mercury said.

“So, you have to dismantle the cubes to get it to work? That’s a stupid system.” Emerald said.

Cinder picked up the core and slipped it into the suit. She grabbed her swords and sheathed them. She then walked over and picked up Emerald’s guns, handing them to her. Cinder and Mercury stepped in close and Emerald activated the suit.

 

_**City of Axel** _

_**Outside the Adventurers Guild** _

 

The trio appeared in an alley in an unknown town. Emerald powered down the suit and took it off.

“Dump it there. We’ll get it later.” Cinder said.

Emerald nodded and hid the suit behind a crate.

“Well, we’re certainly not in Vale anymore.” Mercury said.

Cinder nodded as she looked around the town.

‘ _Yes, of course. It all makes sense now. They use this suit and they go to strange places like this.’_ Cinder thought. _‘This suit would be highly valuable to our plans to siege Beacon. Every world has a villain. We just need to recruit a few to our side.’_

“Let’s see if we can get our bearings. Follow me.” Cinder said as they walked out into the sunlight.

The town they landed in was lively and filled to the brim with diverse people. Just at first glance, she saw a man making a sword, women buying food and travelers going about their business in the town.

“Ugh. I already hate this town. Reminds me too much of Vale.” Mercury commented.

“People here look like they’re harder to steal from though.” Emerald noted.

At the moment, most of the people in the town turned to face a group that was headed into town.

“Look, everyone! It’s Kazuma and his party!” One man shouted. “They’ve returned from Arcanretia!”

“What the hell is everyone throwing such a fuss about?” Mercury asked.

The team looked down the street to see a group of five adventurers heading towards the center of town. They looked beaten down and tired. One of the members was carrying an unconscious woman on his back.

“Should we maybe follow them?” Emerald asked. “They seem important.”

“Yes, let’s find out where they’re going and see if we can get more info on them.” Cinder said.

Emerald and Mercury nodded and the trio slipped back into the shadows. As the party drew closer, they could hear their conversation.

“...For the fiftieth time, Megumin, we have to drop off Wiz before you can do your explosion magic.” The leader said.

“But you’ve been saying that since we left Arcanretia! I simply must unleash the full power of my explosion magic!” A crimson-haired girl replied.

“And you can do it when we drop off Wiz with Vanir.” He told her sternly. The girl simply pouted in response.

 

“I’m guessing that brunette lady he’s carrying is ‘Wiz’?” Emerald asked.

“Most likely.” Cinder answered.

 

“Why’d she tag along again?” A blue-haired woman in a vest asked.

“Because...well, she made a pretty big mistake. Vanir needed her out of the way so he could fix it.” He answered.

“Oh, I see. I’ve said from the beginning that she’s good for nothing.” The girl said.

“Say, do remind me...Who was it that froze that poison slime so you could use God Blow?” The leader said.

“Wiz.” She grumbled.

“Say it louder.” He said.

“Fine! Wiz helped us with that fight back in Arcanretia! I admit it!” She yelled.

The leader smiled and turned down a side street to a market area. Cinder and her team followed close behind. Soon, a man in a suit and a monochrome face mask walked out of a shop to greet the group.

“Ah, if it isn’t my favorite business partner!” He said jovially. “How’s Wiz doing?”

“Good. She slept all the way back. You take care of that ‘issue’?” The leader replied as he passed the woman on his back over to the man.

“Yes. All the merchandise Wiz ordered was successfully returned and refunded.” The man said. “Well, I’m sure you have more important matters to deal with. After all, you haven’t taken Megumin out to use her explosion magic today.”

The leader grimaced as the crimson-haired girl smiled smugly and they turned back to head towards the center of town.

‘ _Strange. That man should not have known about that, yet he did. What’s his power?’_ Cinder thought. Cinder and her team noticed the group moving towards them and did their best to look casual. The group paid no mind to them, save for a blonde woman in heavy armor who glanced at the trio with suspicion in her eyes. Once the group left, Mercury spoke up.

“So, any use to them?” Mercury asked.

“No, they appear too uncoordinated. They argue and bicker with each other, indicating a possibly very weak team dynamic.” Cinder explained.

“They still looked somewhat tough. And I heard that guy mention that one of them could use ‘explosion magic’, whatever that is.” Emerald said.

“Well, anything with explosion in the name just has to be useful, doesn’t it?” Mercury replied sarcastically.

“Still, I’m more interested in that shopkeeper than that group.” Cinder said. “Let’s pay him a visit.”

“Okay, sure.” Mercury said. “Not like we know anyone else here.”

Emerald nodded and they walked up to the shop front, pushing the door open.

“Ah, welcome travelers! What can I help you find today?” The man said as they entered. “Perhaps...something to help you in your home world?”

The team froze in shock at that statement.

“How-how did you know we’re not from here?!” Emerald asked.

“Let’s just say it’s a special skill of mine. I understand you also overheard my conversation with Kazuma earlier. He’s not really from here either.” The man replied.

“Who the hell are you?” Mercury asked.

“Ah, my name is Vanir. Former lieutenant of the Devil King’s army, now a renowned businessman.” Vanir explained.

“So, you used to be a part of some army?” Mercury said.

“Indeed. I only recently left as I had grown tired of answering to a higher power. Unlike Cinder there, who is completely loyal to her mistress.” Vanir said.

Emerald and Mercury turned to face Cinder.

“I thought we were independent?” Emerald asked.

“Everything will be revealed later. Trust me.” Cinder hissed.

“Anyway, if you’re looking for something to help your plans, this monster bait will be great for drawing out monsters to the location of your attack.” Vanir said as he held up a glass of blue liquid.

“How does it work?” Cinder asked.

“Well, normally you’d drink it down, but in your case just throw it at someone and it’ll work the same.” He explained.

“How much for three bottles?” Cinder asked.

“Hmm...normally that’d be about three-hundred thousand Eris but seeing as you lack our currency, five hundred Lien will do just fine.” Vanir offered.

“Bit steep.” Mercury noted.

Cinder stood and thought about the offer for a moment before coming to a conclusion.

“Emerald. Pay the man.” Cinder ordered. Emerald nodded and pulled out the required amount before slamming it down on the counter.

Vanir pulled out the glasses from underneath the counter and slipped them into a burlap sack before handing it to the trio. The trio then turned to walk out of the shop.

“Thank you for your patronage! Oh, and don’t forget to return that suit before your little rival wakes up!” Vanir yelled out as the team left.

 

“That was freaky. How did he know our histories?” Emerald said as they walked towards the guild.

“Like he said...he was part of some dude’s army. Had to be some benefits that came with it.” Mercury said.

“It’s not important. We have to get to the guild and find out how much of a threat this group will be if Team RWBY were to make contact with them.” Cinder said.

‘ _I don’t care if he knew about my ties to Salem. This group presents more of a threat.’_ Cinder thought.

 

_**Axel Adventurers Guild** _

 

The trio swung open the doors of the guild, the burst of sunlight near blinding everyone in the building. As everyone turned their heads to look at them, they took a seat at a table with a clear view of the group from earlier.

Shortly after, a young woman in a skimpy outfit walked up to their table and left menus for the team.

“Mercury, strength analysis.” Cinder said quietly.

Mercury stared intently at the group, studying their gear and physical characteristics.

“Alright...Blondie in the plate armor there looks tough. Sword is pretty basic though. Green cloak there, he looks like he’d be pretty quick on his feet. He’s got a short katana and a bow. Easy fight. Now, witch girl right there? She’s small and weak, so you could easily beat her in hand to hand combat. However, she’s got ‘explosion magic’ if you’ll remember so be careful of her. Now, blue hair there? No discernible weapon, and she’s got no armor. We can curb stomp her.” Mercury explained to the two.

“Good. If we fight them, I’ll take the explosion girl and the one with blue hair. Emerald will take the leader. And Mercury will fight the armored one.” Cinder said to them. “Now, Emerald, use your semblance and try to find out what they’re thinking.”

Emerald nodded and pressed two fingers to her head to counteract the pain that came with using her semblance. She grimaced as she tried to penetrate the minds of the group.

“Okay...uhh...blonde girl. She calls herself Darkness. She comes from a really rich family, but she’s got masochism and perversion problems so she fights monsters for a living.” Emerald said quietly.

“Good. What about the leader?” Cinder asked.

“Give me a sec...Okay, first off, Vanir was right. He comes from another world. He spent most of his days shut in his room playing video games. Then he went out to get a new game and he died. Then he met blue hair there, who sent him along to this world.” Emerald said.

“Wait, if she sent him along to this world, why is she here?” Mercury questioned.

“She told him he could bring one item to this world and...he chose to bring her as punishment for being annoying to him.” Emerald answered.

“Damn. Rough punishment.” Mercury said as he leaned back.

“I want to know about the red-haired girl. What’s she capable of?” Cinder told her.

Emerald nodded and focused intently on her. She grunted and growled for about five minutes before finally going limp and falling back into her seat.

“I can’t do it on her. No matter how deep I dig, I only see fire. Endless, burning flames. I think that’s she’s focused so much on this ‘explosion magic’ that it’s all she knows at this point.” Emerald said weakly.

“Finish it off. Find out what the blue-haired girl knows.” Cinder ordered.

Emerald nodded and pulled herself up to stare at the woman. She focused her energy and set about reading her mind.

“Hmm, that’s weird...” Emerald muttered.

“What?” Cinder asked.

“It’s...I’m getting bits and pieces, but I think she’s actually blocking my mental advances.” Emerald said.

“Guys, I don’t wanna alarm anyone, but I think she sees us.” Mercury warned.

Sure enough, the trio noticed that the woman had now stood up and was marching angrily towards their table. She marched to the table with anger and rage in her eyes. Emerald put her right hand on one of her guns in case of a fight and Cinder prepared to draw her swords.

“So, you wannabe lich, you think you can just invade my thoughts without me knowing?!?” The woman growled at Emerald.

“As a matter of fact, I do!” Emerald hissed. “It’s kind of my thing!”

“Do you know who I am?!” The woman yelled. “I am Aqua, Water Goddess of the Axis Sect and you will respect me!”

“I don’t have to respect you. I don’t even know you, you self-absorbed bitch.” Emerald retorted.

“Fine! I’ll make you see! I’ll show you the true power I hold!” Aqua yelled as her fist ignited in flames. “ **GOD...** _ **BLOOOOWWW!**_ ”

She slammed her fist down into the table, shattering it into millions of tiny pieces. Just then two guards appeared and held halberds to their necks.

“You two! Take this fight outside!” One of the guards yelled.

The two stared each other down with death in their eyes. Finally, Emerald grunted and marched outside along with the rest of her team. Aqua flipped her off as she left the guild.

 

_**Later, back in the alley** _

 

“Well, now we know why that ‘Aqua’ girl doesn’t carry a weapon.” Mercury said as Emerald suited back up in the armor.

“An impressive attack. And such arrogance. She’ll be difficult to defeat.” Cinder said.

“Yeah, well, I’d like to punch her in the fucking face if she ever ends up in Vale.” Emerald said bitterly as she finished putting on the suit.

“I’m sure you’ll get your chance, young one.” Cinder told her.

Emerald nodded and powered up the suit.

“Never wanna see this god-forsaken town again.” Mercury said.

Her teammates stood in close and she activated the suit, zipping away in a flash of light.

 

_**Beacon** _

_**Team CRME Dorm** _

 

The team materialized back in the dorm, and Emerald immediately began taking off the suit. Mercury set the sack of monster bait on the floor.

Cinder looked at the clock. It was twelve twenty-two AM. A little past midnight. Plenty of time to get the suit back to Team RWBY.

“I’ll take back the suit. You two get some rest.” Cinder said as she picked up the suit and bag. Emerald and Mercury nodded and went to bed. Cinder opened the door and slipped out of the room.

 

‘ _This will be most useful to my cause. When the time of Beacon’s undoing comes, I shall use this to my advantage.’_ Cinder thought as she crept down the hallways.

 

 

_**Axel Adventurers Guild** _

_**Later that day** _

 

Kazuma walked back to his team and sat down at the table.

“Well, Kazuma? What did you find out about those servants of the Devil King? Did they have criminal records? Outstanding warrants? Tell me everything!” Aqua pried.

“This will be a disappointment and a shock to you...but they don’t exist.” Kazuma told her.

“What?!” Aqua exclaimed.

“I’m not pulling your leg. No Adventurers Card. No record of citizenship or birth. And that’s saying something. This kingdom records everything there is to know about a person, and I still couldn’t find anything.” Kazuma elaborated. “Why do you care anyway? We don’t know if they serve the Devil King and we never found them again, so they should be nothing more than a minor inconvenience at this point.”

“They invaded my thoughts! It was a total invasion of my privacy!” Aqua whined.

“Yeah, I know they did. I just don’t care anymore.” Kazuma told her.

With that, Aqua slammed her head into the table and screamed at the top of her lungs.

“I wonder if she invaded my thoughts as well?” Darkness thought aloud. “Why, the thought of it…To think that someone would be depraved enough to penetrate my darkest thoughts.”

“You’re turned on right now, aren’t you?” Kazuma deadpanned.

“Am not!” Darkness shouted in defense.

 

_‘Didn’t I bring Aqua to this world to punish her? And yet, she’s just pissing me off continuously here.’_ Kazuma thought as he rubbed his temples.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this chapter?  
> I enjoyed writing it.  
> I hit all the bases on Konosuba inside jokes IMO. Megumin obsessing over explosions. Aqua getting into fights and refusing to let them go. Kazuma being totally apathetic towards Aqua. And of course, Darkness being a perv.
> 
> Need to get better at writing the villains though. I just see Cinder as mega-intellectual and very holier-than-thou. Emerald, I see as being really weak-willed and just going with whatever Cinder wants and Mercury as being a sarcastic asswad.
> 
> Either way, I'm off to play more World of Warcraft so I'll see you later.


	7. Knowledge of Our Enemies is Vytal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss spies on a possible opponent, Yang tests her new toy, and Ruby gives Blake something to give her an upper hand in the first fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Another chapter! And in decent time this time.  
> We're finally approaching the Vytal Festival. Been a long time coming.   
> We'll finally see how Team RWBY can use the tools of other worlds to help them, and how Cinder is slowly working up a dream team of villains.

_The Wormhole III-Battle of Beacon_

**Chapter Six-Knowledge of Our Enemies is Vytal**

 

_Beacon_

_Team RWBY Dorm_

_Two weeks to beginning of Vytal Festival_

 

Weiss woke up Ruby forcefully.

“Come on, wake up dimwit!” Weiss yelled. “The Vytal Festival preparations begin today and I want to watch!”

“It’s too early.” Ruby mumbled.

“It’s ten in the morning!” Weiss retorted.

Ruby rolled over to face her on her bunk.

“Fine. I’ll get dressed so you can spy on people.” Ruby said as she pulled herself up and jumped off her bunk. She walked over to the closet and slammed the door open. Her armor was in the same place she left it, and the bag was undisturbed. Ruby grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt with a picture of a nuclear bomb on it that read “Bakuhatsu!” underneath. She quickly threw off her sleepwear and put on the clothes. She shut the closet door and walked back to the bunks to grab her Scroll off the nightstand. She then looked over at the desk and noticed the DvD case was missing.

‘ _Strange...coulda sworn that was there last night.’_ Ruby thought.

“Hurry up! I want to get over there early!” Weiss whined.

Ruby rolled her eyes. “Okay, let’s go.” She said.

“Great! About time. Blake and Yang are already down there.” Weiss informed her.

‘ _Maybe I misplaced that DvD. I’ll find it later.’_ Ruby thought.

 

_Vale_

_Vytal Festival Grounds_

 

“So, see anyone we might end up fighting?” Yang asked, her new cannon slung over her shoulder with a homemade strap.

Weiss looked around before pointing to a team sitting at a bar.

“There. Team ABRN. They’re from Haven.” Weiss said.

“What are their specialties?” Blake asked.

“Arslan there mixes dust and martial arts-” Weiss started.

“Like Iron Fist!” Ruby interrupted.

“Yeah...whoever that is.” Weiss said. “Bolin there? Staff fighter.”

“Wait, why do their fighting styles matter? Can’t I just blow them all up with my new gun?” Yang asked.

“We don’t know how powerful it is...or how useful it will be against them.” Blake said.

“Well, why don’t we go into Forever Fall up north and test it?” Yang suggested.

“Yeah, that’s a great idea!” Ruby said.

“Okay, fine.” Weiss said.

 

_Forever Fall_

_Just north of Vale_

 

Yang slung the weapon down to her hip from her shoulder. It was heavy and glowed green, but Yang saw that as just meaning it was powerful.

 

Weiss and Blake took cover behind the trees, while Ruby stayed by her sister.

“Okay, now give the trigger a quick pull.” Ruby said as she braced herself.

Yang pointed the gun skyward and pulled down on the trigger. The green of the weapon glowed ever brighter and a neon green fireball materialized inside the barrel before flying out. It shot skyward and then dropped down, creating a loud and highly visible green explosion. Weiss and Blake poked out from the trees and looked out. From a distance, they could see nothing but burnt trees and grass.

Ruby motioned for them to go closer to the impact and they followed her. When they got there, they were shocked by what they saw. A crater, ten feet deep, with the stench of death about it. All the trees in a five-hundred meter radius were incinerated and burned. The grass was all dead.

“Geez, Yang. Didn’t think it would be that powerful.” Ruby said.

Yang smiled at the crated and hefted her gun onto her shoulder.

“Well, it’ll definitely beat that team, won’t it?” Yang said.

“Yeah, it’ll kill them too.” Weiss muttered.

“Eh, their aura will protect them.” Yang said with a shrug. “Come on. Let’s get back. We’ll grab lunch on the way.”

The team nodded and they left the forest, the crater still smoldering.

 

_Later_

_Team RWBY Dorm_

 

“Okay, we may able to use brute force for everything, but there’s still the problem of Reese Chloris.” Blake said.

“Yeah...hoverboard girl, right?” Yang said.

“Yep. She’ll be able to dodge with her hoverboard. How do we fix that?” Blake asked.

Ruby sat in silence for a minute before piping up.

“ECM.” Ruby suggested. “Electronic warfare.”

“What’s that supposed to be?” Weiss asked.

“Listen, there’s a cube I have marked ACE CMBT, and in it they have these pods that trick electronics into bugging out.” Ruby explained. “If I can shrink it down and put it into a conduit, I can make a countermeasure for Blake to the hoverboard.”

“That’s great, that’ll work.” Weiss commented. “How quickly can you get it done?”

“Three days.” Ruby said. “I copied down some specs for it.”

 

_Later_

_Outside the dorm_

 

Cinder snuck up to the door panel and pulled out her scroll and the DvD of Luke Cage’s duel. Her team had spent the day downloading it and watched it. They had decided that “Diamondback” or “Stryker” or whoever he was would be useful if they saved him and brought him back to Remnant.

‘ _Alright, I’ll leave it on the floor, and the dumb girl will find it tomorrow.’_ Cinder thought as she unlocked the door. The door clicked open and she walked in. She quietly set the disc down on the floor by the desk and stood up. As she stood up, she noticed a book by Weiss’ bed that she hadn’t noticed last time. She walked over and picked it up to inspect the cover. The book was made out of leather and held a symbol of a large tree on the cover.

‘ “ _Teachings of the Earthmother” by Hamuul...Runetotem? Never heard of him.’_ Cinder thought. _‘Wonder why she’s interested in it. Most likely attempting to gain an advantage in the Vytal tournament.’_

Cinder shrugged and set the book back down and left the room.

 

 

_Three Days Later_

_Eleven Days Till Vytal Festival_

_Team RWBY Dorm_

 

Ruby hefted a large carbon fibre backpack onto the desk.

“Okay, it’s done!” Ruby said excitedly. “One ECM backpack, ready to go!”

Everyone gazed in awe at the invention. It was made of carbon fibre, and very angular with few curves. At the top of it was a set of “forks” that capped it off.

“So, Blake, you wanna try it on?” Ruby offered.

Blake nodded and picked up the backpack, slinging it over her shoulder and onto her back.

“How does it work?” Weiss asked.

“I’ll show you.” Ruby said.

She then walked behind Blake and flipped a switch on the backpack, causing it to roar to life with the loud noise of the cooling fan. She then walked in front of her and pulled out her Scroll and showed it to her team.

“Look. Perfect signal here.” Ruby said. She then moved back behind Blake. Her signal instantly vanished.

“See, that’s what it does. Glitches out electrics.” She explained.

“So, you’re saying this will stop Reese?” Blake questioned as she reached behind to turn off the unit and set it back down.

“Yeah, should keep her away.” Ruby answered.

“I think we’re all set now, but bring the World Jumper just to be safe.” Weiss said.

Ruby nodded in response.

“We got this in the bag.” Yang said smugly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, how was that chapter?  
> It's getting down to the wire. Team RWBY may be prepped for Team ABRN but will they be ready for Cinder?
> 
> And to those who think only Team RWBY is getting upgrades...wait till JNPR vs BRNZ.


	8. We Need A Bigger Gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Round One for Team RWBY in the Vytal Tournament!  
> Will their new powers allow them to prevail? Will they get in trouble for their secret tactics?  
> Read to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Finally caught up to the end of the last fic!  
> Need to get better at writing fights, but this was still a lot of fun.  
> I hope you guys enjoy!

_The Wormhole III-Battle of Beacon_

**Chapter Seven-We Need A Bigger Gun**

 

_Vytal Coliseum Prep Room_

_One Hour To RWBY VS ABRN._

 

“Okay, let’s review the plan here.” Ruby said as she stood in the center of the room. “Blake, your role?”

“I’ll use my ECM to fend off Reese Chloris.” Blake answered.

“Good. Weiss?” Ruby asked.

“Bolin’s mine.” Weiss said.

“Yang?” Ruby called.

“I’ll blow the shit out of Nadir and Arslan.” Yang said proudly as she lifted up her cannon.

“Alright, then! Let’s go make Beacon proud, Team RWBY!” Ruby said excitedly as she raised her fist in the air.

 

Team RWBY prepared their gear, and one hour later, the large door to the prep room opened out to the coliseum floor.

Yang hefted her cannon and secured Redemption in its holster. Blake powered on her backpack, and Ruby checked the belt of the World Jumper. She’d attached six cubes to the belt in case her team needed some extra firepower. Weiss held her hand to her chest and whispered a silent call to the elements. She’d learned basic shaman magic to help her in her fight. On the other end of the arena, they saw Team ABRN walking out as well. The two teams met in the middle of the arena as all eyes were upon them.

‘ _These guys will be easy. They’ll go down with no effort.’_ Ruby thought.

“Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the fortieth annual Vytal Festival Tournament!” Professor Port announced over the speaker. “Who’s ready for a fight?!”

The crowd erupted into a roar of cheers.

“Alright then! Let’s meet our contestants!” Professor Oobleck said as Team RWBY’s portraits appeared on the screens next to Team ABRN.

“In the home corner-famed heroes of Vale, and proud representatives of Beacon-It’s Team RWBY!” Port yelled. “In the other corner, the martial arts masters of Haven, Team ABRN!”

“Masters? That’s a nice joke.” Yang whispered to Ruby.

“With the introductions, let us begin the inaugural round of the Vytal Tournament!” Oobleck shouted. “It’s time to set the stage.”

As he said that, large holograms surrounded the arena and began flicking through various symbols. On one half, it stopped on a symbol of a snowflake, and a mountain on the other half.

“Fire and ice! A classic combo!” Port yelled excitedly.

The arena then began adjusting. The floor around them slipped into the bowels of the coliseum, until only the middle was left.  One half of the arena was replaced with a field of ice, while the other was replaced with a lava field. A large countdown timer appeared in the middle of the field.

 

**ROUND BEGINNING**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**FIGHT!**

At that moment, the teams scattered. Yang fired  a blast directly into the ground to create a smokescreen.

Blake switched Gambol Shroud to pistol mode and clutched it with both hands. With her vision, she could just barely make out Reese Chloris speeding around the arena.

Ruby activated her semblance and launched herself up to an ice cliff. She unfolded Crescent Rose and dug it into the edge of the cliff for stability.

Weiss ran to the lava field and used her semblance to create platforms to get up to a ledge. She put her hand to the ground and quickly sighted Bolin. She focused intently on the flow of lava beneath the hard earth and caused a lava geyser near Bolin to erupt, grazing him on the side.

“A clever new tactic from Miss Schnee!” Port yelled. “I like it!”

Blake continued to track Reese. Reese slipped back and snuck behind Blake, when suddenly her hoverboard and began scraping against the ice. Reese went flying off the board, and slammed into a hunk of ice.

“...What?” Reese questioned as she held her now depowered board.

“ECM pack.” Blake said smugly as she pointed a gun at her. “It disables electronics.”

“That’s dirty!” Reese yelled as she converted her hoverboard into gun mode, pointing the two hand cannons at Blake and firing. Blake dove behind cover, using her semblance to cover her retreat.

“Come out, you cheater!” Reese yelled. 

“Hey, you!” Blake heard Yang yell. “Green haired prick! Get away from my cat!”

Blake looked over to see Yang pulling out Redemption and firing maniacally at Reese. She struck Reese and the woman went running. Yang slid over to Blake and kneeled down next to her.

“So, having troubles?” Yang asked.

“No, I had her handled!” Blake retorted.

“Mmm...she wasn’t the one behind cover.” Yang said. “Here, take this.”  
Yang handed Blake Redemption and her holster and lifted up her cannon.

“You need it more than me.” Yang said as she charged back out into the fray.

Meanwhile, Weiss had Bolin handled. She had managed to use her powers to box him in with ice walls and was firing molten hot rocks at him.  She’d knocked his aura down to about half and was steadily taking him down as he tried fruitlessly to get away.  Ruby had taken to firing at Bolin as well to help.

From her position, Weiss could see Nadir running towards Ruby as Fel fireballs crashed behind him. Blake was chasing down Reese, dual wielding pistols to fight her. She then saw Arslan attempting to break her ice barriers.

“Oh, no you don’t.” Weiss muttered as she sprinted off the ledge and created a path with her semblance to Arslan. She then used her Semblance to launch herself into the air. She dove towards Arslan and reeled back her free hand.

“CHAIN...LIGHTNING!” Weiss yelled as she whipped her free hand in front of her and a large bolt of electricity shot out of it. The lightning descended upon Arslan quickly and almost fried her to a crisp before jumping to Bolin and finishing him off. Their aura levels plummeted and they fell to the ground.

“Ooh, two birds with one stone!” Professor Oobleck shouted. “Weiss Schnee has just now singlehandedly eliminated both Bolin and Arslan!”

Weiss landed with a flourish and bowed to the crowd.

Nadir was now climbing the ice with the blade on his gun, the munitions launcher doing little to stop him. Yang looked up

“Ruby!” Yang yelled to her.

“Yeah?” She replied.

“We need more firepower. Something heavy, preferably!” Yang told her.

“On it.” Ruby said.

Ruby rolled on her back and looked down at her belt, which had various cubes attached. She settled on one marked ‘TF2’ and loaded it. She kneeled down and powered up her suit, and was gone in a flash.

“Wait...what just happened?” Port shouted in a panic. “Where has Ms. Rose gone to?”

 

 

_TF2-Verse_

 

She ended up in a locker room with weapons all over. She walked past the various lockers, trying to decide.

‘ _Rocket launcher? Nah. Flamethrower? Doesn’t shoot far enough. Ooh, that looks nice and heavy.’_ Ruby thought, before pulling out the large minigun she saw. She hefted it and activated her suit once more, returning to the battle.

 

_Amity Coliseum_

 

Ruby reappeared on top of the cliff.

“And, as if using witchcraft, Ms. Rose has reappeared on the battlefield!” Oobleck shouted.

“Yang! Look!” Ruby yelled as she showed off the gun.

“Nice.” She said as Ruby threw the gun down to her. She lifted it up with ease and began spraying bullets all over the cliff. She knocked Nadir down from the cliff and saw on the screen that his aura was now completely depleted. She then saw Blake still in a firefight with Reese.

“Yang! Little help, please?!” Blake shouted.

“Got it!” Yang replied as she set the minigun down and pulled out her Felfire launcher. She turned towards Reese and pointed the gun at an angle. She pulled the trigger, and a green fireball launched out. It soared into the air before coming down on Reese and exploding, draining her in one shot.

“And with that final blast, Team RWBY wins the match!” Oobleck yelled. “Now, can someone go check if they’re alive?”

 

Ruby slid down the cliff and landed on her feet. Weiss and Blake walked over.

“Well, that’s our first victory.” Yang noted.

“Yep. ECM didn’t protect me from the guns though but it helped me stay close to Reese.” Blake said.

“I took out two people by myself, I’ll have you know.” Weiss bragged.

“As true as that may be, we can’t deny Ruby is the MVP here.” Yang said. “This gun here and the minigun were a big help.”

“Thanks. But speaking of the minigun, I have to go take it back. You guys wanna meet for lunch when I get back?” Ruby said.

“Yeah. I know a great noodle place.” Blake said.

Ruby nodded and powered up her suit, disappearing once again.

 

_Later_

_Vytal Festival Grounds_

 

“So...you know you’re gonna get questions over the World Jumper, right?” Weiss pointed out to Ruby.

“Yeah. But it helped!” Ruby said happily.

“That it did.” Yang noted.

Just then, Team JNPR walked over and sat down.

“Hey, nice job on your victory.” Jaune said.

“Yeah, you guys were cool! And Weiss was so cool with that lightning stuff. Can we replace Jaune with her?” Nora said.

“Nora!” Pyrrha hissed.

“Sorry.” Nora said quietly.

“If I can ask here...what was up with you bailing halfway through the fight? Where’d you go?” Jaune asked.

“Trade secret.” Ruby said. “Can’t tell anyone.”

“But...where’d the minigun come from?” Jaune pried.

“New Mexico.” Ruby deadpanned.

“Where’s that supposed to be?!” Jaune questioned.

“As I said...trade secret.” Ruby said. “I brought you something for your fight though.”

“Wait...really? What?” Jaune asked.

At that moment, Ruby pulled out a shining necklace and set it down on the bar. The necklace had a round, crimson jewel in the mount, with a bronze casing around it. Attached to the top was a bronze cross that the chain attached to. Jaune picked up the necklace and inspected it.

“It’s...a necklace.” Jaune said with a tone of surprise.

“Wrong. It’s technically called a computation jewel. And it’s got some serious power.” Ruby explained.

“How does it work?” Pyrrha asked curiously.

“It’ll come out when he really starts fighting. But it basically gives him a shield, enhancements to his weapon, and a lot more abilities.” Ruby told her.

“Huh. Cool.” Jaune said as he put the jewel on.

“To be honest, if what Ruby is describing is correct, this could be a great asset.” Ren commented.

R uby rubbed her temples as Team JNPR discussed the benefits of the computation jewel.

‘ _One day...one day I’ll them about the World Jumper. But not today.’_ Ruby thought. 

“Attention, please-Would Team JNPR please reported to the designated preparation room? Preferably soon?! Thank you.” Oobleck announced over the loudspeakers as Team JNPR stood up.

“Welp, that’s our cue. Thanks for the necklace, Ruby.” Jaune said.

“We’ll see you at the coliseum!” Yang yelled as they walked off.

Team RWBY stood up and stretched as they prepared to head off to the coliseum.

“You know, maybe bringing the World Jumper wasn’t the best idea.” Ruby thought aloud. “The questions about it are hard to answer.”

“You know you’re screwed if Ozpin finds out.” Yang noted.

“Yep.” Ruby replied simply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what'd you guys think?  
> Ruby just publicly showed off her power. She's probably gonna get questions on it.  
> And Jaune's dumb ass has a computation jewel. How will it change his skill though? No one knows.  
> Either way, this was a great chapter to write. Thanks for reading!  
> 


	9. Stop Aimbotting, Jaune!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune puts his Computation Jewel to use, and Ruby comes out with a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here's another fresh chapter for you.  
> This was kind of a dull chapter in my eyes. Not as much flash and flare as the last chapter.  
> Enjoy the chapter, though!

_The Wormhole III-Battle of Beacon_

**Chapter Eight-Stop Aimbotting, Jaune!**

 

_Amity Coliseum Prep Room_

_Thirty minutes before BRNZ v JNPR_

 

“So, what does that necklace do exactly?” Nora asked Jaune.

“Well, Ruby called it a ‘computation jewel’, so I guess it...computes things.” Jaune answered awkwardly.

“Huh. Cool.” Nora said. “Why isn’t it working?”

“I dunno. I’ve tried all sorts of stuff to power it up.” Jaune said as he tapped on the jewel. Just then, the jewel began to glow bright red. Various images flooded his vision, although no one but Jaune saw them.

‘ _What the-?”_ Jaune thought as the images began to slow before coming to a stop and being replaced by a single word. 

 

**CALIBRATING…**

**CALIBRATING…**

**CALIBRATING…**

** C ALIBRATIONS COMPLETE. **

**OPERATOR NAME-JAUNE VALERIUS ARC**

“Whoa...this thing knows my full name.” Jaune gasped.

“How? That’s amazing!” Pyrrha said.

“I don’t know how. It looks like it’s going through some first time setup.” Jaune theorized.

**PRIMARY FIREARM-NOTICE. PRIMARY FIREARM NOT DETECTED.**

**SIDEARM-NOTICE. SIDEARM NOT DETECTED.**

“Weird. It’s not recognizing my sword.” Jaune said.

“Maybe they don’t have swords where it’s from.” Ren thought aloud.

**FLIGHT SYSTEM-WARNING! FLIGHT SYSTEM NOT FOUND.**

**SITUATIONAL AWARENESS SYSTEM-ONLINE.**

**TACTICAL RADAR-ONLINE.**

**ENERGY SHIELD-ONLINE.**

“Oh, sweet! This thing has an energy shield! Ren, shoot me!” Jaune shouted.

Ren shrugged and fired one pistol shot at him. To his surprise, a blue wall of energy suddenly materialized around Jaune and caused the bullet the ricochet into a wall.

“Well, that should help any blind spots you might have.” Pyrrha said.

“Come on. It’s almost time for the match to begin.” Ren said. Jaune nodded and readied himself. The door opened and they walked out towards the arena.

 

“Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen, to the fortieth annual Vytal Festival Tournament!” Professor Port shouted over the loudspeaker.

The crowd erupted into a roar of cheers.

“Are you ready for some more action?!” Professor Oobleck said as Team JNPR’s visage appeared on the screens next to Team BRNZ

“On one side, they’re not the smartest, but they still come through! Give a warm welcome to Team JNPR!” Port yelled. “And over here, from Vacuo, it’s Team BRNZ!”

“Let’s get this match started!” Oobleck yelled as the roulette for the setting appeared. It cycled quickly before settling on half-forest, half-mountain.

“Alright, I’ll go to the top of the mountain and look around. That girl with the sniper will probably hide in the forest. Hold everyone else off.” Jaune said as his team nodded.

At the point, a large countdown timer appeared in the middle of the field.

 

**ROUND BEGINNING**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**FIGHT!**

As Jaune predicted, the sniper ran off towards the forest. However, as soon as she launched away, his computation jewel locked onto her position. He looked down to the bottom left of his vision, where her position was marked with a red X. He also saw six dots running towards each other. That was the rest of the teams. As he passed through the center, one of the members of BRNZ jumped in front of him with a cattle prod. A warning flashed in his vision and he swung his shield to block it.

**WARNING-ELECTRIC SHOCK DETECTED. INITIATING ABSORPTION AND DISCHARGE.**

Jaune’s shield began to suck up the electricity and then released it all at once, knocking the man with the prod back. Jaune dusted off his shield and kept running. He looked up to see that he had depleted half his aura with that attack.

“Did a radioactive comet crash outside Vale?” Oobleck asked over the speakers. “Because these kids seem to be getting a lot of new abilities this tournament.”

“Indeed.” Port responded.

‘ _Sniper girl isn’t moving. She’s found a good spot.’_ Jaune thought as he glanced at his radar.

Jaune grunted and begun climbing the mountain  once he reached it.  He clawed his way up the mountain slowly, until he reached the very top. He rose to his feet and dug his sword into the stone to keep himself steady amongst the winds. He  held out his left arm and swiped through the air quickly, causing a wide array of holograms to appear.

“Oh! This is interesting! It appears Mr. Arc has gotten some tactical assistance!” Port yelled.

‘ _Let’s see. Sniper girl is on the right.’_ Jaune thought as a hologram zoomed in showing her hiding in a tree. He then begun to hear a rapid beeping sound as his shield flared up to deflect her bullet. 

“Jaune!” Pyrrha yelled from below. “Where’s the sniper?” 

“Right side of the forest! Get Nora and torch and burn it!” Jaune told her.

“Got it!” Pyrrha acknowledged.

He used his computation jewel to focus on his teammates while also checking up on Ren.

‘ _This thing’s pretty easy to use. Seems to respond to my thoughts.’_ Jaune thought.

He looked down on Ren and noticed that despite prod guy being out of the game for now, and Sniper Girl being handled, he still had to fend off two men himself.  Jaune collapsed the holograms and slid down the mountain to rush to Ren. He hit the ground and began running, gripping his sword tightly. Just then, he noticed his sword had begun glowing and strange runes were appearing on it. He charged the two men and slashed upward as a beam of light emanated from his blade, rocketing them skyward before they landed flat on the ground. Their auras both dipped to zero almost instantly. 

“Thanks for the help.” Ren said as he reloaded his guns.

“No problem.” Jaune replied.

While he was distracted though, the man with the prod had gotten back up. He snuck up behind Jaune and grabbed him in a choke hold. He then flicked out his prod and shoved it into the computation jewel.

**WARNING. WARNING. OVERLOAD IMMINENT. PLEASE REMOVE COMPUTATION JEWEL IMMEDIATELY.**

‘ _Oh shit oh shit Oh shit oh shit Oh shit oh shit!’_ Jaune thought as he wrestled the combatant. 

The computation jewel exploded, causing a massive fireball to consume the center of the arena. The wind from the blast blew away the trees of the forest and knocked May Zedong to the floor of the forest.

Jaune and Ren’s auras tanked, and it finished off  Nolan. 

“Oh, dear. That’s not good. Get a man down there to make sure they’re alive.” Oobleck said over the loudspeaker.

As paramedics arrived, Jaune heard a single gunshot in the forest. He looked up to see May Zedong’s aura was depleted.

“With that shot, Team JNPR wins the match!” Port shouted excitedly.

 

_Later_

_Team JNPR Dorm_

 

“Looks like a few broken ribs. Nothing major. You’ll be fine.” A paramedic said as he finished inspecting Jaune’s body. Jaune nodded and the paramedic left.

“Yeah...um...I guess I should have warned you about how dangerous it was if broken.” Ruby said shyly.

“Oh, that’s fine. It was a big help.” Jaune said. “I still want to know where you got it from though.”

Ruby rubbed her temples.

“Can you keep a secret?” Ruby asked. “All of you?”

Team JNPR nodded.

“Alright.” Ruby said. “It’s from another world. A world filled with magic and war.”

“Really?” Jaune asked.

“Really.” Ruby said in a serious tone.

“That’s cool. How’d you get to it?” Jaune said.

“I have this...suit...that lets me go to other worlds.” Ruby explained. “It’s how I got gear for my fight earlier.”

“I think you just blew my mind.” Jaune said.

“It’s pretty amazing.” Ruby said.

‘ _I thought I would have time before having to explain this, but I messed that up by giving him the jewel.’_ Ruby thought. ‘ _Now I’ll have to explain everything to him.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, after so many months of writing, Ruby finally comes out with her secret! 'Bout time too.  
> Still suck at writing fights.   
> There may be a very tiny timeskip in the next few chapters, just to keep the action moving.  
> Either way, hope you enjoyed and see you next time.


	10. A Coming Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby gets a grim offer from Ozpin, and Yang and Weiss run an errand for their leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Ello folks!   
> Fairly important chapter today, but before that, I have an announcement to make!  
> On May 16th, I turned 16. That means I have to get a job now, which means there's a chance chapters may become rarer. Right now, my situation is this-I have to get a job by June 14th or go work for my father at his BBQ restaurant. I don't know what's going to happen, so I'm just giving a fair warning.  
> With that out of the way, pretty proud of this chapter. Was fun to write.  
> This chapter has a few bits in the world of Sword Art Online II. Don't worry, none of the characters though so no one has to deal with Asuna's annoying, grating voice (That's actually a bit ironic that her voice is annoying because I generally enjoy Cherami Leigh's work. She played Illia in RWBY V4, ya know.)  
> Either way, enjoy!

_The Wormhole III-Battle of Beacon_

**Chapter Nine-A Coming Darkness**

 

_One Hour After Team JNPR vs BRNZ_

_Beacon Academy Courtyard_

 

Ruby sighed as she leaned against a pillar in the courtyard.

‘ _I shouldn’t have used the World Jumper. Should have stuck with what we already had.’_ Ruby thought to herself. _‘Now everyone’s gonna be asking questions.’_

Ruby slid down the pillar and landed on the pavement with a thump. She closed her eyes and exhaled, trying to comprehend where her life had gone. She opened her eyes to see Ozpin standing over her.

“Aah! Headmaster Ozpin!” Ruby exclaimed.

“Calm down, you’re not in trouble.” Ozpin said with a light chuckle. “Come, walk with me.”

Ruby lifted herself up and began to walk with Ozpin.

“I know you’re worried about using your ability in the tournament.” Ozpin said.

Ruby recoiled in shock but regained her composure.

“Yeah...I wanted to keep it secret.” Ruby said meekly.

“Are you forgetting that you crashed into the courtyard with that suit months ago?” Ozpin reminded her. “Or that your sister made a spaceship land in the courtyard when she came back?”

Ruby looked down at the ground. People had forgotten that by now, so it was difficult that Ozpin brought it up.

“Yeah...but that was just Beacon. It didn’t happen on international television.” Ruby explained.

“True.” Ozpin said. “The media is hounding this story. There’s pundits from Atlas saying that it’s a conspiracy and we hid the technology from them.”

‘ _God, they actually think our world can reach this level of technology. How?’_ Ruby thought as they turned a corner and headed into the main building.

“Come along. Let’s go to my office.” Ozpin said suddenly.

Ruby almost froze at that statement.

‘ _Oh, no. I’m in trouble here. It’s because I used the WJ, isn’t it?’_ Ruby thought as they entered the elevator and Ozpin pressed the button.

They went up quickly and stepped out. Ozpin quickly sat down behind his desk. He then pressed a button to close the blinds on his windows and looked straight at her.

“Ms. Rose. Over the past year, you’ve shown great resolve and strength. We’ll need that.” Ozpin said.

“Wait, who’s ‘we’?” Ruby asked.

“Me and a very specific group of associates.” Ozpin told her. “We believe a great battle is coming. A battle that will have many losses and suffering.”

“What’s this got to do with me?” Ruby asked.

“Ruby...in exchange for getting the media off your back, we require your help in the coming fight. Your suit is one of a kind and extremely useful.” Ozpin replied. “Can you do that?”

‘ _Damn. This is tough.’_ Ruby thought. _‘I need the press off me. But this could be dangerous, and the World Jumper MK II isn’t ready yet! But, wait...if I can get it operational quickly, I’ll be okay! I need to do this.’_

“Yes.” Ruby replied. “I can and will do it.”

“Good.” Ozpin said as he reopened the blinds. “This is the opportunity to be the hero you’ve always wanted to be.”

Ruby walked out of the room and pressed the button in the elevator for the ground floor.

 

_Later_

_Beacon Dorms_

Ruby held a screwdriver in her teeth as she worked on the World Jumper MK II. She picked up a Scroll holder she had built and held it to the suit. She pulled out the screwdriver with her free hand and screwed it down.  She’d already managed to make a TACPAD to control the suit.

‘ _This thing’s coming along nicely.’_ Ruby thought.  _ ‘It should get to where I can test it soon.’  _

Just then, the rest of her team walked in.

“Hey, Ruby!” Yang said. “Working on your suit?”

“Yep.” Ruby said.

“Shame you stayed in. Team SSSN kicked some serious butt, and we met Weiss’ sister!” Yang told her. “Oh, and you’ll never guess who showed up!”

“ Who?” Ruby asked.

“Uncle Qrow!” Yang told her excitedly.

“Uncle Qrow is here?!” Ruby said as she jumped up.

“Yeah, but he said he wouldn’t be here for long.” Yang replied.

“Aww...” Ruby said sadly as she went back to working on her suit.

Y ang plopped down on her bunk and put her hands behind her head.

Weiss then sat on the edge of her bunk and faced her.

“So, some people I know say they saw you go into Headmaster Ozpin’s office today.” Weiss said. “What did he want?”

Ruby stopped working on her suit and set her screwdriver down.

“Well? It was the suit, wasn’t it?” Weiss pried.

Ruby stood up and checked to make sure no one was in the hall. She shut the door and turned to face her team.

“ He...wanted to know about my suit. He said that a big fight was coming, and he’d keep the media quiet if I used my suit to help.” Ruby explained.

“Ah, that’s why you’re working on your suit then.” Blake said.

Y ang sat up and looked at her sister.

“Well, you’re not alone in this. You don’t have to be the lone hero like in the movies. We’ll help you out. Anything you need, we can get it.” Yang reassured her. “After all, the safety of Beacon is at sake here.”

Ruby smiled and put her hands on her hips.

“Alright, then. We’re gonna get this suit running, we’re gonna keep Beacon safe, _**and**_ win the Vytal Tournament.” Ruby said.

“So, what do you need?” Blake asked.

“The suit’s mostly done. I just need a few parts. I need a Dust power supply, a MIG welder and a defense shield generator.” Ruby said, listing off the materials.

“I can pull some strings for the power supply.” Weiss said.

“One of my exes was a fabricator for a car company. Maybe I can get a welder off him.” Yang suggested.

Blake looked around at the rest of her teammates.

“Look, I’ll be honest-I have no idea what a defense shield generator is, but I’ll follow Ruby while she gets it.” Blake said.

Ruby nodded and Weiss and Yang got up and headed out of the room. Blake walked over to Ruby.

“So, where are we going?” She asked.

“We’re not gonna get a shield generator on Remnant. We need to pick that up from another world.” Ruby said as she began to put up the World Jumper MK II. She hung up the suit and pulled out her bag of cubes and normal suit. She put it on quickly and removed the last core. She dug around in her bag before pulling out a cube marked “GunGO”. She dismantled the cube and took out the core, dropping it in her suit.

Blake stepped in close to Ruby and she activated the suit, taking both of them out of the room.

_Vale Industrial District_

_Lord Automobiles Factory_

 

Yang sped down the street on her motorcycle, sliding to a stop right outside the factory.

‘ _Alright, I called him ahead of time. He should have a small welder for me.’_ Yang thought. She put the kickstand down on her bike and climbed off. She looked around before spotting her ex leaning against the exit with a box.

She walked over to him and stopped in front of him.

“Jim. Long time no see.” Yang said.

“Yeah, yeah, skip the bullshit. I need to get home. You got the Lien?” Her ex said.

“Yeah, I got it right here. Hundred and fifty lien.” Yang said as she pulled out the cash and handed it to him. Her ex counted it and passed the box to her.  
“It’s got all the parts and it’s working. Now, get out of my face.” He said as he began to leave.

Yang pouted as she watched him climb into his car and leave.

“God, still as pissy as ever. No wonder I broke up with him.” Yang muttered.

Yang walked back to her bike and secured the box to the back with a set of bungee cables she brought.

She climbed on, started up her bike, and did a burnout away from the factory.

 

_Meanwhile_

_Beacon CCT Tower_

 

Weiss stepped off the elevator in the communication room and walked to the desk.

The usual hologram appeared at the desk.

“Hello, how may I help you?” The hologram asked.

“I need to make a call.” Weiss said.

“Station 5 is open to take your call.” The hologram said.

Weiss nodded and walked over. She sat down at the desk and turned on the PC. It asked her to enter the name of the person she was contacting. She quickly typed in the address for the receptionist at Schnee Dust Co. The secretary appeared on the screen and Weiss put on her fake smile.

“Why, hello Weiss? What can I do for you?” The secretary asked. “Do you need to talk to your father?”

“No, not now.” Weiss said. “Actually, I need some supplies. Can you get some?”

“Yes, what do you need?” The secretary replied politely.

“I need a small Dust power supply unit and some electric dust.” Weiss said.

“What for, if I may ask?” The secretary pried.

“School project.” Weiss lied.

“Okay, then. I’ll pass it on and have it out to you in a day or so.” The secretary said.

“Thanks. You’re a big help.” Weiss said. “Tell Winter I said hi.”

“Will do. Have a nice day.” The secretary said as the call closed.

‘ _That’s that handled. Wonder if Yang is done yet.’_ Weiss thought as she got up to leave.

 

_SBC Glocken  
City Center_

 

Blake and Ruby materialized in the center of a smog-filled, gray city. They looked out towards the horizon and saw a large tower emanating beams of multicolored light.

“So, what do we need here?” Blake asked.

“Defense shield generator.” Ruby said. “Should be available in the market.”

“Okay. Lead the way.” Blake said.

“Let me check how much money I have first.” Ruby said.

She then raised up two fingers and swung them down, generating a holographic projection in front of her.

“Wait, what did you just do?!” Blake asked in shock.  
“I...opened the menu.” Ruby deadpanned.

“Menu?!” Blake repeated.

Ruby rubbed the back of her head.

“Yeah...guess I didn’t explain this world properly to you.” Ruby said. “You see, this is actually a virtual world. We’re inside a game.”

Blake dropped her jaw in shock.

“What. The. Fuck.” Blake said bluntly.

“The thing is, all players have the option to log out, except us.” Ruby explained. “I don’t know how we’re able to get here or why, but it’s got stuff we need and we can take that stuff back with us.”

Blake rubbed her temples and sighed.

“This is too confusing for me. Explain it later, let’s get this done.” Blake told her.

“Okay. I’ve got enough credits, so let’s go.” Ruby said.

They walked down the street, taking in the scenery. Cars passed by, players sprinted past, and screens ran ads for the fourth Bullet of Bullets.

“What’s the Bullet of Bullets?” Blake asked as they crossed a street.

“Some big tournament. Takes place yearly.” Ruby said. “Maybe I should just explain all this to you later at a bar or something.”

Blake nodded and continued following her leader.

“We’re almost to the market now.” Ruby noted.

The duo turned a corner and saw a large building with “MARKET” written on top in bright neon letters.

“Well, I think we found the store.” Blake said sarcastically.

Ruby chuckled and they walked in. The market was bright and modern, with many holograms and projections. As they walked in, they saw a large holographic ad for a laser sword. Above it was a projection that read “The Sword That Won Bullet of Bullets III”. Blake stared at the advertisement before Ruby grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and dragged her away.

“I’ll come back for you.” Blake whispered to no one in particular.

‘ _And they said I had problems when it came to loving weapons...’_ Ruby thought as she rolled her eyes.

Ruby and Blake walked over to a kiosk for support items. Ruby gazed at the list before clicking on the defense shield. A projection appeared indicating that credits had been debited. She then looked to her left and saw a robot slide over to her.

“Thank you for shopping with us!” The robot said enthusiastically as its top opened, revealing her purchase. Ruby grabbed the shield and the top closed, as the robot sped away.

“What does that thing do?” Blake asked.

“Well, it’s meant to protect me from laser blasts. But I’m gonna use it to generate a bigger field for my suit.” Ruby told her.

Blake nodded in acknowledgment.

“Well, that was quick.” Ruby said as she attached the shield to her suit and threw her hands behind her head. “Yang and Weiss are probably still out. You wanna get a drink?”

“Yeah, sure.” Blake said.

 

_Later_

_SBC Glocken E-Sports Bar_

 

“...so anyway, last year there were two winners, because they teamed up to fight this crazy dude.” Ruby explained. “You catch that?”

“Yeah, I got it.” Blake said. “What happened to the winners?”

“Well, the girl is coming back for Bullet of Bullets Four. Her partner went to another game. I met him once. He’s really unlikable. How he got a girlfriend is beyond me.” Ruby replied. “Oh! And the crazy guy got arrested for murder and got sent off to a mental hospital.”

Blake nodded and took a drink.

“What was the guy like?” Blake asked.

“Douchenozzle, through and through. And I don’t know how, but for some reason everyone wants to date him.” Ruby said. “He runs a little group in a game called ALO. I call them ‘Team PTSD’.”

“Why’s that?” Blake asked as she raised her eyebrow.

“They all survived being trapped in a game for two years. And in that game, you died in the real world when your health reached zero.” Ruby told her.

“Well, that would be enough to give me PTSD.” Blake said. “Hell, I still have nightmares about being in the White Fang.”

“That’s not all. Kirito, that guy I’m talking about? He killed three people.” Ruby said grimly.

Blake slightly recoiled in shock.  
“This world is fucked up.” Blake commented under her breath.

“Well, that’s life. Some worlds are better than others.” Ruby said as she took a swig of her drink. “Think it’s time to head back?”

“Yeah.” Blake replied.

Ruby and Blake stood up. Ruby turned on her suit and Blake grabbed her shoulder. Ruby activated the suit and disappeared, attracting the attention of the patrons of the bars.

 

_Beacon_

_Team RWBY Dorm Room._

 

Ruby and Blake returned to their dorm to find Weiss and Yang and their respective beds and a welder on the desk.

“Hey, Rubes.” Yang said. “I got your welder, and Weiss has a shipment coming for a power supply. How was your trip? Got what’cha need?”

Ruby nodded and knocked on the shield generator on her chest.

“Nice.” Yang said as she hopped down. “Well, now that that’s settled, I’m going out to Junior’s. It’s ladies night and your sis is thirsty.”

Weiss rolled her eyes and grabbed a book about Grimm anatomy. Yang patted Ruby on the shoulder and headed out of the room. Blake climbed into bed and Ruby took off her suit and placed it in its spot in the closet. She climbed into bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

Blake looked around to make sure no one was looking, and pulled out a journal from underneath her mattress.

On the cover, “Alternate World Notes” was written in black marker. Blake grabbed a pen off her nightstand and flicked to a clear page and began writing.

 

_**CUBE NAME-GunGO** _

_**World type-Virtual Reality Game** _

_**World Synopsis-The full name is Gun Gale Online. Smog filled, supposedly very ecologically diverse. There’s a yearly tournament called Bullet of Bullets. BoB III was won by two people, and two people died during it.  
Dangers-All players respawn, but we can’t. “Player-killer” groups.** _

_**Benefits-Lots of guns and tech.** _

_**Potential Allies- “Team PTSD” (Ruby’s nickname) if we can find them. However, Ruby warns me that the wife/girlfriend/friend of “Kirito” is annoying.** _

Blake looked over her new entry and snapped her journal shut. She put the pen on the nightstand and slipped the journal back in its hiding place. She went to the closet to grab her night clothes and walked off to the dorm’s bathroom to change.

‘ _Amazing how much the life of this team has changed.’_ Blake thought as she walked. _‘It’s strange. This is the new normal for us. Still...could be worse.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, what'd you guys think?  
> So, Blake's been keeping a journal about the various worlds. That may come into play later.  
> Well, hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you later.


	11. Jumping The Shark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss is given the World Jumper MK II to use in her and Yang's fight and given very specific instructions. However, when Yang disobeys in a fit of rage, her relationship with her sister is put to the test as all the world sees the strength of the World Jumper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Hey there, folks!  
> How ya'll doin?  
> This chapter was a lot of fun. I'm a huge fan of the series being shown here.  
> And man, let me tell you. The title really fits here.  
> So...with that said, enjoy! See you at the end.

_The Wormhole III-Battle of Beacon_

**Chapter Ten-Jumping The Shark**

 

_Two days later_

_Team RWBY Dorm_

_Two hours before RWBY vs FNKI_

 

“Alright, how does it fit?” Yang asked outside the team bathroom.

Just then, Weiss walked out wearing the World Jumper MK II.

“Why am I wear wearing this again?” Weiss asked as she tightened the suit.

“Because I need to test it, and I can’t test it in the fight myself.” Ruby explained. “Seems to fit well.”

“You’re not mentioning the fact that my boobs were too big.” Yang said to her sister.

“Alright, now...I’ve picked out some cubes for you with a lot of weaponry.” Ruby said as she pointed to the belt. Weiss looked down at them. She had four to choose from. One marked FMETAL ALCHMST, One marked ALDNOAH, One marked RvB and one marked ASCREED.

Weiss nodded and took a deep breath before exhaling.

 

_Later_

_Amity Coliseum Prep Room_

_20 minutes to RWBY vs FNKI_

 

“Okay, so...Aldnoah’s cube is big robots, ASCREED is swords and stuff and Fullmetal is machine guns and stuff. Is that correct?” Weiss asked.

Ruby nodded.

“Yep. Now, Aldnoah...don’t use a Martian Kataphrakt. They’re annoying. Fullmetal has some good MGs, if you can get into the barracks of a military building.” Ruby informed her.

Weiss rested her head on her hands. Yang walked over and plopped down next to her.

“I don’t think we should use the big ass robots. They’re _too_ big.” Yang advised.

Weiss looked up and powered up the suit. Just then, the large door slid open.

“That’s our cue, ice queen.” Yang said as she slipped her gauntlets on.

Weiss slightly growled and they walked out together.

“Okay, what’s our enemy like?” Yang asked.

“Atlas kids. Likely uptight and ranged with military-grade training and gear.” Weiss said. As she said that, she saw a blur of neon light zip by. The competitors appeared in front of them. One was a faunus generating a rainbow and carrying glow-stick nunchuks. The other was a dark-skinned man in a tailored suit and fedora carrying a trumpet.

“Who are these dorks?” The faunus asked. “I know rich bitch there, but who’s the top heavy-chick?”

“You’re one to talk!” Yang retorted. “You’re about as flat as paper!”

“At least my body is proportional!” The faunus joked.

Yang growled menacingly at the faunus and clenched her fists.

“Weiss. We’re using the robots. Go and find the biggest fucking robot they have with the biggest goddamn gun.” Yang growled with her teeth bared. “I’ll keep them busy.”

A hologram appeared to indicate the roulette of setting. It spun quickly before settling on city ruins and lava.

As usual, a countdown timer appeared above them and began counting down.

**ROUND BEGINNING**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**FIGHT!**

Almost immediately, Weiss pulled back her right arm and slammed it into the ground.

“Up you go!” Weiss yelled as a pillar of earth appeared beneath Yang and launched her skyward. Yang flipped and positioned herself to create a shockwave as Weiss jumped back. Weiss reached out her arm to the lava and focused on it. She swiped her arm to the left and created a barrier of lava. Three seconds later, Yang crashed down and knocked back the Atlesian duo. They stumbled back up and ran in opposite directions.

“They’ll be back. Go. Now!” Yang ordered.

Weiss nodded and began to run towards the ruins of an apartment complex in the city ruins. As she ran, she yanked the ALDNOAH cube off her belt and quickly opened it, using the technique Ruby taught her. She took out the core and dropped it in the back. She shoved the cube back together and returned it to her belt. As soon as she was under cover, she looked around and activated the suit. A loud whir emanated from it as the shield generator began to glow a bright aqua color. A field appeared around her and expanded to a tremendous size, until it was about as big as a semi truck. The field then collapsed and Weiss disappeared.

 

_UFE Headquarters_

_Novosibirsk, Russia_

_Kataphrakt Bay_

 

Weiss appeared on a balcony overlooking a hangar filled with large, bipedal mechs. She looked around to see which one would be easiest to take. She saw one with a team of mechanics working on it. Another had two pilots talking in front of it. There was a third one with a girl with red hair napping on the head.

Finally, she saw one near the back that was abandoned. She quickly create glyphs to silently make a path and hopped over to it. She stood on top of it and felt the cool metal under her hands. She turned and looked around. Everyone was still preoccupied. She activated the suit and the field completely encased the mighty machine she stood upon. As it grew, she began to draw stares. She noticed that the field had almost reached its maximum size and quickly jumped in the mech. The field collapsed and took her and the mech with it.

 

 

_The Wormhole_

_???_

 

As the mech rattled in the rift and traveled down the wormhole, Weiss looked around the cockpit. She felt around and picked up a soft, padded neck brace. She disregarded it and threw it behind her. She looked towards the front and noticed the screen in front of her had a red glowing button. She pushed it and the system came to life.

 

**ASIMOV SYSTEM INITIALIZING**

**ARM CONTROL CLEAR**

**LEG SYSTEMS FUNCTIONAL**

**ALL SYSTEMS READY**

 

The monitor then changed to a view of the tunnel in front of her.

‘ _Near endless blue tunnel. Like always.’_ Weiss thought. _‘Wonder if I have guns.’_

Weiss clutched the arm controls and felt around for a weapon. She then felt a vibration in the controller and grabbed something off the back of her mech. She swung it in front of her and found she had an assault rifle.

‘ _This will be useful.’_ Weiss thought. _‘Hopefully I won’t have to fire it.’_

The large machine continued to zip down the tunnel. Weiss leaned back and flipped various switches. She then looked down towards the front monitor and noticed a book in a nook under the screen. She reached out and pulled it out. On the front read the words “KG-7 Areion-Basic Operation Manual”.

She raised an eyebrow and flipped through the pages until she found the chapter on starting up the mech.

 

_KG-7 Starting Method_

_1\. Activate main monitor_

_2\. Check leg jet fuel levels_

_3\. Turn on power management systems using the ASIMOV system_

_4\. Check rifle and pistol ammo._

 

‘ _Wait, I have a pistol?!’_ Weiss thought. She then grabbed the controls and began feeling around at the hips of the mech. She felt something in the hands of the machine and slipped her rifle onto her back.

She pulled the controls for the left arm upwards and saw a large pistol on the monitor. Weiss observed the shape and materials.  She then moved over the right arm to hold the pistol with both hands.

A  few minutes later, she could see the end of the tunnel. From far away, she could still see the rainbow trail of the Faunus Yang was fighting. She placed her feet on the twin pedals in front of her. She slammed down both at the same time, activating the jump jets on the legs. She launched through the hole and fell towards the center of the colosseum. She landed with a shockwave, creating a massive wind blast.

“What. The. FUCK?!” Ruby yelled as she stood up. “God-fucking-dammit! I told them not to use the mechs!”

“What? What’s going on? What is this?!?” Oobleck yelled over the loudspeaker.

Ironwood gasped and quickly pulled out his scroll. He flicked through the apps till he found the camera and began recording the spectacle.  He then quickly sent the video to the Atlas Military R&D division.

Cinder smiled and leaned on her hand.

‘ _Yes...this helps us immensely.’_ Cinder thought. _‘Go on. Make a scene.’_

Weiss raised the pistol of mech with one hand and pointed it skywards. She fired one shot and practically deafened the crowd.

Their challengers then slumped to the ground and put their hands on their heads, dropping their weapons.

“And Team FNKI has officially conceded!” Port yelled. “Team RWBY wins!”

Ruby facepalmed and got up to walk out.

As she walked to the airship, she clenched her fists.

‘ _Fuck! What’s the point of a media silence deal if everyone sees my suit?!’_ Ruby thought. 

As she stepped onto the transport, Yang turned the corner.

“Ruby! Wait!” Yang yelled.

Ruby turned and stared at her sister.

“Good job, Yang, on learning absolutely nothing from the FCS Deliverance!” Ruby yelled back.

“Wait! I’m sorry! Come on, don’t run.” Yang pleaded. “Weiss is returning the big robot right now!”

R uby grunted and walked onto the transport  as the door closed.  The engines of the transport roared and the ship zipped away to Beacon.

‘ _Man...I fucked up this time.’_ Yang thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, ya'll enjoy that scene?  
> It was fun to write, trying to imagine how the controls for the KG-7 worked.  
> And that twist! Damn, bro.
> 
> Now, back to an update on my job situation and how it affects my writing.  
> I have one week left to find a job or go live and work with my father. There's an old Windows Vista laptop there I can probably rig up to a monitor but it won't be optimal for writing.  
> I just want you to know, I'm trying my hardest to avoid an annoying hiatus. My last two Wormhole fics had hiatuses halfway through and I think they may have suffered for it.


	12. Missing in Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby runs off to another world to get some advice from someone else with a crap team.  
> Yang fights Mercury.  
> And Cinder begins to put her plans into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Hey, lads!  
> This chapter was super mega annoying.  
> It had to be completely rewritten for pace, but I think I can be happy with it now.  
> Hope you enjoy!

_The Wormhole III-Battle of Beacon_

**Chapter Eleven-Missing in Action**

 

_One Hour after RWBY vs FNKI_

_Team RWBY Dorm_

 

Yang flopped onto her bunk and rubbed her temples.

"We've really fucked up now." She said.

"That we have." Weiss said as she hung the World Jumper MK II on its hook.

Yang sat up and looked at the closet.

"Hey, is the first suit there, Weiss?" Yang asked.

Weiss leaned in and noticed the World Jumper MK I missing from its spot.

"Nope. Missing. She's probably going off to let off steam." Weiss told her.

Blake raised her hand to her chin.

"Just a thought...do you think Ruby might come back for the World Jumper MK II?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, that's possible." Weiss said. "So, I guess we'll just leave this suit and she'll turn up eventually."

Blake nodded in response.

"You see, Yang, that's the thing about your sister." Blake reassured her. "She always finds her way back here."

Yang nodded.

"Right. Now, we need to focus on the next tournament match." Yang said.

"I'm too public after that last match. So, Yang, I think you should go on to the finals." Weiss suggested.

"I agree. If Weiss goes, we'll have the media circus on our ass." Blake said.

"Okay." Yang said. "I'll get prepped for tonight then."

Yang then jumped off her bunk and walked out, grabbing her Felfire Munitions Launcher and tucking Redemption in the back of her skirt.

 

_Meanwhile_

_The Town of Axel_

_Adventurers Guild_

 

"I mean, has your team ever just fucked up so bad that you just want to ditch them?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact." Satou Kazuma told her. "My tank is missing, I have to care for an alcholic goddess and amidst all of that, Megumin still needs me to carry her out to practice her explosion magic."

"That bad, huh?" Ruby said. "Man, that makes my problems pale in comparison."

"What did you say happened with you?" Kazuma asked. "Your partner dropped a mech into the middle of an arena?"

"Yeah. Dumbass exposed my abilities and my suit." Ruby answered angrily.

"Geez, that sucks." Kazuma said. "Don't think you should ditch them though. Don't tell them I said this, but I've actually kind of grown to like my party. They can be somewhat useful at times."

"Yeah, my team is great...but they ignored my warning and exposed me." Ruby told him.

"Well...you wanna trade?" Kazuma asked jokingly. "Your all-women team for my idiots."

Ruby laughed at that.

"So, a snotty rich heiress, an emo and edgy Faunus and my sister...in exchange for an incredibly resilient crusader, a goddess and a mage who creates nukes?" Ruby said. "Heh. Sounds good to me right now."

Kazuma laughed and took a drink of his booze.

"I gotta run. Aqua is about to drag herself out of bed and I have to keep her on task." Kazuma said.

Ruby waved goodbye as he grabbed his gear and walked out.

 

_'I should run and get my new suit.'_ Ruby thought.  _ 'But I'll wait a bit.' _

 

_Later_

_Amity Coliseum Prep Room_

 

"Okay, you got everything?" Weiss asked.

"Yep. Got my guns ready to go." Yang said.

"Alright, go out there and kick ass." Weiss said.

 

Yang slung her cannon over her shoulder and held it in her hands. The door opened and she walked out with the rest of the finalists into the middle of the arena. She watched her potential challengers as she lined up with the rest before coming to a stop.

 

"Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready for the most exctiting, most heart-pumping part of the Vytal Tournament?!" Port asked excitedly over the loudspeaker. "We know we are!"

"Indeed we are. Truly, this year has been one of the most interesting." Oobleck said. "Without further ado, let's meet our challengers!"

"Yes, let's get right into the action!" Port yelled. "In one corner, Mercury Black, deadly and cunning! In the other, Yang Xiao Long, brutal and resilient!"

Yang looked around to see the other finalists walking away. She turned to face Mercury and the two walked into the arena. The arena rose up as the lights adjusted to focus on them.

"I'll make this quick. I've got places to be." Mercury said.

"And I'll do the same." Yang said as she held her cannon at her hip.

The countdown appeared and almost as soon as it was finished, Mercury launched towards Yang and swung his right leg in a circle. Yang narrowly dodged and quickly whipped out Redemption. She aimed and shot Mercury square in the chest. Mercury flipped backwards and landed on his feet. Yang looked up at the jumbotron in the arena to see she had taken out a small part of his aura. She then switched to her cannon and swung the barrel upwards. She pulled the trigger in rapid succession, releasing a volley of felfire from the mouth of the weapon. Mercury saw this and quickly shot his own projecticles from his boots to disperse them.

"Need to try harder than that!" Mercury taunted.

Mercury then shot Yang with two shots from his boots. Yang got knocked back and fell to the ground. He looked up to see he knocked down Yang's aura by about twenty-five percent.

Yang lifted herself up and ran towards Mercury with Redemption in hand. Mercury lowered himself down so he could clothesline his opponent. But right as Yang got within punching range, she dropped to the ground and slid past Mercury, unloading the gun into Mercury. She manuevered herself to turn behind him and waited as the gun reloaded and shot him in the back. She then jumped to her feet and blew out the smoke on her gun. She looked up and saw he was at about fifty percent aura.

"Dirty trick." Mercury commented. "Fine, if that's how you want to play it, then so be it!"

Mercury then shot out a barrage of shots from his boots and spun around to create a cyclone of rounds.

He then kicked in Yang's direction, sending the volley towards her.

"Oh, fuck me running." Yang groaned as she was pounded by the barrage. This forced Yang's aura to about twenty percent.

Mercury turned around and posed to the cameras as Yang lied on the ground. As the smoke cleared, Yang rose to her feet. Her hair glowing a bright yellow, and her eyes a blood red.

"Fuck this act." Yang hissed. "I just want you dead."

Yang then threw aside her weapons and charged Mercury. She clocked Mercury in the face and then grabbed his head and slammed him into the ground. While he was on the ground, Yang raised up her leg and brought her boot down hard on his testicles. Mercury screamed out in pain and clutched his genitals. Yang walked back to her guns and picked them up.

"And, with that...likely very painful attack...Yang is the winner!" Oobleck said.

Yang slung her cannon over her shoulder when she turned around to see Mercury hurtling towards her. She quickly pulled out her revolver and shot him, knocking him to the ground. As Mercury clutched his leg and screamed, Yang saw the Atlas troops speeding into the arena and pointing rifles at her.

"What the hell? He attacked me!" Yang said. She then looked up at the video on the jumbotron. The video showed her walking up to Mercury while he was on the ground and shooting him in the leg.

 

She dropped her weapons and put her hands in the air.

Just then, paramedics rushed in and took Mercury out. Out of the corner of her eye, Yang could see him flipping her off.

 

As the paramedics rushed out to the airship dock, Cinder met them in a disguise.

"Come on, we've got an ambulance this way!" She told the paramedics.

The paramedics nodded and put Mercury on the airship and walked out. Emerald soon joined her on the ship.

"Alright, now let's get out of here." Emerald said.

Cinder nodded and sat down at the controls while Neo sat in the opposite seat.

The airship flew away quickly from the coliseum as Cinder headed towards the warehouses. Mercury then sat up on the gurney.

"I'd say that was a successful mission." Mercury said.

"Yes. With the stunt last time, combined with this, the people will be practically calling for blood." Cinder said.

"Being in Yang's head gave me a monster headache, though." Emerald said.

"It will subside. But now, we simply wait." Cinder said. "But now, we need to pick something up from Team RWBY while Mercury hides out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is basically just like Volume 3.  
> What's gonna happen next, though? Will Ruby continue to hide? Will Yang be saved?   
> FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BA-I mean, The Wormhole 3.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, while I'm here, I just want to say thank you so much to the people who have read from my first fic in this series all the way to here. I went and looked it up. My first chapter in this series was published in Jan 2016. It's now June 2017. It's just sobering. I've been writing this series for over a year now. So, to my readers that have stayed loyal...thank you. Seriously.


	13. You Could Have Used The Door!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby pulls some favors to get Yang free, as she realizes she'll need help to stop the conspiracy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLLOOO GENTS!  
> This was a good chapter. Pumped it out nice and quick, and it's very important as we're getting closer and closer to the point where the excrement physically collides with the ventilation device.  
> Hope you enjoy, see you at the end!

_The Wormhole III-Battle of Beacon_

**Chapter Twelve-You Could Have Used The Door!**

 

_The Next Day_

_Team RWBY Dorm_

_Beacon_

 

"...So, just to make sure, did you attack Mercury Black." Ironwood asked Yang.

"I didn't. He attacked me!" Yang retorted.

"Well, we're investigating the matter. But Team RWBY is disqualified from the Vytal Tournament. This is too much bad press for us." Ironwood said. "And you, Miss Xiao Long, are confined to your dorm."

Yang nodded and Ironwood stepped out of the room. Yang rubbed her temples and looked at her teammates.

"My life is falling apart. Ruby is missing. I'm basically on house arrest." Yang grumbled. "Come on, you guys know I didn't hit him!"

Blake let out a deep sigh and looked at her partner.

"I want to believe you. Really, I do." Blake said. "But the evidence is conclusive. Everyone saw you hit him."

Yang's jaw dropped at that statement and she turned to Weiss.

"It's a power play. A conspiracy." Weiss said. "It could be the White Fang. They're usually more loud, but sowing terror and distrust wouldn't be far off for them."

Weiss got off her bed and walked over to Yang, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"We'll get to the bottom of this." Weiss reassured her. "Don't worry."

Weiss then turned to her partner.

"How about we go get some coffee while Yang sorts her stuff out?" Weiss suggested.

"Tea, actually. Let's go." Blake said as she stood up.

Weiss and Blake walked out and shut the door behind them. Yang flopped down on the bed on her back.

"Well...shit." Yang muttered.

_'I was tricked.'_ Yang thought.  _'Someone fucked with my head. Is that possible? Yeah, sure it is.'_

Yang pulled herself up and jumped off her bed. She paced around the room thinking for almost two hours.

She then sat down at the desk and rested her head in her hands. Just then, she heard a beeping noise outside her window. She rushed to the window and looked out to see a flash of white move onto the roof of the dorm. Then, the beeping became quicker and more frantic. Suddenly, most of the back wall of her dorm was blown away. Yang quickly jumped backwards and took cover behind Weiss' bed as chunks of drywall whizzed past her head. She looked up to see a woman drop down and swing into the room. She was wearing a grey hoodie, with a white jacket over it. The jacket had red lines at the upper chest. The woman wore a pair of black sweatpants with white and red sneakers. Yang noticed she had strange black bracers on both arms.

" Yang Xiao Long?" The woman asked. Yang noted that she spoke with a thick accent she couldn't identify. "Come out. I'm here to rescue you."

Yang clambered out and pulled out Redemption,  pointing it at the woman.

"Who are you? Why are you saving me?" Yang shouted.

"My name is Galina Voronina. Your sister heard what happened and called us to get you out in exchange for a job." Galina explained.

"Who the fuck is 'us'?!" Yang yelled.

"I'll explain everything later, but now we need to run!" Galina said as she gestured towards the open hole. She tossed a parachute to Yang. "You'll need that."

Yang slipped the parachute over her back and holstered her pistol. Galina ran out the whole and took a swan dive into the water in the courtyard. Yang strapped up her parachute and jumped down, landing with a slam. Galina pointed to the airship dock and started sprinting, with Yang following after her. As Yang turned onto the main stretch leading to the school, she saw Atlas soldiers burst out of the CCT.

"Freeze! Cease and desist!" The guard captain yelled.

" дерьмо!" Galina yelled. 

Galina then pulled a small black canister out of her jacket. She pulled the pin out and tossed it onto the ground. The canister shattered open and released a wall of thick white smoke.  As Yang cleared the smoke, she saw that they were reaching the edge...and fast. Galina took a deep breath and dove off the edge of the dock, opening her parachute and gliding towards Vale. Yang rushed toward the dock behind her.

"This is gonnnaaaa suuuucccccckkkkk!" Yang yelled as she dove off the end, opening her parachute and gliding away. She looked down and saw Galina turning  towards Vale's industrial district. She turned to follow her and they glided down, landing in the canal just outside the district. Yang and Galina cut their parachutes and swam to shore.

"Okay...so, what now?" Yang asked as she panted.

"Now, we're going to meet your sister in the old power plant. And I'll finally explain everything." Galina said.

Yang gave a weak thumbs-up and they began walking.

"To start off, you know I'm Galina. I'm part of an international group called the Assassins. We fight  those who would take free will from the people of the world." Galina explained. "We cut a deal with your sister that she would take my place on a mission so I could save you for her."

" Ah, so Ruby is off on a mission in your world right now?" Yang replied.

"Da. In the Carribean." Galina said.

Yang nodded and they walked on in silence. As they entered a crowded area, Galina took off her jacket and handed it to Yang.

"Switch with me." Galina whispered.

Yang slipped off her jacket and handed it to Galina, taking her white jacket. She slipped it on quickly and zipped it up.  She glanced around to make sure no one noticed her. After walking for a while, they reached the old power station.  There was a chain on the fence and the place had fallen into disrepair. Galina crouched down by the fence and flicked her right wrist, causing a blade to fly out of her bracer. 

"Sweet. Hidden weapon." Yang commented.

Galina smilled and quickly cut a hole in the fence and crawled through. Yang looked behind her and followed after her. They walked into the main building and looked around.

"This is the place." Galina said. "Your sister should be here any minute now.  What happened to this place, if I may ask?"

"It was years ago. Ruby was just barely born. It was a Schnee Dust facility." Yang explained. "We used to just burn Dust for power. Now we just put it into conduits. So naturally, this place was shut down."

G alina nodded. About twenty minutes later, they heard the loud roar of an engine getting closer.  Yang turned to Galina. 

"You hearing that?" Yang asked.

Galina put her hand to her chin and listened.

" Yeah, someone is coming." Galina said.

Galina and Yang looked forward and suddenly a 1978 Pontiac Firebird turn ed the corner and sped towards the gate.

"Move." Yang said. "Move!"

Galina and Yang ran to the sides of the room as the Firebird charged the gate and slammed through it.  It sped towards the station coming to a sudden stop inside.

Yang and Galina moved slowly and quietly towards the car when the door opened, and Ruby climbed out.

" That's a nice car there. I should keep it." Ruby thought aloud.

"Ruby?!" Yang said excitedly as she ran to her sister and hugged her. Ruby grimaced and patted her on the back.

"Yeah, great to see you too. Can you let go of me now?" Ruby asked. Yang complied and loosened her grip. "I heard what happened. We're gonna fix this."

Yang nodded and stepped away.

"Ruby. Did you complete the mission you were on?" Galina asked.

"Yeah, I did. The Observatory has been hidden again." Ruby said.

Galina patted her on the shoulder.

"Good job." Galina said. "Now I must return."

Ruby nodded and turned to Yang.

"Be right back." She said as she activated her suit and disappeared.

Yang nodded and leaned on the car.  While Ruby was gone, Yang pulled out her scroll. She noticed she had five missed calls and two messages from Weiss. She opened the messages and looked at them.

 

_ **Weiss/ 4:52 PM** _

_ **WHERE ARE U? ATLAS WANTS YOUR HEAD ON A PLATTER** _

_ **  
Weiss/ 5:17 PM** _

_ **Campus basically on lockdown. Seriously, where are you?** _

 

Yang observed the messages and began to type her own.

 

_ **Can't say. There's a conspiracy. I escaped Beacon and found Ruby.** _

 

Weiss quickly responded.

 

_ **Weiss/ 5:45 PM** _

_ **Wait, you found Ruby? That's great news!** _

_ **We need you both back.** _

 

Yang quickly closed out her scroll as Ruby returned. Ruby powered down her suit and quickly climbed back in the car.

"Yang, get in." Ruby said. "We have to get to the Coliseum quickly! Before the conspirators mess with the next match!"

Yang reluctantly sat down in the passenger seat as Ruby started the engine.

"Where'd you learn to drive?" Yang asked.

"I fight horrific monsters of pure darkness for a living. I can drive." Ruby defended. "I'm not the best driver, but I can drive."

  
**FLASHBACK**

**MONTHS PRIOR**

**The Planet of Reach**

“Where'd you learn to drive?” A man asked Ruby.

“That's just it. I never did.” Ruby responded. The man was taken aback by the statement, before making a mental note to never let her drive anything. Ever.

**PRESENT DAY  
**  


Ruby sped through the streets erratically, rushing for the stadium.

"Now, I should explain." Ruby said. "While I was out, I picked a fight with some White Fang members. They spilled the beans and told me that there was gonna be a big scene at the coliseum that would push people over the edge at last."

"Did they say what was gonna happen?" Yang asked.

"No, but it can't be good." Ruby said. "We need to stop it."

With that, Ruby floored the gas pedal and sped across the bridge to the Commercial District.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! That was fun!
> 
> Okay, so time for the work situation update.  
> I've managed to solve my personal/family issues so I can focus more on writing now. Lucky you.  
> Fun fact: My last fic finished at Chapter Eleven. I should note, I expect at least 14 chapters for this, with the 14th being big and long. I've also thought of adding a few "bonus chapters" after I finish this including "alternate endings" and a musical chapter for the Broadway geeks. Maybe a few more, haven't decided.  
> Either way, I'm done here, so see ya!


	14. All Wars Begin With A Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby races to save Vale from a massive war, but will she work out everything in time to stop it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-O! I'm not dead!  
> This chapter feels a little short, but it's still important.   
> Either way, enjoy and I'll see you again in the end notes!

_The Wormhole III-Battle of Beacon_

**Chapter Thirteen-All Wars Begin With A Spark**

 

_Amity Coliseum_

_Five minutes to Pyrrha VS Penny._

 

Ruby poked her head out from behind a pillar. The halls were deserted save for a few Atlas robots. She turned around to her sister.

"Alright, quickly. Head for the service corridor." Ruby whispered.

"Okay." Yang replied. "What's the plan?"

"The conspirators are gonna try and turn the fighters on each other like they did with you. Just keep an eye on them while I set things up." Ruby said.

Yang nodded and quickly snuck across the corridor and forced her way into a service area.

 

_Meanwhile_

_Inner Stadium_

 

"Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! Are you ready for the most exciting fight of the tournament?!" Port shouted over the loudspeaker.

The crowd went into an uproar.

"Yes, they're certainly ready, so let's get into it!" Oobleck announced. "In the home corner, Pyrrha Nikos, pride of Mistral! And coming from Atlas, the rising newcomer Penny Polendina!"

At that moment, the two walked out as the crowd cheered. Pyrrha half-heartedly waved and Penny smiled and waved to everyone.

"This is going to be very, very fun." Penny said as she released her swords.

"Likewise." Pyrrha said as she pulled her weapons out.

The countdown appeared, as normal.

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

**FIGHT!**

Pyrrha charged towards Penny with her weapon in spear mode. She dropped to the ground and slid past Penny, jabbing her blade into her chest as she passed. Penny shrugged it off and turned herself around, launching her blades at Pyrrha. The blades sped toward her back, but Pyrrha spun around on her heel and blocked them with her shield. Pyrrha held up her shield, and switched her weapon to rifle mode. She charged towards Penny, firing off shots through the gap in her shield. Penny spun her blades in a circle quickly to deflect the shots. She then turned her blades to cannon mode and fired off a volley of energy blasts. Pyrrha continued to block them without stopping.

 

_Meanwhile_

_Axel_

_Adventurers Guild_

 

"Look, I know who tried to mess with your head. She's back, and she could mess things up real bad." Ruby explained. "Your powers can help me out."

She looked at Aqua and watched as she chugged a wine bottle, barely paying any attention to her. Ruby facepalmed and came up with a new plan.

"I'll buy you a bottle of wine from my world. The good stuff." Ruby told her.

With that, Aqua slammed her wine bottle on the table and looked her dead in the eye.

"Three bottles." The goddess bargained. "And you've got a deal."

Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Fine." Ruby said. "Let's get going, we don't have long."

The two got up and Aqua put her hand on Ruby's shoulder as she activated her suit. As normal, a large field appeared before closing in.

Before they knew it, they were back in the halls of the coliseum. Ruby looked in to see Pyrrha and Penny fighting. Just then, Pyrrha fell to her feet, seemingly paralyzed with fear.

"Aqua! Do something, now!" Ruby demanded.

Aqua nodded and held out her hand to face Pyrrha.

"Blessing...mind protect." Aqua whispered as an orb of white glowing light materialized from her hand and shot into Pyrrha.

 

_Meanwhile_

 

Pyrrha watched and shook on the ground in fear, not believing the sight before her. Penny had pulled out thousands of blades, forming a massive wall. Pyrrha prepared to use her semblance to dispel the wall when suddenly, her vision cleared and the blades began to disappear, until there were only six. Penny launched her blades forward, but Pyrrha pulled her shield in front of her to deflect them and jumped to her feet.

 

_Meanwhile_

_In the stands_

 

Emerald focused her mind on creating an illusion for Pyrrha, when suddenly, she couldn't sense Pyrrha's presence anymore. She could see her with her own two eyes but couldn't feel her. Emerald began to scan the stands for someone messing with her when she looked down at the entrance directly behind Pyrrha. And there she saw her. A girl with flowing, elegant, blue hair flipping her off.

_'Her. Fucking had to be her.'_ Emerald thought as she growled. She quickly pulled out her scroll and called Cinder.

"I assume something went wrong?" Cinder said over the phone.

"Yes." Emerald said. "They've blocked off Pyrrha's mind."

"Insolent fools." Cinder muttered over the phone. "Fine. We're moving to Plan B."

A t that point, the call disconnected. 

 

_Meanwhile_

 

"Well, my job is done here. Let's go get my reward." Aqua suggested excitedly.

Just then Ruby's scroll rang. It was Yang.

"What's up, sis?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, we've got bad news! They've brought in an assassin!" Yang said frantically.

"No...the Assassins are on our side." Ruby said.

"Not those Assassins! There's a guy here with golden armor and a big spear!" Yang yelled.

"Oh...shit." Ruby said.

Ruby turned to look out at the stadium. She then saw the assassin walk in from the left side. The Atlas bots tried to stop him by blocking him with their guns. He thrust his spear into one and drew it out quickly. The bot fell to the ground with a thud. He then spun his spear around in his hands and knocked the other bot to the ground with a wide sweeping attack. Once again, he stabbed the bot in the chest and pulled out his spear. He then looked up at the arena. He aimed towards Penny and raised his spear in a throwing position. As he did, the tip began to glow a bright yellow as electricity crackled from the ends. He thrust his spear forward, and a massive bolt of electricity released from the end and propelled itself towards the android. Penny turned to face the blast and was knocked back as a massive amount of energy was absorbed by her body. She writhed about on the ground and screamed in agony as her innards were fried and electrocuted. She fell to the ground, her eyes wide open as her pain finally relented.

 

 

"Cut the cameras!" Oobleck ordered.

"We...we can't. We've lost all broadcast control." Port said.

 

Just then, all the screens in the stadium were replaced with an image of a black Rook chess piece on a red backdrop.

 

"Oh, it's such an interesting sight when mortals think they're safe." Cinder said over the loudspeakers. "I do love destroying your sense of security."

"Where's this broadcast coming from?!" Port yelled.

"It's all over Vale but we can't trace it." Oobleck said.

"See, that's the thing about your sense of security. It's false. Temporary. You believe you can hide from the world in your ivory towers, that you're invincible. Then you come crashing down to the ground and realize the harsh reality of the world." Cinder continued. "And then once the towers and kingdoms are felled, you simply build more. You never realize when you've been defeated. It's one of your mortal flaws. A flaw that will cause Vale to burn. Know this now-No matter how hard you may fight, the end of your world is at hand."

 

As Cinder said that, Grimm creatures began to pour in through the forest. They marched through Mountain Glenn and tore through the soldiers guarding Vale's outskirts. The Vytal Festival grounds began to be overrun by Beowolfs and Nevermores. Boarbatusks rolled through the streets, wreaking havoc upon anything in their path.

 

Cinder looked on at the madness unfolding upon Vale and smiled, as her goal was coming to be realized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Vale is still on track to get fucked...or is it?   
> Perhaps it could be stopped.  
> But I dunno...Ruby would need some strong firepower.  
> Starship grade firepower...  
> If only she knew of a ship run by a certain morally ambiguous crew!   
> Find out what happens next time!


	15. Resist and Persist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes to a head as Vale is tossed into madness. Ruby has connections to help, but how long will they last? And with Cinder able to use the World Jumper MK 1, new threats continue to arise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-o! Cranked this one out in one night, cause I felt I needed to get something done. Hope ya'll enjoy! See you at the end.

_The Wormhole III-Battle of Beacon_

**Chapter Fourteen-Resist and Persist**

 

_Beacon_

_Dorm Rooftops_

 

Mercury appeared in a flash of light on the roof and joined Cinder on the roof.

"Did you return our asset?" Cinder asked.

"Yep. Ornstein's been dropped back off." Mercury said.

Cinder nodded and looked out at the landing pad.

"Look there. Here comes our partners." Cinder said as she pointed at a group of Bullheads flew in and came to a stop, hovering over the landing pad. They opened their doors, and various species of Grimm jumped out. The Grimm began to charge towards the CCT as the Atlas soldiers fired off at them. Soon after, White Fang soldiers jumped out and soon, Adam Taurus followed. Mercury could see that he carried his usual katana along with a special sword Cinder and Mercury had given him that morning as a gift. It was called the Galatine. They got it from a cube marked WRFRME. It had a dark black grip, and three prongs on the hilt, with the center prong being massive. He carried the large sword over his left shoulder. He walked over to a group of terrified students leaning against a wall and stood over them with a dark, wicked smile on his face. He pulled out his katana and drove it quickly into one student's chin, the blade coming out of the top of his head, soaked with blood. He pulled the blade out, splattering blood on the other students. He then pulled the Galatine off his shoulder and pointed it at another student. He raised it up above his head and brought it down into the student's shoulder, leaving a large gap. He pulled the blade out and raised it yet again, this time slashing across the student's chest, leaving a large gash. The student screamed and fell to the ground as Adam smiled.

 

"Geez, he's kinda psychotic, don't you think?" Mercury asked.

"His mental state doesn't matter to me. He's an asset." Cinder said.

_'And he's doing his job perfectly'_ Cinder thought.

 

_Meanwhile_

_Amity Coliseum_

 

Pyrrha kneeled on the arena floor in terror. Her opponent had just been murdered right before her eyes and now Grimm were attacking. She raised head and saw a Nevermore stomping on the shield above the stadium. The Nevermore broke through and dropped in front of her. It screeched loudly at her as it beared down on her. Suddenly, the Nevermore reeled as it was hit by a blast of green energy. Pyrrha turned around quickly to see Ruby holding one of Penny's swords. She fired another blast at him.

"Get moving!" Ruby yelled at Pyrrha. Pyrrha nodded and stood up, and began running for the exit as Ruby fired.

"Aqua!" Ruby yelled as she fired. "Buff my agility!"

"Right!" Aqua replied as she ran out into the arena, staff in hand. She held out her hand, and a golden symbol appeared in midair. She pushed it towards Ruby, and Ruby began to glow the same color as the symbol. Ruby tossed aside the blade and pulled out her scythe in sniper form. She coiled up her legs and launched upward. She used her semblance to gain extra height and manuevered herself to get in the Nevermore's blind spot. She fired off five rounds into the head of the Nevermore, stunning it. She dropped down in front of the creature, and switched her weapon to scythe mode. She swung it behind her and prepared to charge, when the Nevermore got hit in the head by something and fell to the ground. Upon closer inspection Ruby noticed it was a rocket propelled locker from the school. The Nevermore stood back up and started to charge Ruby when it was bombarded by even more lockers and immobilized. The creature fell to the ground in front of her and screamed loudly.

"The hell is going on?!" Ruby yelled.

She turned around and saw all the teams that came to the festival rushing out to the lockers. She saw Jaune talking to Pyrrha and giving Pyrrha her weapons. Jaune then came over to her.

"Ruby! Are you okay?" Jaune asked.

"I'm fine. Pyrrha good?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah. Bit fried but she can still fight." Jaune said. "Look, I don't know what this is or what's going on, but I swear that I'm gonna help you fix it."

"Thanks." Ruby said as she patted Jaune on the shoulder.

Jaune nodded and walked off to get his weapon.

"Actually, hold on. I've got something better for you than your little antique you're using." Ruby said. She then quickly switched out the cubes in her suit, and activated her suit, disappearing in a flash of light. After a few minutes, she reappeared carrying a large, elegant sword with an elaborate gold pattern down the pattern. The blade of the sword was slightly split down the middle and the pommel resembled the golden wings of an angel.

"What. The hell. Is that?!" Jaune asked.

"This...is the Armaggedon Blade. Forged by Ulthane, wielded by War." Ruby said. "I've travelled many worlds, but no matter where I go, this is the most powerful sword I've found."

Ruby handed the sword to Jaune. He felt the weight in his hands. He raised it above him with one hand, and the gold shone in the light of the stadium.

"Go ahead. Try it out." Ruby said as she gestured towards the Nevermore. Jaune nodded and walked towards the Nevermore. The Nevermore watched him cautiously as he approached. He looked around to see the group watching him as well. He stared the creature dead in the eye and plunged the sword straight into its head. There was a burst of bright light as the Nevermore screamed, and then the monster simply disintegrated. Jaune looked down at the sword to see glowing symbols on the blade.

"Awesome." Jaune said under his breath.

"It's a good fit for you." Ruby said. "Now come on, we have to get to Beacon."

"Wait." Aqua said. "If you're gonna fight these guys, I don't think you're gonna win with just me. Let me get my group together and I'll meet back with you."

Ruby nodded.

"Wait one minute." Ruby said. She once again switched cubes and disappeared with Aqua in tow.

 

_Axel_

 

Ruby and Aqua appeared in the center of town.

"Alright, you've got twenty minutes to get your team and get back here." Ruby said.

Aqua nodded and ran off through the market.

Ruby activated her suit and returned to the coliseum.

 

_Amity Coliseum_

 

Ruby reappeared in the coliseum and pulled out her scroll, setting a timer for twenty minutes.

"Alright, let's move!" Ruby said as she gestured for them to charge forward. As they entered the corridor, Yang burst out of a side door and joined them.

"Gold guy got away!" Yang told Ruby as they ran.

"Figures. We'll get him later." Ruby said.

The group rushed out to the airship platform. There, they found Ironwood fending off Beowolves by himself.

"Jaune! Help him out!" Ruby yelled.

Jaune nodded and pulled out his new sword, holding it in both hands. He charged towards the pack of Grimm, his sword held out to his right. He got up close to one and slashed quickly to the left, disintegrating it like the Nevermore. He turned on his and rolled towards another one, stabbing it in the chest. One attempted to attack him from behind, but he spun around quickly and beheaded it.

He took a deep breath and leaned on his sword.

"Good fighting technique you've got there." Ironwood said as he stashed his gun.

"Well, I had a good teacher." Jaune said as he gestured to Pyrrha.

Ironwood nodded and turned to Ruby's group.

"I assume you all know what's going on." Ironwood said.

Ruby nodded.

"Good. The way I see it, you've got two options. Stay and defend Beacon, or get to the evacuation zone." Ironwood explained.

"We're not standing down." Ruby said. "We're gonna defend Beacon."

At that point, Ironwood noticed Yang in the crowd.

"You realize you have a warrant out for your arrest right now, right?" Ironwood asked.

"Yeah. But this was more important." Yang said.

"Make you a deal. Help save Beacon, and I'll arrange a pardon." Ironwood offered.

"Deal. You got it." Yang said.

Ironwood nodded and turned to the airship behind him.

"This ship will take you to Beacon. Go." Ironwood said.

"What about you?" Jaune asked.

"I'm going to coordinate with ground troops." Ironwood said.

Just then, gunfire was heard from the sky. The group looked up to see an Atlas airship turning on the other ships.

 

 

_Meanwhile_

_Atlas Airship_

 

Neo walked through the airship twirling her cane sword in one hand and holding Torchwick's cane in the other. She read the numbers on top of the cells until she found the cell her boss was in.

She pressed to button on the side and the cell door opened. Torchwick stretched out his back and stood up, walking out of the cell.

"My, it's good to be back in action." Torchwick said. "I'll be taking my cane now."

Neo handed Torchwick his hat and cane and he threw his hat on. He felt his cane and spun it before letting it hang at his side.

"Now, let's use this ship to our advantage." Torchwick said.

The duo walked to the control room of the ship and Torchwick leaned his cane against the center console.

"Now let's see what...this does!" Torchwick said as he pressed a button turning off the friendly fire restriction.

"And...what about this?" He said as he tapped the screen to target the other ships. He then hit the fire button on the right of the console. He looked on as the sight of the ships exploding filled his vision.

"Marvelous." He said to himself.

 

_Amity Coliseum_

 

" Shit! That's my ship!" Ironwood yelled. "Get going! I need to handle this."

The group rushed into the airship with Ruby standing at the door.  Once everyone was in and the door closed, Ruby walked out to the balcony on top.  She looked up at the stolen ship.

" Two can play at that game." Ruby said as she took a short, metal rod off her belt. The rod had a large button and a microphone, and a transmitter poking out of the top.

_'Thank you, Five.'_ Ruby thought as she pressed the button.

"This is Ruby Rose. There's a hijacked airship firing on my allies. It's go time." She said into the microphone. She hit the button again to end the message and soon after, saw large rumbling in Forever Fall.

 

_Meanwhile_

_The Raza_

 

"So tell me..." Three asked the Android as he ate a bag of chips. "Why are we still sitting here in this damn red forest?"

"Because Ruby told us she may require our aid, and that our help would save lives." The Android replied.

"Might-might save lives is I believe what she said." Three said. "Doesn't look like anything bad is happening."

"Actually, I picked up a rather disturbing communication earlier, but we haven't heard the distress beacon yet." The Android noted.

Just then, a message appeared on the center control console.

"How convenient. We have just received the signal." The Android said.

Three rolled his eyes and sat down at the weapons console.

"Two, we have just received the signal from Ruby. Please come to the bridge." The Android said over the radio.

"Got it, on the way." Two replied.

Not long later, Two arrived and sat down at the center console. She hit play on the message on the console.

"This is Ruby Rose. There's a hijacked airship firing on my allies. It's go time." The message said.

"You heard the girl. Power the engines." Two said.

"Affirmative." The Android said as the ship began to rumble.

The ship rose out of Forever Fall, burning a good part of the forest with its engines. It rose up into the sky.

"Scan for hostiles." Two ordered.

"Scanning." The Android said. "There are three vessels in the air right now."

"Target the engines of whichever fuck is shooting." Two said.

"Got it." Three said as he operated the targeting controls.

The ship manuevered to chase the Atlas airship and got behind it.

"Fire missile swarm." Two ordered.

"Firing. These pricks are going down." Three said.

The ship fired a swarm of small missiles, disabling the engines.

 

_Atlas Airship_

 

"Let's see what this can do." Torchwick said. He fiddled around with various buttons and put a Scroll into the console when suddenly the control room turned a deep red.

"What the fuck?!" Torchwick said. Torchwick looked at the center console screen. The engines were severely damaged and he was barely staying in the air. Neo then started gesturing for Torchwick to look at a screen she was standing next to. He walked over and saw that someone was trying to open a communication channel. He allowed the channel to open and was greeted with the face of a woman with flowing black hair.

"This is the Raza. Your vessel is immobilized. Stand down, or we will come aboard and take you by force." Two warned.

"This is my ship now, you punks! I'm not standing down at all." Torchwick replied as he shut the channel. He then kicked aside a corpse and picked up an assault rife. He loaded it and aimed it at the door. Ten minutes later, the door was blown open by an energy blast. Torchwick fired at the door, hoping to run them off..

"Fuck off, pigs!" He yelled as he reloaded.

While he was reloading, the team comprised of Three, Four and Six moved to cover.

"This is your last chance!" Six yelled. "Stand down and you won't be harmed!"

"Fuck you!" Torchwick said as he began firing another barrage. When he stopped to reload, Three jumped out of cover and switched to his pistol. He quickly fired two rounds in his left knee, knocking Torchwick to the ground. He then smacked him in the face with the butt of his gun and knocked his assault rifle away. He forced Torchwick to the ground and pulled out a zip-cuff from his jacket. He quickly tied Torchwick's wrists together and grabbed him by the back of his coat, leaning him against the console.

"Hey, I'll take this asshat back to the Marauder if you can handle the runt." Three said.

"Yeah, we got her handled." Six said.

Three nodded and walked out of the control room with Torchwick. He turned around after leaving and walked up to the stairway to the landing deck.

Meanwhile, Neo was dodging Four and Six and hissing at them.

"Chill out! There's no reason left to fight." Six told her.

Neo spat on him and shattered the window behind her. She jumped out as Four and Six chased her. Neo opened her parasol and ran to the edge of the deck.

"Damn it! Just stop already!" Six yelled.

Neo turned around and flipped off the two before jumping off the side and gliding down.

"Well, guess she's a lost cause." Four said. "Let's get back to the Raza."

Six nodded and they joined Three in the Marauder.

 

_Meanwhile_

_Beacon_

_Dorm Rooftops_

"What's the status on Torchwick?" Cinder asked.

"Looks like he activated the virus, but his ship stopped firing a while back." Emerald said.

Cinder turned around and looked on as the Raza pulled away from the airship and began flying over Vale, firing on Grimm with its machine gun turrets.

"Damn that girl." Cinder hissed.

 

_Beacon_

_Main Terrace_

 

Ruby's group fought through the wall of Grimm and White Fang members. As they fought, Ruby's timer went off.

"Shit, gotta get the team now!" Ruby exclaimed. "Jaune, you're in charge!"

"Understood!" Jaune said as he smacked a White Fang foot soldier with the pommel of his sword.

Ruby activated her suit and disappeared in a flash of light.

 

_Axel_

_Axel Market_

Ruby arrived in the market to a team of four in front of her. Aqua had held through on her promise and got her team. They were a bit ramshackle and they weren't perfect, but they would do the trick.

"Alright, you guys know what we're doing?" Ruby asked.

"We're gonna fight a bunch of really hard monsters!" Darkness said excitedly.

"Usual kill quest." Kazuma said.

"Target practice." Megumin said.

Ruby rolled her eyes and turned on her suit.

"Close enough. Stand close." Ruby said.

Ruby powered up her suit once more and returned to Beacon.

 

_Beacon_

_Main Terrace_

 

Ruby reappeared with the group in the main terrace.

"Alright, you know your roles! Now push them back!" Ruby said.

Kazuma nodded and his team charged forward. Darkness charged an Ursa and began wrestling with it. Kazuma sniped a Boarbatusk, and Megumin repeatedly smacked a Beowolf with her staff.

"Jaune! How's the fight going?" Ruby asked.

"Good. We're pushing back the Grimm, but the White Fang guys are holed up in the library." Jaune explained.

"Alright. We'll keep moving in." Ruby said.

"Um...I think we have bigger problems right now." Nora said as she pointed at the sky.

Ruby turned around and saw massive, obsidian black ships warping in. The ships had a wide rear and a thin nose with a hole in the middle. The ships had glowing green accents. Soon after they arrived, the ships generated bright green orbs in the middle and began firing lasers down on Vale. Ruby watched as the Raza turned towards Beacon and activated its blink drive, returning to its world.

 

"We're fucked." Ruby said.

 

_Meanwhile_

_Beacon Dorm Roof_

 

"Don't you think getting the Legion involved is a bit overkill?" Emerald wondered.

"No. It causes chaos, which is what we want." Cinder said.

"I think it's great. I'm getting great footage." Mercury said as he recorded the ships on his scroll.

 

_'Vale will lie in ruin, and Ozpin will fall.'_ Cinder thought.  _'All is going according to plan. Now we just need to deal with that problematic maiden.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Enjoy this chapter? Give some kudos or a comment!  
> First off, big thanks to Chae for giving me the idea for Warframe weapons. I haven't played Warframe in forever, but I felt the Galatine was the perfect fit for Adam.  
> Um...nothin' else to say here.  
> See ya later, I guess.


	16. Shadow of The Betrayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With dark ships destroying Vale, Ruby turns to the one man who can take his ship to Remnant. Meanwhile, Blake faces an old foe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, wassup! How ya'll doing?  
> I think this chapter is really when things change from the original.  
> Not much else to say...see you at the end!

_The Wormhole III-Battle of Beacon_

**Chapter Fifteen-Shadow of The Betrayer**

 

Weiss walked up to Ruby and tapped her on the shoulder. Ruby turned around to face her.

"Hey!" Weiss said. "Where have you been?"

"I've been trying to save the world." Ruby said. "Where's Blake?"

"Ran off to the library." Weiss said.

Ruby nodded and turned back to the large ships.

"Guess your lightning can't handle those." Ruby asked.

"Probably not." Weiss said. "You don't have anything?"

"No." Ruby said. "That's a Legion ship. More often than not, the only thing that destroys a legion ship is another legion ship...wait a minute."

"What is it?" Weiss asked.

"I've got it!" Ruby said. "We need to get back to our dorm now!"

Ruby ran towards the main building, using her semblance to zip past the White Fang and Grimm. She also had to dodge Atlas robots, as they had somehow become crazed and turned on their masters. She manuevered around quickly and got past them. Weiss manipulated the winds and launched herself over the hostiles. She landed next to Ruby and ran with her. Ruby charged into the door for the dorm building and fell to the ground.

"Fuck!" Ruby yelled. "That usually works in the movies. I'm blaming the writer."

"Wait, who? Who are you blaming?" Weiss asked.

"Never mind." Ruby said.

Weiss looked up at the door as Ruby lifted herself up. She then remembered a spell she learned from the book Ruby gave her. She held out her hands and faced her palms to the door.

"Elements, hear my call. Lend me your power, and unleash your flame upon my enemies." Weiss whispered. Soon after, large balls of flame materialized in her hands. She put the flames together, combining it into one large orb of fire. She pulled her arms back to have the orb at her waist, then she pushed it towards the door. It erupted into a large streak of fire and knocked the door off its hinges.

"Damn." Ruby said. "That's...one way of opening the door."

Weiss smiled smugly and walked in. Ruby followed behind her. They walked down the hallway until they got to their dorm. Weiss took out her scroll and unlocked the door. Ruby kicked the door open and walked in. She turned to the closet and slammed it open, grabbing her bag of cubes.

"So, what do you have?" Weiss asked.

"Not much." Ruby said. "They took my first suit and it seems like they grab-bagged my cubes at random. But the one I need, the one the Legion came from, is still here."

"I guess they told these 'Legion' guys we exist and dropped it back." Weiss said. "Makes sense. Would make them less suspicous."

Ruby took out the Warcraft cube and popped it into her suit. Before she turned it on, she looked behind her at the gear in the room. She noticed Blake's ECM missing and Yang's Felfire Munitions Launcher hanging on the bunks by its strap. She turned around and turned on her suit.

"Step in." Ruby said.

Weiss stood next to her and Ruby activated her suit. The two disappeared from the room.

 

_Meanwhile_

_Beacon Library_

 

Adam watched as a student crawled away from him, gravely injured and burned. Adam stomped on his back with his boot, causing the student to scream in pain. He then swung the Galatine downwards and made a large gash along the student's spine. Blake then walked in and gasped as she saw Adam. Adam turned to face her.

"Hello, darling." Adam said with a wicked smile. "Come to repay your debts to us?"

Adam then pointed the galatine at her.

"No." Blake said sternly. She then quickly reached and turned on her ECM pack. Adam looked at his blade to notice that the glow of the galatine was quickly fading.

"Electronically enhanced swords?" Blake asked. "Doesn't seem your style."

Adam growled and slammed the galatine into the floor. He pulled out his katana and swung it down to his right side.

"Let's settle this." Adam said. Blake hissed and charged him with Gambol Shroud. He blocked with his sword and Blake pushed at him.

"This ends here." Blake said as she pushed the katana away from her.

 

_Meanwhile_

_Dalaran_

 

Ruby and Weiss appeared in Dalaran on Krasus' Landing. Ruby walked to the edge quickly and scanned the horizon when she noticed a small floating island next to Dalaran.

"There." Ruby said. "That's where we need to go."

"How are we gonna get down there?" Weiss asked.

"Don't you have glyphs?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, that should get us down there." Weiss said as she pulled out her rapier.  
She created a bridge of glyphs down to the rock. Ruby hopped from glyph to glyph and jumped off about halfway down and used her semblance to launch the rest of the way. Weiss followed her down.

"Show off." Weiss said.

"You can make fun of me later." Ruby said as she pointed to a dark green portal. There were two humanoid figures with horns blocking it with warglaives. Ruby took a deep breath of walked towards them. The two continued to block the portal and looked down at here.

"Mortals may not enter the portal." One guard said.

"I need your help. The Legion has arrived in my world." Ruby told them.

The two guards looked at each other and conversed in a language Ruby couldn't understand. Ruby noticed one of the guards eyes flashed bright as he looked down at her.

"Go forward." The guard on the right said as they lifted their glaives. Weiss walked up behind Ruby and followed her as she walked through the portal. They saw fast green swirls as they passed through the portal, and when the swirling stopped, they found themselves on a Legion ship. Weiss turned around and found tall, purple creatures with four arms maintaining the portal. Ruby bumped Weiss and she followed her in. On the inside, she could see various creatures chained to the walls, and a large map of the stars in the center of the ship. She also saw people similar to the portal guards practicing with their warglaives. Ruby and Weiss walked to the center of the ship and stood in front of the leader of the warriors on the ship. He was massive, and well built. He had a mostly humanoid composition, however he had large curved horns on his head and wide, black wings on his back. He wore a blindfold over his eyes, and his eyes glowed a bright green.

"What business do you have with the Illidari, mortal?" The man asked, with a booming voice.

Ruby kneeled down before him and Weiss, taking the cue, did the same.

"The Burning Legion has arrived on my world." Ruby explained.

"Not surprising. We have stemmed the tide. Kil'jaeden is dead. They seek new conquests." The man theorized. The man rose to his full height, and cast a terrifying shadow on the two.

"We will aid your world. Not for you. But because it is our sworn duty to destroy the Burning Legion." He explained. "Now, follow me. You will show me how you got here."  
The man walked up the ramp and down the side opening.Ruby and Weiss followed him down into the lower levels and found themselves in a large room filled with captive demons. There was a large tub of green fluid in the center. Ruby and Weiss stood at the end of it and faced the man.

"Now...how did you get here?" The man asked.

Ruby pulled out the core in her suit and showed it to the man.

"We got here with this." Ruby told him.

"Very intriging." The man said as he looked at it. "Follow me. I have a plan."

He walked over to a large floating crystal next to a large demon. He touched it and disappeared.

"What the..." Weiss started. "Do they have something like what you have?"

"Yes, but much more limited." Ruby said as she walked over and touched the same crystal. Weiss then touched it and soon found herself in a large, open chamber. The man was standing at the edge, facing the outside.

"Come forward." He said to them. Ruby and Weiss walked towards him, when suddenly Ruby's core began to float out of her hand. It flew towards the man and he clutched it with his clawed hand. Ruby and Weiss ran to his side and watched him. He had a strange, green crystal floating in front of him and glowing. He released the core and it floated next to the crystal in harmony. The man then outstretched his hand and held it in front of the crystal. Green energy began to flow from the crystal, and sparks formed between the two crystals. Suddenly, there was a loud boom and Weiss saw a large portal appear in front of them. She looked closer and noticed she could see Beacon and Vale.

"Holy shit." Weiss muttered.

 

_Meanwhile_

_Beacon Library_

 

Blake dodged Adam's swipe and thrust her sword into his side. Adam reeled and smacked Blake with the pommel of his katana. Blake pushed herself up and growled.

"Still going, asshole?" Blake hissed.

"When will you learn I'm stronger than you in every way?" Adam said snarkily.

"Well, my therapist says I have a hard time learning from mistakes." Blake retorted.

"I'll just have to keep teaching you, then!" Adam yelled as he charged Blake and slashed across her chest.

Blake yelled and clutched her chest. She used her semblance to dodge Adam's next swipe and hid behind a bookcase. She switched her weapon to pistol mode and fired potshots from behind cover.

"Blake! Blake, where are you?!" She heard Yang yell from outside.

"Yang! Don't come in here!" Blake yelled as she rushed out of cover. Adam was looking around for her. Blake charged Adam and Adam quickly turned around and stabbed her in the abdomen. Blake yelled out and fell to the ground.

"Fuck! Blake!" Yang yelled as she rushed into the library. She pulled out Redemption and unloaded into Adam, but it barely staggered him. Yang jumped into the air and prepared to punch Adam. Adam slipped his katana into his sheath, keeping his hand on it and waiting. As Yang get in range to attack, Adam quickly unsheathed his sword and sliced, cutting Yang's arm clean off. Yang fell to the ground next to Blake, her conciousness fading.

"Get away from them!" Yang heard a woman yell as she began to lose conciousness. That jolted her back awake, and she saw Adam pinned to the ground, with a blonde woman in heavy armor wrestling him. The woman pummeled him, before picking him up by his collar and waist. She spun him around and launched him into a bookshelf. Adam flopped down to the ground, battered. He tried to lift himself up and failed, falling back to the ground in a heap.

"That looks like it hurt." The woman said. "Wonder if I can get Kazuma to do that to me."

The woman turned to Yang and Blake. She helped up Blake and slung Yang's limp body over her shoulders.

"Who are you?" Blake asked.

"Darkness." The woman said.

"Darkness." Blake repeated. "Edgy, but I guess it works."

"I wouldn't talk." Darkness told her. "Not with a wound like that."

Blake nodded and the three left the library. As they left, they saw Jaune fighting off the White Fang.

"Blake!" Jaune yelled. "What happened?"

"My ex happened." Blake muttered.

Jaune nodded and rejoined his team in the fighting.

 

_Meanwhile_

_Beacon Vault_

 

Cinder exited the elevator. With the students occupied with the White Fang and Grimm, she simply walked into the vault. As she neared the pod containing the Fall Maiden, Ozpin stepped out and appeared in her way.

"Ozpin. What a pleasure." Cinder said.

"I can't say the same for you." Ozpin said.

"Get out of my way, or I'll incinerate you. And I hate to waste my power on one man." Cinder said.

"Then I'll be sure to make my fight worth your time." Ozpin said as he turned his cane to its sword mode.

 

_O utside_

_Beacon Terrace_

 

After opening the portal, the Illidari took the time to calibrate their ship, the Fel Hammer, to go to Remnant. They teleported away from their home planet and zipped away to Remnant, floating over the school. Ruby and Weiss stood on top with the leader. They watched as the ship lasered through the Legion bombardment.

"The Legion will soon be routed from this world. Others from our realm will soon arrive to aid you." The leader told them. "Go forth and defend your people."

Ruby nodded and ran off the edge of the ship, taking a leap of faith off the end. She used her semblance at the last minute to slow her fall. Weiss again manipulated the winds to glide downwards. They landed and looked around.

"So, what now?" Weiss asked.

"Now, we help Jaune and the others." Ruby said. "And we save Beacon."

Weiss and Ruby pulled their weapons and charged towards the library.

 

_Meanwhile_

_Beacon Airship Dock_

 

Darkness had laid Blake and Yang against a side wall and set Aqua to healing the two of them.

 

"Heal. Heal. Heal." Aqua repeated in a monotone voice as she rested her head on her palm and waved her staff in a lazy circle. "God, I wish my healing was faster."

"Maybe it would be if you hadn't spent all your skill points on party tricks." Megumin noted.

"You're one to talk, explosion girl!" Aqua yelled out.

"My explosion magic is the finest art one can learn!" Megumin retorted.

"Oh, yeah, it's a real fine art!" Aqua said sarcastically. "It's so fine, you pass out anytime you use it!"

"It's not my fault I have lower stamina than most people!" Megumin shouted.

"So logically you choose the most draining power possible?" Aqua snarked. "Yeah, makes sense."

Megumin started growling and pointed her staff at Aqua.

"Both of you shut up. You're giving me a headache." Blake said.

Megumin and Aqua looked at Blake and then hissed at each other before Aqua went back to restoring Yang's arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good chapter? Give me comments or kudos!  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed that chapter. I've wanted to explore that idea with the Sargerite Keystone for a while, and I'll likely continue to explore it in the following chapters.  
> Either way, see you later!


	17. Strength in Numbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With demonic legions inbound, and Beacon under siege, Ruby uses the Sargerite Keystone to push the limits of reality and bring in help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-o! Banged this one out in 8 hours. Pretty impressive if I do say so myself.  
> We're getting extremely close to the end. The next chapter may be the last. Of course, there's still bonus chapters being considered like absurd alternate endings and the chapter of RWBY singing Broadway music.  
> Either way, hope you enjoy! See you at the end!

_The Wormhole III-Battle of Beacon_

**Chapter Sixteen-Strength in Numbers**

 

 

_Beacon Library_

 

Jaune slashed a Beowolf in the chest and panted. He looked towards the cliff that overlooked Vale. Ruby and Weiss had returned and helped, but now there were sinister portals spewing out various creatures Jaune had never seen. Not only that, there was a large iron humanoid, with a cannon similar to Yang’s own heading towards the CCT. It also had what looked like a furnace for a chest, and was emitting green flames. He turned to Ruby and looked at her.

“Ruby! We’re being overrun! What do we do?” Jaune asked.

“I...I don’t know!” Ruby answered. “Just keep fighting! Help has to come eventually!”

“Didn’t that big guy up on the ship say help would arrive?” Weiss asked as she pulled her rapier out of a Boarbatusk.

“Yeah, any minute now, hopefully.” Ruby answered.

As she said that, the skies became filled with the cries of a pack of very angry flying creatures. Weiss looked up and saw what looked like giant, armored bats descending on the school.

“What the hell are those things?!” Weiss yelled as she readied her rapier and channeled lightning into her free hand. Ruby grabbed her rapier and pointed it downward quickly.

“Those are felbats.” Ruby said. “You’re looking at the Illidari air force.”

Weiss dispelled the lightning and watched as the bats attacked the creatures exiting the portals viciously, tearing into them with tooth and claw. A few of the riders jumped off and began fighting on the ground. They ducked and weaved nimbly about, slicing the creatures to bits with their glaives.

Jaune and his team joined Ruby and Weiss. Jaune rested on his sword and watched the carnage.

“Well, that handles that. But what about the big guy?” Nora asked.

“Giant mech again?” Ruby asked Weiss.

“With that gun? It’d be screwed before we even got close.” Weiss said.

“True.” Ruby said, rubbing her chin with her thumb.

“Slight problem I’ve been noticing.” Ren said. “Headmaster Ozpin is missing.”

 

_Meanwhile_

_Beacon Vault_

 

Cinder launched herself forward and charged towards Ozpin. She crossed her blades to slash across Ozpin’s chest. Ozpin raised his sword and parried her, rolling behind her and jumping to his feet. Cinder landed smoothly on her feet in front of the pod. She looked behind her and flashed a wicked smile before turning to Ozpin.

“All that fighting, and you’ve put me exactly where I wanna be.” Cinder taunted. “How pathetic.”

Cinder joined her blades into a bow and aimed at the pod. She cocked back an arrow and focused. She let the string fly and the arrow launched into the pod, penetrating the glass. The maiden awoke forcefully and looked down at the arrow, before turning her view to Cinder.

“Face it.” Cinder said. “You. Have. Failed.”

The head of the maiden went limp as blood oozed from her wound. At that point, orange energy began to flow from the maiden to Cinder. Cinder held out her arms and embraced the mystical energy. She felt her strength grow exponentially as she gained more and more power. Her eyes began to glow and flames began to appear of out of her hands. The flow of energy stopped and Cinder released a deep sigh. She then turned to Ozpin, with death in her eyes.

“You should know, you will be remembered and honored as the headmaster who died futilely.” Cinder said as she lit up the room with her flames.

“My fight...is not...futile.” Ozpin choked out as he stared her down. “While you’ve been down here, my students have been fighting to protect Beacon.”

“Then they too shall fall.” Cinder said.

With that, Cinder turned her magic on Ozpin and filled the vault with fire. Ozpin screamed in agony as his mortal flesh burned away, his life fading quickly. When the dust settled and the fires calmed, Cinder smiled and walked to the elevator.

 

_Meanwhile_

_Beacon Terrace_

 

“Are you sure you this will work?” Weiss asked Ruby as they stood under the Fel Hammer.

“Yes. It brought us here, it can sure open portals to other worlds.” Ruby said as she clutched a bag of wormhole cubes.

“Alright, so what’s the plan again?” Nora asked as she clutched her hammer.

“Ruby is gonna bring in a ton more help, and we’re gonna protect her while she negotiates.” Jaune told her.

“Got it.” Nora said.

Ruby looked at Weiss and nodded, and Weiss launched her upward with a gust of wind. Ruby slung the bag over her shoulder and activated her semblance, launching upward onto the main deck. She landed with a flourish and saw the leader standing on the end. She walked up behind him and held the bag in her right hand.

“What do you want now, young one?” He said, without turning around.

“We need more power. I need you to combine more of these cores with the Sargerite Keystone.” Ruby explained.

The man rose and turned to face her.

“If you truly believe my Illidari are not the mightiest of warriors, then I will aid you.” He said as the keystone materialized in his hand. He made all the cubes levitate, and used his powers to disassemble them all at once. He joined the cores in a circle around the Keystone and pointed it towards Vale.

“Now, the Legion will stand no chance, as all will worlds will become as one.” He said as he channeled the energy in the keystone. The energy shot out in all directions, as dozens of moderately sized portals appeared in front of Beacon. Ruby gasped in awe at how many worlds were opened up. A few would take some time to get through the portal, but she had the aid she needed.

“Thank you. You’ve given us hope.” Ruby said.

“Hope will get you nowhere without strength.” He said. “Now, go forth and defend your home!”

Ruby nodded and jumped off the end of the ship, landing smoothly on her feet. Team JNPR and Weiss rushed over to join her.

“You managed to convince him, I see.” Jaune said. “Nice work.”

“Look! There’s people coming through!” Weiss said, pointing to a portal. Ruby turned and looked and saw a team of men carrying assault rifle coming through, wearing tactical vests and headsets. Ruby could see at a glance that they had a sigil of an eagle on their sleeves. But Ruby was more interested by the team leader. Black hair, a slim and short figure, and a unique dark skin-tight suit with specially made gloves. Ruby recognized her instantly.

“Quake!” Ruby yelled happily, catching her attention.

“Ruby!” Quake replied, running over to her. “Did you open these portals?”

“Technically I didn’t but I did give the order.” Ruby told her with a shrug.

“Well, it’s great to see you. What do you need from SHIELD?” Quake asked.

“Hold on.” Jaune said. “Why does she call you Quake?”

She smiled and aimed her hand downward, and then generated a shockwave that shook the earth beneath them. She then stopped and showed her palm to Jaune.

“Well, that answers my question.” Jaune muttered.

“Anyway, what did you need?” Quake asked.

Ruby pointed to the large machine walking towards the CCT.

“You see that thing?” Ruby said. “He’s a big threat.”

“He’s big, alright.” Quake said. “Let me see what I can do.”

Quake aimed her hands towards the large machine and fired off waves of vibrations. The waves hit the machine in the side, and it toppled over to the ground. However, soon after, it used its cannon to steady itself and get back up, rising with a loud groan. Quake put her hands on her hips and watched as the machine continued its slow march.

“Well, that was a load of shit.” She told Ruby.

“Eh, you tried.” Ruby said.

As Ruby, Weiss and the others watched the Illidari fight off the Legion with the SHIELD troops, the earth began to shake beneath them. Ruby looked at Quake but noticed she had her arms crossed. She then noticed that Ren was watching Mountain Glenn. She looked out at the dark, foreboding mountain and saw that cracks began to appear in the peak of the mountain. The peak shattered, and a massive, new breed of Grimm emerged. It was titanic, with deep, blood-red wings and spikes from head to toe.

“How are we gonna beat that?!” Jaune yelled.

Ruby looked back at the terrace. Yang and Blake had been mostly healed, but Aqua and her team were waiting to head back. They noticed the new Grimm and were watching its movements.

“I think I have an idea.” Ruby said. “A very...explosive...idea.”

Ruby then walked over to the terrace.

 

_Meanwhile_

_Ozpin’s Former Office._

 

Cinder exited the elevator and slammed it back down using her new powers. She walked to the edge of the office and watched the window. Right on cue, the Grimm Dragon had awoken, and the Felsteel Annihilator below was marching onward. Cinder smiled and watched as the dragon edged ever closer.

‘ _They have tried so hard to save their school. But it will all be in vain.’_ Cinder thought.

S he then looked down to the left side of the school and saw a battalion of soldiers marching out of a portal. The troops wore thick, black leather and many wore furs over their shoulders. She could see a large  flag waving in the middle of the group. It was white and depicted a handprint with a swirl on the palm.  On the other side of the school, she could see a team of two exiting another portal. There was one man in a sleeveless shirt carrying a small scythe attached to a chain, and another in a suit carrying two guns.

‘ _Excellent.’_ Cinder thought. _‘More fuel to the fire. This just gets better.’_

 

_Earlier_

_RvB Verse_

_Unknown Planet_

 

Agent Washington wiped down his rifle with a cloth and set it on its rack in his  team’s dorm. He looked at his gun rack and smiled, before noticing something missing.

“Carolina?” Washington asked.

“Yeah?” Carolina piped up as she polished her armor.

“Do you know where my magnum is?” Washington asked her.

“Think it’s in the motor pool. Should be on top of the toolbox.” Carolina said.

“Why would it be there?” Washington questioned.

“You asked Caboose to carry the gun crates when we moved in.” Carolina reminded him. “To be honest, you were kind of asking to lose it.”

Washington chuckled and opened the door to head down to the garage.

“Yeah, guess I did kinda ask for it.” Washington joked.

Washington walked down to the garage and headed over to the red toolbox. He noticed his magnum on top and grabbed it.

“Of course it was left there.” Washington muttered.

He turned around to walk back to his dorm when he noticed the red team crowded around something.

“Oh, this ought to be good.” Washington said, holstering his magnum.

W ashington walked outside and joined the red team, and saw them grouped around a green portal. Inside, he could see Beacon.

“What is this thing?” Washington asked them.

“It’s a blue scheme, is what it is!” Sarge yelled, aiming his shotgun at it.

“Well, we didn’t put it there.” Washington told him. “Simmons, what is this thing?”

“I’m pretty sure it’s a portal. We threw some rocks through it and we saw them land on the other side.”

“Or...it’s a strange window to an alternate dimension to lure us in so we’ll get trapped!” Grif suggested.

“That just sounds like a bad fanfiction.” Washington said. “I’ll go tell Carolina and see if we should go through.”

Washington walked back to his base and mulled over the portal.

‘ _I could see Beacon through that portal. If a portal there has appeared, and Ruby or Yang didn’t come here, then something must have happened.’_ Washington thought.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Enjoy the chapter? Usual thing, kudos or comments.  
> Hope you're excited for the next chapter. It's gonna be massive, fiery and explosive. Warcraft, The 100, the MCU and RvB, a little bit of Soul Eater even!  
> This has been a long journey, and you've been with me through all of it, so for you guys, I'm going to do my absolute best on this finale. I hope it will be worth the wait.


	18. Collision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is.   
> The final curtain. The end of road.  
> 8 pages long and 4500 words.   
> I won't get mopey here. Read the chapter and I'll see you at the end.

_The Wormhole III-Battle of Beacon_

**Chapter Seventeen – Collision**

 

"...so all I have to do is blow up the giant dragon?" Megumin asked. "It's that simple?"

"Yeah." Ruby said. "You're our best hope for dealing with him."

Megumin nodded and walked to the edge of the platform. Weiss watched anxiously.

"You realize that even if this works, we've got a ton of Grimm and the Atlas bots." Weiss reminded Ruby. "Those people that came in with the chain-scythe and the pistols are handling the Grimm, but we've got no solution for the bots."

Megumin slammed her staff into the ground and begin speaking an incantation. Large crimson circles appeared around her and in front of the dragon. Large streams of energy came down from the sky, and wrapped around her.

"Explosion!" She yelled at the top of her lungs as the circles in front of the dragon exploded, generating a massive, terrifying orange and black mushroom cloud. Megumin fell to the ground and gave an exasperated thumbs up. The dust settled and Weiss and Ruby looked out over the edge. They saw the dragon slammed down into the ground, smoldering and broken.

"Well, that solves that." Weiss said. "Now onto the Atla-"

As she began to speak, she heard a deafening roar and turned around the see the large machine had arrived at the tower. It raised its clawed, heavy arm and sunk its razor-like fingers into the CCT tower. It gripped a chunk of the tower and pulled back, taking a large chunk out and tossing it aside. Quake saw it and held both her hands out, sending out shockwaves that crushed it into smaller pieces. The pieces crashed into the ground like artillery shells, sending blast waves that disoriented the defenders.

"Crap!" Jaune yelled out.

Ruby watched as the titan continued to attack the tower. The Grimm were endlessly advancing, and barely contained. Then, she began to hear loud footsteps coming from the right of the school. Footsteps that were growing closer. Ruby turned to the sound and saw a battalion crossing over the hill, carrying large battle standards. Ruby gripped her weapon and aimed at the encroaching army. Team JNPR and Weiss did the same. However, as they prepared to fight, a rocket zipped over the head and into the crowd. The impact rocked the earth and the battalion was blown to the side. Ruby turned around to see the Reds and Blues standing behind her. She lowered her scyifle and smiled.

"Took you long enough to get here." Ruby said.

"That's because we were actually working." Carolina said, turning towards the Red Team.

"Well, we discovered this portal shit first, so suck it." Grif said.

"Yeah, suck it, Blues!" Simmons said.

"Is this really important right now?" Washington deadpanned.

"Extremely! Our victory over you in all fronts is of vital importance!" Sarge said.

"Well, now I definitely see what took you so long." Ruby said with a chuckle.

"Alright, so what do you want us to do?" Tucker asked.

Ruby pointed to the golem at the tower.

"You see that big guy? I want the Blues to try and handle that. Reds...go fuck up that army." Ruby ordered.

The team nodded and ran off to their battles, save for Tucker. Tucker walked up to Ruby.

"Hey, where's your sister at? I didn't see her." Tucker asked.

Ruby pointed to the passed-out Yang in the terrace. Tucker looked over and noticed her.

"Well, she must have really fucked up." Tucker said. "Tell her I said hi."

And with that, Tucker left to fight the Golem. Weiss walked up to Ruby and looked around.

"So, I guess this is handled now." Weiss said.

"Yeah. Yeah, we're getting there." Ruby said.

 

_Meanwhile_

_Ozpin's Office._

 

Cinder slammed her fist on the desk as she looked out at the academy. The titan the Legion had wrought was being drawn away from the tower, and the army was being decimated, even with all the reinforcements they sent in.

"Damn them!" Cinder yelled. "Damn them all!"

_'At least I still have the Grimm.'_ Cinder thought as she looked out at the hippogryphs and Nevermores circling the school.  At that moment, a bolt of lightning struck one of the hippogryphs and knocked it out of the sky. As it fell, a large purple and blue drake creating sparks with a tall, heavily armored rider whizzed past the tower. Cinder watched in shock as the rider blew past.  He pulled out a large horn and blew it, creating a roar heard for miles.

"What?! No! What are you doing?!" Cinder yelled in a panic. Cinder looked down at the large ship hovering over Beacon and its portal. As she watched, many more drakes poured out of the portal. The drakeriders dispersed and attacked the Grimm on the ground with lightning.

C inder growled and headed for the elevator,  punching the button for the ground floor.

 

_Meanwhile_

_Beacon Terrace_

 

"So...friends of yours?" Weiss asked as she watched the drakeriders work.

"They're the Valarjar. They come from Stormheim, so I guess someone has picked up on the Illidari going missing." Ruby explained.

"Hey, I don't care where they come from, as long as they're on our side." Nora said.

"Yep. Same here." Jaune replied.

Ruby looked up at the portal and noticed tall, muscled figures with green skin rushing through the portal. They had large red pauldrons and carried long axes. They let out a massive, tremoring collective roar and charged towards the Grimm and the various soldiers. They sunk their weapons into the Grimm's skulls quickly and efficently. As Ruby watched the carnage, Grif yelled to her.

"Hey! I think these guys are retreating!" Grif yelled out as he pointed to the savage army rushing for the portal, their standards fallen.

"Rowe! Kamp raun azgeda! Yuj skaikru gonakru!" One of the leaders shouted in an unknown language.  
They retreated through the portal, as the Red Team celebrated.

"Yeah, fuck you, whites!" Simmons yelled.

"Phrasing, Simmons." Grif said.

"Another great victory for the magnificent Red Team!" Sarge said.

"Really?" Grif asked sarcastically. "Because it's not so hard to earn a victory when your enemy has bows and spears while we have shotguns and battle rifles."

"Let me have my moment of glory, dammit." Sarge grumbled.

 

_Meanwhile_

_Beacon Tower_

 

Carolina and Washington watched with their arms crossed as Tucker held on to the back of the massive machine, punching the back panel repeatedly.

"Aren't you tired now?" Carolina asked.

"No...I'm...fucking...not!" Tucker growled from the top of the machine.

"Have you thought about maybe using your sword?" Washington suggested.

Tucker stopped punching, looked down at the titan and at his team and pulled out his sword, turning it on. He pulled his arm back, ready to strike. He swiftly stabbed into the thick metal of the beast. Sparks flew from the metal as he cut downwards. He cut a clean line in the back and pulled with his armored hand. As he peeled off the panel, he saw a short and fat red demon with large horns handling the controls. The demon turned around and brandished a dagger, pointing it at Tucker. Tucker dodged as the demon took a swipe. Tucker grabbed the demon by the arm and pulled, tossing him downward. He fell with a smack as his organs splattered everywhere. Carolina growled as she wiped blood off her visor.

"You couldn't think of a cleaner way to get that guy out?!" Carolina yelled.

"I'm way up in the air, hanging on to a giant motherfucking robot. I think clean murder is the least of my worries!" Tucker yelled back. He flipped off his teammates and swung into the machine's cockpit.

"Now let's see if we can figure this out." Tucker said to himself. He sat down and looked around, and he noticed that there were no discernible screens or controls, aside from two orbs on the side. As he hovered his hands over the orbs, he shook his head and grabbed a grenade from his suit. He pulled the pin, dropped it in his seat, and scurried out the back of the mech. He gripped the back exhaust pipes and slid down the metal frame. He jumped off the leg of the golem and covered his ears. The explosion rocked the earth and the machine fell to the ground, swiping a piece of the tower on its way down. Tucker turned around and looked at the devastation he wrought.

"That was fucking awesome!" Tucker shouted.

"Yeah, but you messed up the tower more." Washington noted.

"Buzzkill." Tucker said.

"I wonder how Ruby and the rest of them are doing." Carolina thought aloud.

 

_Meanwhile_

_Beacon Terrace_

 

Weiss pulled her rapier out of an Atlas bot's head and sighed.

"I think that's all the Atlas robots." Weiss told Ruby as she sheathed her rapier.

"Alright, good." Ruby replied. "SHIELD and the orcs are handling the Grimm."

"Nice." Weiss said. "I didn't think it possible, but we might have just saved Beacon."

"Are you guys done here?" Aqua asked as she walked up to Ruby. "Because if you are, then let's go ahead and get my wine. That was the deal."

"Okay, fine. Let me get an airship." Ruby said with a laugh. "Let's all get out of here."

As she said that, she heard an explosion come from the tower. She wheeled around to look and saw what was left of the tower burning. At the foot of the tower, a lone woman walked towards the terrace, the ground igniting as she walked. The Blues stood up and charged her but were quickly pushed aside by a blast of fire. As the woman drew closer, Ruby could see it was Cinder, the "transfer student" from Haven. Her eyes were bright orange, like flames and see had a murderous look about her. The SHIELD agents attempted to shoot her, but she quickly drew her sword and deflected the shots. She blasted them away with her flames and beared down on Ruby, Weiss and Team JNPR quickly.

"Fuck this!" Aqua yelled. "Darkness, grab the two girls! Kazuma, grab Megumin! We're bailing!"

Darkness nodded and helped up Blake, and threw Yang onto her back. Kazuma grabbed his team's mage, carrying her by the legs as she held onto his back. Aqua pointed to the portal for their world and they all rushed toward it and jumped into it, disappearing to their homeland. After they left, the Reds attempted to charge Cinder, but were blown away. Jaune ran towards Cinder with the Armageddon Blade. He held it at his side and slashed upward, however he was blocked by Cinder's sword. He quickly stepped back, pulled his blade behind him and thrust it forward. Cinder dodged and slid in close to him. She placed her hand on his chest and unleashed a burst of fire. Jaune was tossed backwards and landed with a thud next to his team. Pyrrha helped him up and glared at Cinder. Weiss stared at Cinder coldly and began to channel water through her hands. She raised her hands upward and suddenly, a muscular being made of water with bronze bindings began to take form in front of her. The elemental creation roared and attempted to attack Cinder with a massive, watery fist. Cinder put her hands together and created a torrent of a flame from her hands and aimed at the creature's chest. The flame stopped the elemental as it began to evaporate. The elemental groaned as its body turned to steam.

"You think your pathetic creation can stop me?!" Cinder yelled. "I hold infinite power!"

The elemental screamed as the last of its body evaporated into steam, leaving nothing but the bronze bindings. Weiss growled at Cinder, and Team JNPR drew their weapons.

"Now to deal with you." Cinder said as she hit Team JNPR and Weiss with a blast of flame, nearly knocking them off the edge of the school.

"No!" Ruby yelled as she watched them get knocked back. "What the fuck do you want?!"

"My job was to stir discord in Vale and let it get destroyed. Then you and your goddamn team came along!" Cinder explained.

"My team and I are protecting Vale." Ruby said through barred teeth. "Because we're huntsmen and huntresses. This is what we do."

Cinder laughed slightly as she blocked off the terrace with walls of fire and pulled out both swords.

"I'm going to enjoy breaking you." Cinder said.

Ruby unfurled her scythe and growled. Cinder dashed forward and slashed across Ruby's chest. Ruby grimaced and rubbed her armor's chestplate. Ruby activated her semblance and dashed to Cinder's side. She attempted to attack her but was swiftly blocked by her swords. Cinder grabbed the blade of the scythe and attempted to melt it. Ruby fired off a quick shot to loosen her grip and backpedalled. She took slow, ragged breaths and looked down at Crescent Rose. Half the blade had been broken off and she had a stump for a scythe. She frowned and quickly switched her weapon to sniper mode. She raised her weapon and fired off a volley of shots. Cinder simply held out her hand and incinerated the bullets. "What the hell?" Ruby muttered.

As she changed magazines, Cinder held out her palm and blasted out a stream of fire. The blast caught Ruby in the shoulder and she yelled out in agony. The flames then destroyed the armor on her arm. Ruby raised her rifle and shot at Cinder once more. This distracted her enough to stop shooting the flames.

"Cheap shot." Ruby said.

"There's no such thing." Cinder said with a devious smirk. "I'm simply ensuring my victory. Just like you."

Ruby growled and continued firing at Cinder. Once again, Cinder blocked every shot. Ruby growled as she ejected her magazine.

"Let's end this quickly." Cinder said as she began to shoot out a massive blast of fire. Ruby opened her mouth to scream, when suddenly a wall of lightning appeared in front of her. Ruby looked up to see a Valarjar on a storm drake casting the shield. Ruby waved and took a deep breath. As Cinder stopped firing, the shield was released. Ruby looked Cinder dead in the eyes and dropped her gun. She stared her down and balled her fists.

"You've killed and harmed so many people. You've wrecked Beacon and Vale." Ruby growled. "But your crusade ends here."

Ruby activated her semblance and charged Cinder. She dashed forward and kicked her leg out. She managed to catch Cinder in the chest. Cinder spat out a small amount of blood as Ruby dove backwards and landed with a flourish. Cinder hissed and joined her swords into a bow. She fired at Ruby, but she dodged with her semblance. She launched straight up like a rocket. She pointed her legs outward and dove downward. Cinder looked up and aimed her bow. Ruby sprung her foot out and kicked Cinder straight in the face as she came crashing down. Cinder yelled out and smacked Ruby away with a blast of fire. Ruby fell to the ground, but quickly got back on her feet. She looked at her chestplate and saw a large scorch mark on it. Ruby grunted and looked back at Cinder. She activated her semblance and launched once again at Cinder. She ran in circles around Cinder to distract her before clocking her in the face. Cinder recoiled and stumbled. Ruby quickly zipped behind her and smacked her elbow into the back of her head. Cinder yelled and fell to the ground. Ruby walked up to her and rolled her on her back. Cinder groaned in pain as Ruby placed her boot on her chest and pressed down.

"You think you're so pure." Cinder growled. "You're just as violent as us. What makes you different?"

"I fight for the good guys." Ruby said.

"The good guys...such an old myth." Cinder said. "You're not a hero. You're a killer. So just end me already."

"No, I've got something much more painful planned for all the harm you've caused." Ruby said, before kicking Cinder in the head to knock her out. As she went down, the flame wall died, once againing cloaking Beacon in darkness. Ruby looked out at the group watching her. Weiss rushed over to her and tackled her.

"Ruby!" Weiss yelled. "What happened?"

"This is completely unnatural of you." Ruby said as she pushed on Weiss. Weiss scampered to her feet quickly.

"So...what happened?" Weiss asked again.

Ruby pointed to Cinder's limp form.

"We won." Ruby said.

"Is she dead?" Weiss questioned.

"No, just knocked out." Ruby said.

"Are we gonna turn her over to Atlas?" Weiss asked as she crossed her arms.

"No. We're gonna send her somewhere even tougher." Ruby said. "Get everyone together. We're going to France."

 

_The Next Day_

_Paris_

 

Cinder awoke with a start. She looked around at her location. She was in some sort of cafe. She tried to get up to leave, but found she had one arm handcuffed to her chair. She looked around and saw most of the cafe staring at her. She growled and then looked up at the TV to find her mug posted up there along with a list of crimes and a bounty.

 

"The manhunt continues for the infamous terrorist, Cindero Fallam, today after a shocking discovery that this woman organized various terrorist attacks in France including the infamous November 2015 attacks." The reporter said on the TV. "She is said to be extremely dangerous and volatile."

 

 

_'What the hell is this?'_ Cinder thought as she continued to struggle against the handcuffs.  As she struggled, she began to hear sirens outside. She looked towards the door and watched as a squad of men dressed fully in black suits kicked the door open.

"Prends la pute!"  One of the men yelled as they rushed in, guns raised. One of the men ran over to Cinder and pointed his rifle at her.

"Sur la putain de table!"  The man yelled at her as he grabbed her by the head and slammed her into the table.

"Prenez la pute. Mettez-la dans le camion."  The leader told his men as the man holding Cinder down broke off her handcuffs and put fresh ones on her. Cinder was jolted upward by her hair  and marched out the door.  They placed her in an armored van and chained her to the floor.  The van sped off as Cinder growled and sulked in the back.

_Earlier that morning_

_SHIELD Headquarters_

 

"So, you can blame any attack on Cinder?" Ruby asked Quake.

"Yeah, but it's gotta be something big. Let's do the Paris 2015 attacks." Quake said as she tapped away at a desktop.

Quake leaned back as she pressed enter and turned to Ruby.

"Alright, that'll do it." Quake said. "Just leave her in a cafe or something."

 

_Present Day_

_Ruby and Yang's Home_

_Patch_

 

Ruby leaned back on the couch in her living room and absent mindedly flicked through the TV channels. The media was still all about Beacon. The Grimm were still about in small packets, but for the most part the siege was done and everyone left. The portals at Beacon were barricaded off until further notice, though most people could still pass through. The Reds and Blues hung around for a bit before heading home. Yang had returned soon after, with a bandage on her arm, a new set of armor and a broadsword. Ruby sighed, turned off the TV and got up from the couch. She walked to her room and grabbed what was left of her armor off her dresser. She walked back through the house and exited through the front. She walked down to the shed and set down her armor outside. She swung open the doors and walked in. She grabbed a jerry can of gasoline off a shelf and then picked up an old metal trash can. She pulled a striker off a hook and stuck it in her pocket. She set down the trash can in front of the shed, and then set down the jerry can. She grabbed the scattered pieces of her armor and dumped it into the can with a clang. She then picked up the jerry can.

"Time to get rid of this weight. Once and for all." Ruby said as she drenched the armor in gasoline, emptying the can. She pulled the striker out of her pocket and stuck it in the can and squeezed. It created a spark, igniting the gasoline. She stood and watched as the suit that had caused so much trouble as well as so many memories was consumed by flame. Ruby heard footsteps draw close to her and looked up to see Yang walking towards her. Yang waved and looked down into the trash can.

"Too much of a burden, huh?" Yang asked, her new sword hanging at her waist.

"Yeah. It just caused so many problems." Ruby said.

"Oh, I don't know about that." Yang said with a smile. "Did you forget about the Vytal Tournament?"

"No, and I likely won't for a long time." Ruby said.

"Well, you shouldn't forget." Yang said as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "But you shouldn't dwell on it either. If I spent 6 months just sitting on my ass, nothing would get done!"

"Suppose you're right." Ruby said. "Where are you off to, by the way?"

"I'm gonna go find Blake. She ran off after the attack." Yang told her. "Then I'm gonna find out who's behind the attack."

"Sounds like a good plan." Ruby said. "I'm gonna make sure this suit is destroyed and then think about my next move."

Yang nodded and patted her on the shoulder before heading back inside. Ruby sat near the fire for almost 5 hours before the armor was disintegrated enough. She grabbed a shovel from her shed and poured a mound of dirt into the can. The dirt snuffed out the fire quickly and Ruby took a deep breath. She covered the can with a lid from the shed and hid it behind the shed. She put up the jerry can, shovel and striker and slammed the doors shut. She walked back to her house in silence and shut the door.

 

_Two Months Later_

Ruby rolled up a set of clothes and put them in her bag. In the two months since she'd burned her suit, she called up Team JNPR and organized a plan with them to figure out who really wanted Beacon attacked. Ruby picked up her scroll and slipped it into her bag along with her charger. She picked up her ammo belt off the hook next to her door and set it next to her bag. She heard vehicles pull up to her house and grabbed her bags and her new weapon quickly. Her new weapon was a bright red, futuristic crossbow. Ruby pulled a lever on top of the crossbow, and the front prongs sprang outward, revealing the orange accents. A small cylinder in the barrel began to spin quickly and glow orange. Ruby walked through the house and out the front door. As she walked out onto the patio, a silver Aston Martin DB9 rolled up to her house and stopped. The doors opened and Jaune and Pyrrha stepped out. Jaune was wearing a high-end beige trench coat over his armor with driving gloves. Pyrrha was wearing a short brown jacket, a loose blue shirt and a beige skirt.

"So...how much do you have left of your reward for defending Beacon?" Ruby asked.

"A lot, actually." Jaune said with a smile. "A lot of these new companies on Remnant haven't figured out an exchange rate yet, so I got an amazing deal on this car."

"We almost bought a Nissan GT-R. It would have been cheaper." Pyrrha added, slightly glaring at Jaune.

"And I wanted the R8, but this one didn't want it." Jaune said, pointing to Pyrrha. "So we got the Aston"

"Well, it just didn't seem smart to ride all the way to Vale with bucket seats." Pyrrha offered.

"There was that..." Jaune said quietly.

As they discussed why they wanted the cars they wanted, the sound of music began to draw close.

"We've got a thing that's called radar love! We've got a wave in the air, radar love!" They heard from the road leading to the house.

Jaune, Pyrrha and Ruby turned around and saw a sky blue 1970 Jensen Interceptor pull up to the house. It pulled up next to the Aston and came to a stop, with the music turning off. The doors opened and Ren and Nora climbed out. Ren was wearing a lightweight set of green robes, with various cloth bindings and pink and gold accents. Nora was wearing a skirt, boots and a Beacon varsity jacket with a t-shirt.

"Great, the team's all here!" Jaune said as he leaned on his car. "Now, whose car are we taking?"

"Good question." Ren said. "We both brought our own cars."

The team turned to Ruby, who was still leaning on the porch. Ruby smiled and looked at them.

"Follow me." Ruby said, as she stepped off the porch. She walked to the shed, glancing at the can that held the burnt remains of her armor. She opened the shed door, leaned in and grabbed a set of keys off the wall, and then closed the door quickly. She turned around and saw Team JNPR looking at her with anticipation. She walked around to the side of the shed to show a vehicle covered with a dark tarp. She unhooked the bungie cords on the bottom and pulled the tarp off to reveal a 1973 Pontiac Firebird. It was rose red and had a symbol of a bird on the hood.

"Whoa." Jaune said. "You have good taste in cars."

"I drove a '78 Firebird for a bit back in Vale. When I got back home, I spent some of my reward for defending Beacon on this." Ruby explained. "I couldn't find one from 1978, but I managed to get one from 1973 from a classic car dealership that set up shop on Patch."

"Neat." Jaune said. "Alright, team. Get your gear. We're going to Mistral."

Twenty minutes later, all of Team JNPR's armor and weapons were loaded in the Firebird along with Ruby's gear. Ruby climbed into the driver's seat and started the ignition. Jaune had taken the front passenger seat, so Ren was left to sit in the back with Pyrrha and Nora. Team JNPR had parked their cars in front of the house and left the keys in a box in Ruby's room. Ruby quickly put the car into reverse and backed up quickly, facing the back of the car toward the house. She tossed the car into first gear and sped away from the house, and to a new quest.

 

 

 

 

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, time to get sappy.  
> First off, endings. Endings are, in layman's terms, a bitch. It's really hard to tie everything into a neat little bow and leave it off. I thought, however, that the ending to this story was good. It's open ended. It makes the readers question "What comes next?"  
> And what does come next? I don't know. I'm leaving that up to you. It's up to you to imagine how the story ends. Maybe Ruby beats Salem and becomes a hero. Maybe Pyrrha finally bangs Jaune and has seven children. Maybe Blake and Yang reform the White Fang and kill Adam. Who knows what happens now?  
> Secondly, I want to thank you all for your dedication and support. This has been such a long and exciting ride. It's been a ride that's lasted 1 year, 7 months, and 10 days (Or 588 days) in fact! When I started writing this series, I was a high school freshman with no where to go but down. Now? I'm graduating a year early and taking industrial welding courses at a special fabrication school.  
> So, at the end of this...thank you. From the bottom of my heart. Thank you for your dedication and support. Thank you for following me on this quest. Now here's some fun stats to fill the rest of the space. Keep an eye out for the bonus chapters coming later this year and good bye!  
> STATS-  
> 75873 words across all fics.  
> 1030 hits on AO3 across all fics.  
> 21 comments on AO3 across all fics.  
> 37 kudos across all fics on AO3.  
> 60 Reviews across all FF.net fics  
> 105 Faves across all FF.net fics  
> 37 Chapters total across all fics.


End file.
